27 Robes
by Damoiselle A
Summary: Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW AH
1. Première Partie

**Titre: 27 Robes**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

J'ai regardé le film **27 Robes** réalisé par Anne Flechter, et j'ai craqué. Donc la trame de l'histoire, certains dialogues et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je le répète, toute ressemblance avec le film est voulue. Cet OS est uniquement écrit pour m'amuser et j'espère que vous vous divertirez aussi en le lisant. Je l'ai écrit de façon sérieuse, mais en essayant un autre style d'histoire et d'écriture. Cet OS contiendra plusieurs partie et je vous livre la première.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>27 ROBES - PREMIÈRE PARTIE<strong>

C'est à cinq ans que Mozart a composé sa première mélodie. Picasso a découvert dès ses neuf ans son talent pour la peinture. Moi c'est à huit ans que j'ai su pourquoi j'étais venue au monde. Nous étions en 1986 au mariage de ma cousine Jane. C'était la première grande réunion de famille à laquelle on assistait, mon père, ma sœur et moi, depuis la mort de ma mère. Mon père n'avait pas la forme. Il se retenait de pleurer et j'essayais de m'occuper au mieux de Rose, ma petite sœur, si jolie dans sa robe à bretelles.

- Papa, j'ai envie de faire pipi, déclara-t-elle soudain.

Mon père ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Rose d'un air hébété. Je pris la main de ma petite sœur en lui demandant de me suivre aux toilettes. Alors que nous en sortions, ma cousine Jane, la mariée, se précipita devant un miroir en jurant.

- Oh non, non ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Éructa-t-elle en ayant l'air de contempler un désastre.

- Jane ? L'appelai-je, la main de Rose toujours dans la mienne.

- Oh désolée, ma puce…

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai entendu pire à la télévision.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

En regardant de plus près je pus apercevoir l'ampleur du désastre. Les coutures avaient lâché entre le haut et le bas de la robe. Jane regardait partout, affolée. Un fin sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, j'avais peut être une idée. Je pris le ruban que ma sœur avait dans les cheveux : un fin ruban de soie mauve et le fit passer entre les mailles du tissu de la robe. Je réussis à réaliser un nœud pour maintenir l'ensemble et donner un sens esthétique à se rafistolage. Je n'étais pas peu fière de moi et Jane m'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de me demander de tenir sa traine jusqu'à l'autel.

Depuis ce jour, je suis passionnée par les mariages. J'en ai organisé quelques-uns pour des amies, en essayant de réaliser leur rêve, le temps d'une journée. J'étais devenue une demoiselle d'honneur experte. Je trouvais cela merveilleux : les aider à passer le plus beau jour de leur vie. Et intérieurement, je savais qu'un jour viendrait et ce serait à moi de vivre mon conte de fée.

* * *

><p>- Allo Jessica ? Oui, c'est Bella, répondis-je en me contorsionnant pour éviter les aiguilles de la couturière. Oui je l'ai essayé. Heureusement que nous faisons la même taille. Ne t'inquiète pas je te l'apporte. Je te dis à tout à l'heure. Bye.<p>

- J'ai terminé, annonça la couturière en se redressant.

J'admirai mon reflet dans le miroir d'un des meilleurs magasins spécialistes du mariage de New York. J'étais demoiselle d'honneur pour Jessica Stanley, une de mes amies de lycée. Elle était tellement angoissée lorsqu'elle nous avait annoncé ses fiançailles que je lui avais proposé mon aide. Et aujourd'hui j'essayai sa robe de mariée pour elle car elle n'avait pas pu se libérer pour le faire elle-même. J'avais répondu présente en catastrophe et je me voyais pour la première fois dans une robe de mariée et non dans celle d'une demoiselle d'honneur. Je me souris, avant de me tourner vers la couturière :

- Elle est parfaite. Pouvez-vous l'emballer ?

* * *

><p>Ce soir allait être un calvaire. Je n'assistais pas à un mariage mais à deux. Deux mariages que j'avais aidé à organiser, celui de Jessica Stanley et celui de Maria Lowes, une amie de fac. Heureusement Angela serait présente. Angela était ma conscience, ma meilleure amie, ma conseillère… Quelqu'un qui me soutiendrait quoique je fasse. Quelqu'un de bien en somme.<p>

Je réfléchissais à mon organisation pour assister à ces deux mariages tout en la rejoignant devant le Met. De là, nous devions aller nous préparer chez moi. Heureusement les cérémonies étaient décalées d'une heure et demie, j'aurai largement le temps d'assister au mariage de Jessica avant de me rendre à celui de Maria. Réflexion que je fis partager à Angela lorsqu'elle se trouva à un mètre de moi :

- Tu en fais trop Bella, un jour cela te tueras, me reprit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air accablé.

- Mais non, et puis cela serait quand même bête que la demoiselle d'honneur meurt d'un infarctus en plein milieu de la cérémonie…

- Alors qu'elle a tout organisé et s'est tuée à la tâche ces derniers mois pour cela. Tu as raison cela ferait comme un manque dans le paysage.

- Angie, je compte sur toi pour me couvrir lorsque j'assisterais à la cérémonie de Maria.

- Entre dans ce taxi, Bella, me rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant la portière de la voiture qu'elle devait arrêter.

Je donnais l'adresse de l'immeuble où travaillait Jessica en calant la housse de sa robe à côté de moi.

- S'il te plait, Angie, tu sais combien c'est important pour moi, la suppliai-je du regard.

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle à regret. Dépêche-toi d'apporter sa robe à Jessica la pimbêche pour qu'on puisse aller se préparer.

Angela et moi étions amies depuis la première rentrée au lycée. Nous habitions toutes les deux une petite ville dans la périphérie de New York. Quand nous avions choisi notre orientation, nous avions été prises dans le même campus universitaire, ce qui nous avait permis d'habiter ensemble pendant toutes nos études. Notre amitié en avait été renforcée. D'autant plus sincère qu'Angie ne m'avait pas encore demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur.

- Bella Swan pour Jessica Stanley, annonçai-je à la standardiste de l'accueil.

Elle décrocha un téléphone et Jessica apparut quelques secondes après.

- Bella, tu es un ange, je te remercie. Je devais quitter tôt pour le coiffeur et avec mon congé pour la lune de miel, c'était compliqué de…

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je. Respire et je te dis à tout à l'heure.

Je sortis le plus rapidement possible de l'immeuble pour rejoindre le taxi dans lequel m'attendait Angie. Le chauffeur grognait car il était garé en double file. Je me jetai sur la portière avant de donner mon adresse.

- Je n'aimerai pas avoir ta vie, énonça Angela alors que je m'installais sur la banquette.

- Moi non plus.

* * *

><p>J'avais maximisé le temps qu'il me restait avant le mariage de Jessica. Après tout, ce n'était vraiment pas mon premier mariage. Je fis entrer Angela dans mon appartement. Appartement que je partagerais avec ma sœur d'ici quelques jours.<p>

Je me lavais pendant qu'Angela préparait de quoi nous soutenir pendant la soirée. Un thé avalé plus tard, c'est elle qui prit ma place sous la douche alors que je portais une dernière retouche à ma coiffure. Je l'avais laquée avec tout ce que je possédais en matière de produits fixants : elle devrait tenir la soirée. Je préparai ensuite trois sacs pendant qu'Angela s'habillait. Le premier contenait mes accessoires pour le mariage classique de Jessica, le second, ceux nécessaires à la cérémonie indienne de Maria, je pris soin de reprendre une plaquette de faux taliks (vous savez la tâche rouge au milieu du front ? Les commerçants en vendent comme des pièces détachables), et le troisième était pour Angela. Qui a coup sûr aurait oublié ses propres accessoires de demoiselles d'honneur.

- Redis-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de Miss Pimbêche ? me lança-t-elle en accrochant une pique à chignon dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Parce qu'elle sera bientôt Mrs Pimbêche et qu'on ne refuse rien à une mariée ?

Angela me regarda avec une moue dubitative. Elle inspecta tour à tour les deux premiers sacs en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Puis elle me sourit en regardant dans le troisième sac.

- Pour moi ? S'enquit-elle.

- Non, c'est pour le petit Jésus. Mais bien sûr Angie que c'est pour toi. Tu n'es pas fichue de garder une bague au bout de tes doigts une petite heure, alors des accessoires pour un mariage qui ne te plait pas…

- Note : c'est parce que la bague ne me plaisait pas, que je l'ai perdue.

Nous nous tirâmes la langue dans une puérilité toute relative, étant quand même habillée en demoiselles d'honneur. Nous enfilâmes nos souliers tandis que je prenais sous mon bras mes deux sacs et la robe qui composait la tenue de demoiselle d'honneur à la cérémonie de Maria.

* * *

><p>Nous prîmes un taxi jusqu'à Manhattan, lieu du mariage de Jessica, dans une église brevetée par ses soins. Comme d'habitude les demoiselles d'honneur eurent à cœur de rassurer la mariée sur sa magnificence, même si, je dois l'avouer, Jessica ressemblait plutôt à une énorme meringue. Mais c'était <em>son<em> plus beau jour de _sa_ vie et non le mien.

Nous restâmes avec elle jusqu'à ce que la marche nuptiale ne commence. J'avais fait le tour de l'église peu de temps avant pour vérifier que toutes les fleurs et tous les invités étaient à leur place. Nous passâmes devant elle en remontant la nef de l'église.

Dès que nous eûmes atteint nos places, la musique changea et Jessica apparut rayonnante. Alors que tout le monde regardait la mariée remonter l'allée, je regardais le marié, un certain Mike. C'était mon moment préféré dans un mariage. Et le visage du marié reflétait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour sa promise.

Angela enfonça son coude plusieurs fois de suite dans mon flan pour me désigner tous les beaux célibataires du parterre. Un homme blond détonnait. Il était pourtant habillé pour un mariage, mais quelque chose clochait dans son attitude. Le fait qu'aucun des deux mariés n'aient cherché à me le présenter me paraissait suspect.

En effet, Mike et Jessica, dans la félicité pré-mariage avaient tous deux cherché à me trouver un partenaire à la hauteur pour ledit mariage. J'avais essuyé plusieurs rencontres fortuites et mortifiantes. Après trois mois les rencontres cessèrent et j'avais pensé qu'ils avaient épuisé leur stock de célibataires potables. J'étais donc très étonnée de ne pas avoir rencontré l'homme qui se tenait au fond de la salle. Il regardait chaque détail du décor avec un sourire au coin de la bouche.

Mon portable vibra une première fois. Il ne me resterait bientôt plus qu'une demi-heure pour rejoindre Maria. Je vérifiai sur ma montre aussi discrètement que possible. L'échange des alliances eut lieu et tout le monde félicita la mariée. Je profitai de son inattention pour me jeter dans le premier taxi venu.

- Bonjour, ma petite dame. On va où ?

- Je vous offre trois cents dollars si vous acceptez de me conduire pendant toute la soirée.

- Banco ! s'exclama le chauffeur. Je m'appelle Zigui.

- Bella, me présentai-je avant de continuer, une seule condition Zigui : ne regardez jamais dans le rétroviseur ou cela vous coûtera vingt dollars à chaque fois.

- Très bien. Une adresse ?

- Brooklyn.

Le taxi s'ébranla alors que je me déshabillai à l'arrière du taxi. Je compris dans quelle urgence j'avais établi ce plan : c'était n'importe quoi et enfiler un sari dans un espace aussi réduit confinait au calvaire. Alors que j'enfilai ma dernière sandale, la voiture s'arrêta devant le lieu de cérémonie. Je remerciais Zigui avant de sortir à toute allure. Les sandales étaient plus recommandées que les talons pour courir, et je ne me gênais pas.

J'arrivais devant Maria qui ne s'était pas inquiétée de mon absence tellement prise dans son mouvement de panique. Les futures mariées sont sans cœur, sachez-le.

- Quel est le problème ?

- J'ai perdu mon talik ! s'exclama Maria.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai une pleine plaquette dans mon sac.

La mariée soupira tandis que j'ouvris mon sac pour lui tendre les fameux taliks.

- Tu es un ange.

- Je te remercie, Maria. Allons-y.

Maria se mariait avec un indien. La cérémonie était mixte : Maria était chrétienne, Brachar hindou. Ils avaient quand même réalisé des concessions chacun de leurs côtés. La cérémonie indienne était d'une complexité à pierre fendre. Ils avaient décidé de la simplifier et de la mélanger avec la tradition chrétienne. Un curieux mélange en effet, et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver à Bollywood.

La cérémonie, à proprement parler, fut plus courte que celle de Jessica et cela me permit de rejoindre Zigui pour qu'il puisse m'emmener à la seconde noce. J'arrivais à temps pour me faufiler auprès d'Angela, avant d'aller féliciter les mariés. Angie ne lâchait pas des yeux les garçons d'honneur. Je lui en fis la remarque et elle me rétorqua :

- Je porte une robe hideuse en satin couleur violette. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que l'un d'entre eux, dit-elle en les désignant d'un signe de tête, me l'arrache avec les dents et me donne l'occasion de ne plus la porter.

Je souriais doucement à sa réponse, en regardant l'heure sur ma montre. Je me saisis, claqua une bise à Angie et courut en talons vers mon taxi. Zigui fit le trajet une dizaine de fois entre Manhattan et Brooklyn, ce que je trouvais assez formidable. Il le fit sans trop regarder dans le rétroviseur et ne perdit que quatre-vingt dollars. La régularité de sa conduite me permit de me changer à chaque fois intégralement.

N'allez pas croire que parce que je me suis dédoublée pendant une soirée pour deux mariages, je n'étais pas présente pour les mariées. J'ai tenu leurs traines dans les toilettes pour qu'elles puissent vider une vessie mise à dure épreuve avec le champagne. Je gardais un œil sur le service à table et en salle, je participais à toutes les danses communes, indiennes ou classiques.

Preuve en est qu'aucune des deux n'a remarqué mes absences prolongées aux toilettes : deux heures après le début de la cérémonie, elles ont chacun réalisé un discours touchants afin de me remercier pour les avoir suivi et soutenu pendant l'élaboration et le temps de leur mariage. J'avais fait mon travail de demoiselle d'honneur selon moi, mais j'avais été touchée par l'expression de leur gratitude. Je trouvais juste étrange qu'elles aient utilisé quasiment les mêmes mots pour le faire, alors que Jessica et Maria n'avaient absolument rien de commun. Enfin…

Je fis mes adieux à Maria en renouvelant tous mes vœux de bonheur :

- Ne peux-tu pas rester ? me supplia-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, je dois rentrer, j'ai une super réunion demain. Mais on se téléphone.

Maria me sourit et me laissa partir. Je me changeai avec délectation une dernière fois dans le taxi de Zigui. Je réussis à arriver à l'heure pour le lancer de bouquet de Jessica. J'espérais l'attraper, pour une fois. Angela me lança un sourire ravi, lorsqu'elle me repéra dans la foule, en se détachant d'un des garçons d'honneur. Cette fille ne devait même pas savoir combien d'hommes sont passés dans ses bras. Je lui souris en retour.

Pas que je ne comprenais pas son désir ardent de coucher avec tout ce que New York compte d'hommes à son goût. Non en réalité je ne comprenais pas, j'étais ce qu'on peut appeler une fille romantique, passionnée par le mariage. Angie était la fille d'un pasteur de notre petite ville. Sa majorité et ses études sur le campus de New York l'avaient épanouie et donner un goût pour les hommes. Angela s'exposait à la critique de notre ville à chaque fois qu'elle revenait chez ses parents un nouveau soupirant au bras. Elle s'exposait à la critique de ses collègues. Elle s'exposait à la critique de tous. Mais Angie s'en fichait : elle aimait les hommes. Elle riait du reste. Cela me faisait plaisir de la voir heureuse à ce mariage. Elle n'avait accepté que pour me soutenir, c'était une amie formidable.

La mariée se plaça sur l'estrade installée pour les musiciens comme convenu. Elle lança le bouquet qui pour une fois, prit la direction de mes bras. Quelqu'un percuta mon épaule droite et tout fut noir.

* * *

><p>- Calmez-vous, allez chercher une serviette et vous de l'eau, ordonna une voix que je ne connaissais pas.<p>

J'ouvris prudemment une paupière pour voir le visage de mon sauveur, qui n'était autre que l'illustre inconnu présent au mariage de Jessica et Mike. Il était blond et beau. Cette constatation ne me fit ni chaud ni froid, contrairement à Angie, je n'aimais qu'un homme.

- Vous êtes médecin ? M'enquis-je en me souvenant de ces dernières paroles.

- Non mais elles m'énervaient. Je m'appelle Jasper, me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Je la lui serrais en me tenant la tête. Angela arriva sur ces entrefaites.

- Tout va bien Bella ? M'interrogea-t-elle d'un air anxieux.

- Je vais bien Angie. Je vais rentrer, tu m'excuseras auprès de Jess ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front, me fit un sourire et partit à la recherche de Jessica ou du garçon d'honneur, peu m'importait sur l'instant.

- Bien, reprit _Jasper_, si nous y allions.

Il m'aida à me lever et ne fut pas surpris lorsque je lui indiquai le taxi de Zigui. Il s'installa avec moi à l'arrière.

- Vous couvriez deux mariages ce soir ? Attaqua-t-il avec un sourire à tout confondre

Je donnais mon adresse à Zigui sans m'intéresser à mon compagnon de voyage. Il me scruta quelques instants. Je finis par craquer et répondre le plus brièvement possible :

- Oui.

- Un seul mariage ce n'est pas déjà assez éprouvant ?

- J'adore cela, répondis-je sur le même mode qu'auparavant.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il avec un regard lumineux.

- Je rencontre des personnes comme vous, très positives. Et sinon, tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis écrivain.

- Évidemment.

- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Zigui.

Jasper sortit son portefeuille pour payer, j'avais déjà les billets en main.

- Je paie, lui annonçai-je d'un ton que j'espérais sans appel, Jasper sortit du taxi. Je tendis deux cents dollars à Zigui en lui disant :

- Deux cents dollars et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée avant de descendre de la voiture en reprenant mes deux sacs et mon sari.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous aimez cela, reprit Jasper alors que j'émergeais de la voiture. C'est un rituel compliqué pour un truc qui a quand même une chance sur trois de foirer.

- Et bien, je vous remercie de votre opinion, et vous souhaite une bonne soirée, lui répondis-je en prenant mes clefs.

- Vous êtes allée à combien de mariages en tout ? Insista-t-il.

- Bonne soirée, m'exclamai en claquant la porte de l'immeuble.

J'eus la force de monter, d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement. Je pris le temps de ranger soigneusement mes deux robes de demoiselles d'honneur dans la gigantesque armoire du couloir qui en contenait une petite vingtaine. Je réussis avec effort à refermer les deux battants avant de m'écrouler sous la douche.

Je m'endormis lorsque ma tête toucha l'oreiller. Une seule phrase me revint en tête : « Un seul mariage ce n'est pas déjà assez éprouvant ? ».

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce premier chapitre. La fiction devrait en comporter en tout trois ou quatre. Ils seront publiés de façon moins régulière que La Lune est une menteuse, qui reste quand même ma priorité ^^. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! A bientôt ! A.<p> 


	2. Seconde Partie

**Titre : 27 Robes**

**Auteur** : Damoiselle A.

**Résumé** : Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW

**NDA** : Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette mini-fic. Je remercie chaleureusement les revieweuses qui ont pris le temps de commenter ou de mettre en alertes/favoris cette fiction ="p. Cela prouve que les couples atypiques commencent à intéresser pas mal de gens, et que nous allons bientôt pouvoir taper sur Edward xD ^^.

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à Emy et Ayana pour leurs reviews anonymes ^^. Je suis heureuse que le couple tout comme l'histoire vous plaisent ^^.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>27 ROBES – SECONDE PARTIE<strong>

Je me levai avec difficulté le lendemain matin. J'émergeais devant un café maison et après une douche chaude. Je me préparai avec soin. Après tout, aujourd'hui Edward me remarquerait peut être ? Hors de question de ne pas être préparée.

Je pris rapidement mon sac, ma veste et mes clefs avant de refermer la porte de mon appartement derrière moi. Le siège de la compagnie pour laquelle je travaillais était situé près de Central Park. Je rentrais dans une bouche de métro pour prendre la ligne qui me mènerait devant les bureaux de la Cullen Sportive Compagnie.

J'entrai dans le bâtiment à la suite d'Angela, je l'arrêtai pour la saluer.

Quand nous étions sorties de la faculté elle avait trouvé un emploi dans cette entreprise à la comptabilité. Les chiffres, c'était ce qu'elle préférait. D'après elle, ils ne pouvaient pas mentir et c'était une qualité qu'elle appréciait. Elle avait repéré une demande d'assistante pour moi et je m'étais présentée. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans.

- Alors comment vas-tu ma belle ? S'enquit-elle avec un sourire jovial.

- Très bien et toi ? Mais dis- moi, tu n'étais pas déjà habillée comme cela hier ?

- Si, dit-elle achevant de me convaincre de deux choses : je n'étais pas folle et elle n'avait clairement pas dormi chez elle.

- Il s'appelait comment ? Demandai-je avec un sourire indulgent.

- Benjamin. Enfin je crois.

J'éclatais de rire devant son air dubitatif. C'était Angie tout craché. J'arrivais à l'accueil et saluai Maggie, notre standardiste. Elle me fit un sourire, elle aussi allait bientôt se marier. Je le savais pertinemment puisque je préparais son mariage. Un mariage particulier : un mariage gothique.

Angie plaisanta avec moi jusqu'à l'aile de la production. Je récupérai les images pour le magazine mensuel de l'entreprise. Je me rendis ensuite dans mon bureau juste en face de celui de mon patron. Devrais-je dire de l'homme le plus parfait du monde ? Un soupir s'éleva en moi alors que je me penchai sur les photographies.

Angela arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour m'apporter un café bien senti. Elle précéda un livreur qui me tendit un énorme bouquet dans un vase. Il me demanda une signature avant de partir. Je sentis un sourire énorme naître en moi.

- Il n'y a pas de carte, dis-je à Angie. Si ça se trouve c'est Edward qui me les a envoyées.

- Calme-toi, tu ne le sais pas. On n'extrapole rien, tiens donne je vais les mettre sur ton bureau.

Un aboiement me sortit de mes réflexions et j'accueilli Dipsy avec force caresses et sourires. Edward Cullen apparut finalement au bout du couloir. Cet homme était parfait, il était gentil, intelligent, passionné. Un rêve, mon rêve.

- Bonjour Bella, me salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Edward, comment s'est passée cette ascension ?

- Très bien, nous avons battu notre propre record, Emmett et moi.

- Mais ce n'est pas votre sixième ascension ?

- Exact. Comment vous souvenez vous de tout cela ?

- C'est un métier, lui répondis-je avec le sourire. Nous venons de recevoir les photographies de la production. Je voulais avoir votre avis.

Edward se pencha devant moi et je me retins de le scruter attentivement.

- Elles ne me conviennent pas, énonça-t-il d'un ton certain.

- Elles font trop posées ? Pas assez aventurières ? Proposai-je.

- Exactement. Vous voyez, Bella, c'est pour cela que vous êtes si précieuse. Qui d'autre finirait mes phrases sinon ? Plaisanta-t-il et je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade.

Je me repris rapidement pour énoncer la liste des tâches qui l'attendaient aujourd'hui :

- Je me suis aussi permis de répondre favorablement pour vous à la demande de présence de Hale & Co pour leur gala annuel.

- Il faudra que je parle ?

- Oui, un discours très bref sur l'écologie et comment pratiquer un sport en limitant les impacts sur la nature.

- Dois-je y aller accompagné ? S'enquit-il en caressant son chien.

- Ce serait mieux, ils vous ont retenu deux invitations.

- Très bien. Au moins c'est un aspect de ma vie que vous ne gérer pas pour moi, le taquina-t-il.

Je sentis mon cœur se fendre un peu plus. Je me rendis directement dans mon bureau et retrouvai le sourire face au bouquet de fleurs qui y trônait. Angela allait me parler lorsqu'Edward sortit de son bureau :

- Bella, c'est vous qui avez posé le sandwich sur mon bureau ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé que vous auriez faim.

- C'est pour de petites attentions comme celles-ci que je vous aime.

Il disparut sur le seuil de la porte.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, bafouillai-je.

Angela se plaça en face de moi et me gifla. Je sursautai sur la violence de l'impact. Elle me lança un regard qui voulait dire « Arrête immédiatement de te faire du mal » :

- Tu as raison, je… vais me remettre au travail.

Elle sortit de mon bureau et je soupirai en reprenant mes travaux.

* * *

><p>Les cheveux en pagaille, un air maussade sur le visage, je contemplais le chantier qu'était devenu mon bureau. Je l'avais entièrement fouillé et ce, sans le moindre résultat. Mais où pouvait être ce fichu agenda ?<p>

J'avais retrouvé des stylos perdus derrière mon bureau, des post-it glissés sous l'armoire, mais aucune trace de mon agenda. D'après Angela, il était ma Bible. En réalité, j'ai toujours adoré les courses de rentrée. Quand ma mère était encore là, nous les faisions en famille. Nous prenions les plus beaux cahiers au papier fin et à l'odeur particulière… Une odeur de neuf.

Après sa mort, le budget de notre famille avait sérieusement diminué pour les courses de rentrée. C'est pourquoi, nous délaissions, Rose et moi, les plus belles choses pour nous reporter aux moins chères. Le seul luxe que je m'autorisais était le choix de mon agenda. Je pouvais rester de longues minutes devant l'étalage en les comparants, en les sentant et finalement j'en élisais un.

Aujourd'hui encore à chaque nouvelle année, je choisis avec soin mon compagnon de papier. C'est ainsi que l'on remarque qu'en réalité nous sommes juste des enfants qui ont grandi. Néanmoins, mon agenda aussi sentimental soit-il, détenait également un côté très pratique, et bien que toutes mes notes soient reportées sur l'ordinateur et que les numéros soient consignés dans un répertoire, sa perte me contrariait énormément.

Dedans j'y inscrivais toutes les tâches à effectuer pour le travail mais aussi pour ma vie personnelle : les rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, le dentiste, les têtes à têtes avec Angie, les envois de courriels à mon père, le nombre d'ascension d'Edward… Et bien sûr l'arrivée de ma sœur.

Je pestai encore une fois devant mon incapacité à mettre la main sur ce fichu organisateur de vie. Je choisis rapidement d'en commander un neuf, avant de me précipiter pour débaucher le plus vite possible. Ma sœur devait arriver à l'aéroport dans moins d'une heure et je serais présente pour l'attendre.

Alors que je sortais dans le couloir, je fus interrompu par Edward qui me héla :

- Bella ? Je suis désolé de vous arrêter dans votre course, mais… Nous serons tous au Midnight ce soir pour les fiançailles de Maggie, y allez-vous ?

- Oui, répondis-je sous le coup de la surprise. J'y serai, confirmai-je avec le sourire.

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors, me répondit Edward en me rendant mon sourire au centuple.

Je souriais comme une démente lorsque je croisais Angie au bas de l'immeuble.

- Bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Formidable. Au fait tu vas aux fiançailles de Maggie ce soir ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Edward vient de me demander si j'y allais ou pas, chantonnai-je en me déhanchant comme une adolescente.

Angie éclata de rire à ma suite avant de me serrer dans ses bras :

- J'espère que tu ne te fais pas de faux espoirs.

- Moi non plus, lui rétorquai-je. Par contre je vais devoir aller récupérer Rose…

- Va, cours et nous venge ! Lança Angela dans les airs.

Je me mis à courir sous les rires de celle-ci. Les moments de bonheur simples étaient rares, aussi en profitais-je avec intensité. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que ce soir, enfin, je pourrai tout avouer de mon inclination au beau Edward…

* * *

><p>- Rose ! L'appelai-je en la voyant arriver par la porte du terminal.<p>

- Bella ! s'écria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'as pas changé, c'est fou !

- Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Contente de revenir à New York ?

- Très contente, affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Où sont tes bagages ? Lui demandai-je en ne voyant que son sac à main.

- Oh, je me suis fait un ami dans le train : Garrett voici ma sœur Bella. Garrett a eu la gentillesse de m'aider avec mes valises.

Je fis un sourire à Garrett avant de prendre le chariot à bagages de ma sœur. Nous partîmes dans un dernier sourire éblouissant. En écoutant ma sœur me raconter ses dernières péripéties, je me remémorais les aléas de notre relation sororale. Rosalie et moi étions le jour et la nuit : elle était aussi blonde que j'étais brune, aussi belle que j'étais banale, aussi peu intéressée par les études que j'étais studieuse.

J'avais pris mon rôle d'aînée très au sérieux après la mort de notre mère, afin d'aider au maximum notre père. J'avais pris en charge les lessives, les courses et parfois la confection des repas. Je faisais repasser ses leçons à Rose, et la couchais quand notre père, Chef de police de la petite ville où nous habitions, faisait une garde et rentrait tard. J'avais géré les caprices et les colères de Rosalie. Seulement à l'adolescence, nos centres d'intérêts divergeant, nos liens s'étaient distendus.

Aujourd'hui j'avais la nette impression que l'important pour ma sœur était son apparence. Ma mère m'avait expliqué que la vie de Rose ne serait pas simple car elle était jolie. Déjà bébé elle aurait pu faire du mannequinat et cette beauté ne l'avait jamais quittée. Y compris pendant la douloureuse période de l'adolescence. Ma mère m'avait expliqué que l'entourage de Rosalie ne verrait que sa beauté, pour laquelle il lui attribuerait toutes sortes de qualités. Seulement si elle n'était reconnue que pour sa beauté, elle se penserait bien évidemment bête. Il fallait que moi, sa sœur, voit au-delà de son apparence.

Petite, cette vision des choses m'avait blessée : ma mère ne me trouvait pas_ belle_. La mise en garde n'était que pour Rose. Les années passant, j'avais compris que je n'étais pas de la même beauté irréelle que ma sœur, j'étais juste jolie lorsque je faisais un effort. Je m'y étais résolue et m'efforçais de percer la carapace de ma sœur afin de découvrir autre chose que la mannequin fashionista en elle.

Alors qu'elle m'expliquait comment elle avait terminé sa relation avec Rodolfo, je me mis à remettre sérieusement en question le bon sens de ma mère. Mais Rose était ma sœur, ma famille. Nous nous étions éduquées ensemble et il y avait toujours cette complicité qui nous permettait de rire d'un battement de sourcils et de hennir à des réflexions peu spirituelles hors contexte.

- Rodolfo m'a dit qu'il voulait venir avec moi, je n'étais pas surprise mais j'avais besoin d'espace. Spazio Rodolfo, spazio, termina-t-elle en riant.

Je portai ses valises derrière elle, et elle entra la première dans mon appartement.

- Ouah, c'est tellement petit et mignon, j'ai toujours adoré ton chez-toi, dit-elle en observant le salon à partir de l'entrée.

Je la poussai un peu afin de faire rentrer son immense collection de vêtements italiens dans notre appartement. Dût-elle ne pas être ma sœur, j'aurais depuis longtemps refusé l'accès de mon appartement à une telle collection. Je ne jurai que par les couturiers français.

- Je suis ravie d'être rentrée au pays… Ces six mois m'ont paru une éternité, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Rosalie se dirigea vers une console située en face de l'entrée. Encadré, un article de journal trônait sur la tablette. Elle s'en empara et me le montra. Le titre était « _Une promenade d'un après-midi se transforme en voyage d'une vie_ ». Il était paru dans le New York Journal le lendemain du mariage de nos parents.

- J'ai l'âge que maman avait ce jour-là, déclara ma sœur, presque jour pour jour.

- Oui, soufflai-je avec émotion. C'était le mariage parfait, le Boat house, le super orchestre, la cérémonie au soleil couchant.

- Tout était parfait à part la robe, répliqua une Rose taquine, de la dentelle synthétique...

- Cela ne pouvait pas être mieux que cela, transigeai-je.

- En tout cas ils étaient réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je en classant le courrier.

Un silence tomba avant que Rose ne saisisse les coupures de journaux placés à côté du cadre et ne me demande :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Des articles sur des mariages ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je... J'étais... Excuse-moi, dis-je en les reprenant. J'allais les recycler justement.

- Tu allais les recycler et en quoi ? Railla-t-elle moqueuse. En papier peint ?

- C'est, c'est de cet homme, Malcolm Whitlock, ces articles sont vraiment très bons, m'expliquai-je en me rendant dans la cuisine pour me préparer quelque chose à boire. Alors je les garde. En fait, j'adore ces histoires de fiançailles, de demandes en mariage complètement folles… M'emportai-je avant de me rendre compte que ma sœur fixait ses ongles d'un air bien plus intéressé que par mes paroles.

- Enfin laisse tomber, repris-je, ce n'est pas très intéressant. Alors tu restes combien de temps ?

- Une semaine ou deux, me répondit-elle en me souriant.

Elle s'était installée sur l'une des chaises entourant la table de la cuisine. Celle-ci était aménagée de telle façon qu'il n'y ait aucune séparation entre le salon, l'entrée et cette dernière.

- Les défilés d'automne sont terminés alors je ne suis pas débordée de travail.

- Oh en parlant de boulot, m'exclamai-je joyeusement en m'asseyant à côté d'elle, une tasse de thé à la main. J'ai une petite fête avec des amis du bureau ce soir tu veux venir avec moi ?

- A vrai dire je devais boire un verre avec des copains milanais, reprit-elle gênée.

- D'accord… Alors si je comprends bien, dissertai-je faussement outrée, ce soir tu préfères sortir avec des mannequins italiens plutôt que de venir à une gentille fête de bureau avec moi ?

- Bizarre hein ? Me répondit-elle en souriant. Oui, mais je vais essayer d'y aller, essaya-t-elle de se racheter en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

- Merci. La vodka est au congélateur,, la renseignai-je, le Red-bull sur le frigo et dans l'armoire…

- IL Y A DE LA TARTE AUX FRAISES !

Nous hurlâmes cette dernière phrase en chœur. Cette plaisanterie était issue d'un autre temps, d'une autre enfance, celle où notre mère était encore présente. Loin de mes moments nostalgiques, Rose se réjouissait et s'auto-congratulait pour cette petite victoire :

- Je l'ai dit en premier. J'ai gagné !

Je souris face à son enthousiasme enfantin et elle prit la direction de l'armoire pour en sortir le gâteau.

* * *

><p>- Ouais c'est ça on verra bien, me répondit Angela, un Cosmopolitan à la main.<p>

Nous avions pris place à côté l'une de l'autre dans un endroit stratégique du Midnight qui nous permettait d'observer l'ensemble des agissements de nos collègues tout en nous gardant assez loin de leurs oreilles. Cela avait l'avantage de pouvoir les critiquer vertement, en particulier cette pauvre Maggie, qui n'avait rien demandé et recevait ses présents à côté d'une table surchargée de paquets en tous genres.

Nous étions en pleine critique des souliers de cette peste de Kate Denali lorsqu'Edward s'avança vers nous. Mon cœur rata un battement en le voyant si beau.

- Vous lui offrez des verres à champagne et une bouteille en cristal, lui répondis-je avant qu'il n'ait posé la question.

- Ok. Y a-t-il des chances qu'elle croie que cela vienne vraiment de moi ? S'enquit-il avec humour.

- Cela se pourrait : je l'ai emballé de façon à ce qu'on croit qu'une voiture lui ait passé dessus, lui rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

- Délicate attention. Je vais au bar me chercher à boire, voulez-vous que je vous ramène quelque chose ? Un peu de courage liquide ? Me proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Et pour toi, Angela, un antidote contre la gueule de bois ?

- Très drôle, Patron, grinça Angela avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux rien, merci, lui répondis-je avec un sourire lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi.

Il me sourit en retour avant de s'éclipser parmi la foule. Angie fusilla des yeux le verre que je portai à ma bouche. Elle me prit par le bras et m'incita à la suivre dans ces déambulations parmi la foule.

- Quand il te demande si tu veux boire quelque chose, me sermonna-t-elle, tu lui fais un sourire et tu lui dis une vodka soda. Si tu as déjà un verre tu l'avales en vitesse. Et là, tu commences à flirter. Vous baisez entre collègues et sans le vouloir tu tombes enceinte. Alors vous vous mariez et c'est le septième ciel !

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Lui rappelai-je sévèrement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me croie irresponsable.

- Oui c'est ce que les hommes veulent : une fille responsable.

- Tu te trompes, la rabrouais-je. Il apprécie ce côté-là de moi.

- A quoi bon apprécier si personne n'est à poil ? Gémit-elle plaintivement.

N'ayant aucune réponse valable à apporter à cet argument massue, je tirai la langue à ma meilleure amie. Nous nous souriions encore lorsqu'Edward émergea de la masse pour venir se poster en face de moi.

- Bella, en passant tu as bien eu ce que j'ai fait déposer à ton bureau ce matin. Cela t'allait ? S'enquit-il inquiet.

- Si cela m'allait ? Demandai-je avant de comprendre. Oui, cela m'allait très bien, assurai-je avec un sourire radieux.

- Formidable parce que toi et moi avons jamais eu de relations pareilles auparavant et je voulais être sûr que cela te convenait.

J'opinai du bonnet, totalement enchantée… Edward m'avait offert des fleurs. J'entendis quelqu'un l'appeler au loin.

- Ok, excuse-moi.

A peine eut-il passé le seuil d'écoute que je laissais libre court à mon enthousiasme auprès d'Angie.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, il m'a offert des fleurs ! Braillai-je dans les oreilles de ma meilleure amie, dans une régression totale vers l'adolescence.

- Calme-toi, lança-t-elle avec une voix digne d'un général rappelant ses troupes à l'ordre, tu n'es pas dans un conte de fée : il faut que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui dises comment tu te sens.

J'acquiesçai à ses paroles totalement déconnectée de la réalité… Enfin. Edward.

- Tu entends ? Me secoua-t-elle. C'est tout de suite ou jamais alors il vaut mieux que ce soit tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Me questionna-t-elle une dernière fois. Fonce.

Gardant en tête les mots d'Angie, je m'élançai dans la foule à la recherche d'Edward, toute à ma joie de pouvoir _enfin_ lui avouer mes sentiments. Cette fois c'était décidé, je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour aller lui déclarer ma flamme. Même si dans mes rêves les plus fous, la situation était clairement inversée. Je scannais la foule afin de le trouver et je vis qu'il se dirigeait vers ma sœur, Rosalie, encore plus belle que cet après-midi dans une robe pailletée et excentrique.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'essayais d'accélérer afin d'arriver à Rose avant lui. Peine perdue, j'arrivais quelque secondes après.

- Hey ! Bella ! Me héla Rose.

Je fus alors la victime d'un cauchemar horrible : ma sœur regardait Edward qui la regardait. Ils se souriaient tous les deux dans un silence proprement inconfortable pour moi.

- Oh Edward voici ma sœur, Rose. Rose voici mon Edward, les présentai-je. Euh… pardon je ne voulais pas dire cela… m'embrouillai-je.

Je fus sauvée par mon prince charmant : quelle qualité cet homme ne possédait-il pas ?

- Bella est mon assistante, elle est mon bras droit.

- Elle a de la chance rétorqua ma sœur avec un sourire.

- Oh c'est moi qui en ai, répliqua-t-il gentleman. Dès que j'ai besoin d'aide, elle s'élance à mon secours. Et comme si je n'abusais déjà pas suffisamment d'elle j'ai fait déposer mon ticket de blanchisserie sur son bureau ce matin.

Mon conte de fée s'effondra sur place. Le ticket. Mais bien sûr. Un gémissement de pur désespoir faillit passer la barrière de ma gorge.

- Je pense qu'on peut considérer cela comme une urgence, plaisanta Edward avec un sourire.

- Parfois du linge repassé c'est un besoin vital, acquiesça ma sœur qui n'avait jamais eu à s'en soucier, étant donné que c'était moi qui réalisais la corvée de repassage.

- Surtout lorsqu'on a plus une seule paire de chaussettes, avoua mon prince charmant avec une grimace.

Ma sœur, bon public, riait aux éclats. Mon cauchemar se concrétisait. Ma sœur flirtait avec mon patron, qui se révélait être l'homme le plus parfait que cette terre ait porté et mon béguin depuis trois ans.

- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ? Lui proposa-t-il galamment.

Et l'on put constater la différence majeure entre Rosalie et moi :

- Oui bien sûr, j'étais venue pour boire un verre avec ma sœur.

Il lui sourit, elle lui sourit et ils partirent vers le bar bras dessus, bras dessous. Un sentiment de frustration intense monta en moi à la vitesse d'un feu dévorant. Un hurlement bestial se coinça quelque part dans ma gorge quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras :

- Bonsoir, me salua un homme que je reconnus rapidement comme Jasper, le pseudo-médecin. Comment vas-tu ?

J'étais bien trop choquée par son apparition pour lui répondre clairement. Je fixai ces yeux avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Mais que venait-il faire ici ? A ce moment précis ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas ruminer ma douleur en paix ?

- Les fleurs t'ont plus j'espère ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire.

Le mien se fana instantanément. Le bouquet de fleurs qui m'avait tant fait espérer d'Edward quelque chose qu'il était visiblement prêt à donner à ma sœur.

- Elles étaient de toi ? Le questionnai-je pour être sûre. C'est toi qui m'a envoyé des fleurs, l'enragé des mariages ?

Il acquiesça avec un regard légèrement troublé, ce qui était logique, vu la tête que je devais faire.

- Super ! M'enthousiasmai-je alors que j'étais loin de ressentir une telle joie. C'est une excellente nouvelle, vraiment excellente ! Tu me tiendrais cela une seconde ?

- Oui bien sûr, je ...

- Merci, le coupai-je.

Je sentais l'explosion de mes sentiments arrivée de manière imminente. Je pris la porte au fond de la salle et me retrouvais dans un couloir sombre. Je pus enfin exprimer ma rage, la trahison de ma sœur et la déception…

- AHHAAHAHHA ILS ME FONT TOUS CHIER !

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je prie l'une de mes ballerines en main pour cogner contre le pauvre mur, qui ne m'avait décidément rien fait. Je soufflai un bon coup. J'eus alors la mauvaise idée de me retourner : le couloir menait à une autre salle qui était remplie de personnes. Ils fêtaient les cinquante ans de mariage d'un couple qui était apparemment en train de faire un discours quand je les ai interrompus.

Je balbutiai quelque chose avant de reprendre le couloir en sens inverse. Je remarquai alors que je n'avais pas fermé la porte derrière moi et que Jasper avait pu assister à ma crise. Je soufflai durement en me disant que cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire. Je revins vers Jasper qui m'attendait, sourire aux lèvres et verre à la main.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ? M'enquis-je en reprenant mon verre pour en boire une gorgée.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais reçu mes fleurs, reprit-il doucement. Et je voulais te remettre quelque chose...

Il se baissa pour attraper quelque chose dans sa sacoche. A vrai dire, à ce moment précis, cela ne m'intéressait pas. En bougeant il m'avait permis de voir le couple que formait ma sœur et mon patron, au bar, en train de se bécoter. Il me sortit de ma transe morbide en me tendant un agenda. Mon agenda.

- Oh merci ! Dis-je chaleureusement.

- Il était par terre dans le taxi. J'avais le choix entre te l'apporter ce soir ou lors de ton épilation bikini jeudi… donc je me suis dit...

- Tu as lu mon agenda ? Demandai-je suspicieuse et surprise.

- En fait pas vraiment, j'ai essayé de le lire mais tu écris vraiment avec des pattes de mouche. Tu sais ils dont maintenant des agendas électroniques supers et ils s'occupent de tout pour toi.

- Je te remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, le coupai-je sèchement en faisant quelques pas pour sortir.

- Ok attends, je peux t'offrir un verre ?

Il suivait mes pas de telle façon que nous nous retrouvâmes pile en face du bar où se trouvait Rose et Edward.

- Merci de m'avoir amené mon agenda c'est très gentil mais...

- Je te propose un verre pas une semaine à Hawaï, ironisa Jasper avec un sourire. Cela va te calmer les nerfs. Juste un verre.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je crois que je ne suis pas tellement... amusante ce soir.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. On se reverra peut être par pur hasard jeudi. Peut-être pas non plus, sinon à un de ces jours !

Il s'éclipsa me laissant enfin ruminer ma peine en paix. C'était sans compter sur une certaine Angie qui me sauta dessus alors que Jasper avait à peine passer le seuil du club.

- Ouah c'est qui ce gars-là. Ou est-ce que je peux en trouver un ? S'enthousiasma-t-elle devant moi.

Aucun n'enthousiasme ne pourrait plus sauver cette soirée. Je la regardais avec un air las. Elle visualisa très bien pourquoi j'étais dans cet état-là et me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Nous convînmes dans arrangement dans la semaine pour que je puisse épancher ma déception sur son épaule. Elle m'embrassa alors que je m'armais de courage pour essayer de décrocher ma sœur de mon patron.

- Non je te jure, racontait Edward, je ne pourrais jamais faire cela, c'était au moins un gros comme ça.

- Oh mon dieu, oui. Mais si je l'avais vu je n'aurais pas pu non plus.

J'haussai un sourcil à leur conversation : se rendaient-ils compte que pris dans un tout autre contexte leur conversation avait quelque chose d'indiciblement scabreux ?

- Il est tard, intervins-je auprès de ma sœur, tu dois être totalement épuisée.

- Non, me contredit-elle avec le sourire, allons danser.

- Mais Edward doit être... protestai-je.

- Je suis d'accord, me coupa-t-il, mais je suis un danseur médiocre.

- Non je ne te crois pas.

- Si c'est vrai et c'est arrivé plusieurs fois. Ils ont dû appeler une ambulance. Tu veux venir avec nous Bella ?

Je me retrouvais coincée dans une situation que j'abhorrai purement et simplement. J'étais tiraillée entre le besoin de dire oui et de leur pourrir le restant de la soirée et les dénégations vives que ma sœur m'encourageait à fournir en secouant sa jolie tête blonde. Je soupirai. Mon âme de grande sœur me perdrait.

- Allez-y tous les deux…

- D'accord.

Je les vis partir à travers la foule. Ma sœur eut la décence de se retourner pour me mimer quelques mots :

- Merci sœurette t'es un amour.

J'étais un amour ? Je ne le pensais pas, j'avais sérieusement pensé à saboter sa soirée. La seule chose que je voyais pour le moment était que mon amour me filait entre les doigts.

* * *

><p>Voici arriver la fin de cette seconde partie, légèrement plus longue que la première (environ 2000 mots de plus ="p). J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que j'ai su restée dans le ton du film et de l'histoire. J'ai essayé de reprendre à peu près les mêmes dialogues en rajoutant les réflexions personnelles de Bella que j'imagine assez sarcastique ^^.<p>

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, je répondrais à ceux du chapitre précédent à la suite de cette publication ^^. Bonne journée ! A.


	3. Troisième Partie

Titre: 27 Robes

Auteur : Damoiselle A.

Résumé : Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW

NDA : Bonjour à tous ! Voici la troisième partie de 27 Robes, posté dans un sacré dérapage, ce qui va finir par devenir une habitude. Il se déroule tout un tas d'évènements dans ce chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse la découverte, et vous retrouve plus bas.

Bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>27 ROBES – TROISIEME PARTIE<strong>

-Bella, dors, m'admonestai-je en me pelotonnant dans mon grand lit.

La tête calée entre la couverture et les oreillers, j'essayais de trouver une posture qui me permettrait de ne pas songer à cette maudite soirée. Peine perdue. Mon pire cauchemar s'était réalisé sous mes yeux, alors que je pensais que j'avais enfin réussi à attirer l'attention d'Edward.

Après les avoir vus partir ensemble, j'avais remercié Maggie et saluer Angela avant de rentrer. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était la situation qui en découlerait : je me retrouvais seule, dans mon appartement, sans aucune autre présence que mes pensées, pour le moins négatives.

Je soupirais une énième fois en frappant mon oreiller. J'avais désespérément attendu ma sœur devant la porte de l'appartement, feuilletant un magazine, dépoussiérant certains dossiers. Et lorsque je me suis retrouvée plus démunie que jamais, j'avais décidé de réaliser des allers retours entre mon fauteuil et le pallier. Ce n'est qu'en constatant cette attitude, somme toute puérile et pathétique que j'avais filé au lit.

Ma fascination pour Edward avait commencé dès le premier jour. J'avais été embauchée parmi quelques jeunes femmes, et j'avais été reconnue comme la plus capable. A l'époque, je n'en étais pas peu fière. La Directrice des Ressources Humaines m'avait reçu pour mon entretien d'embauche et je n'avais pas encore vu le dirigeant de l'entreprise.

Ma première rencontre avec lui avait eu lieu à la cafétéria. Ne le connaissant pas encore comme mon patron, j'avais accepté de discuter familièrement avec lui. J'avais pris mon plateau et fais quelques commentaires sur la diététique. Cela l'avait fait rire. Nous nous étions installés à une table ensemble, pour discuter. Il s'avérait que nous avions des points communs. Enfin une demi-heure à peine après notre rencontre, il me fut enlevé pour jeter un coup d'œil à la maquette du journal de l'entreprise. Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il devait être le rédacteur en chef.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant mon patron pour la première fois que je réalisais qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec Edward. Et que j'avais éprouvé une forte attirance pour lui. J'avais essayé de m'enlever cette idée de la tête, mais plus je travaillais avec lui et plus je le trouvais parfait. Gentleman. Accueillant. Gentil. Poli. Intelligent. Drôle et j'en passe…

Je gémis de frustration dans mon oreiller. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger amour et travail. Je le savais… Je me hissai sur mes avants bras afin de regarder l'heure. A deux heures du matin, je me relevais. L'idée de dormir confinait maintenant à l'impossible.

Je me relevai, et choisis après mettre avancée dans mon travail sur le MacBook de la maison d'entamer un ménage de printemps. En pleine nuit. Après avoir récuré, le miroir, le lavabo et la baignoire de la salle de bain, je m'attaquai irrémédiablement à la cuisine. Je vidais tous les placards et les nettoyais. Je me parlai toute seule, m'enrageant et me poursuivant dans un soliloque enflammé. Je grattai les brûleurs de la gazinière en imaginant divers scénarii :

- Salut Rose comment ça va ? M'exclamai-je avec de grands jeux de bras, mettant de la mousse partout. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Quoi vous avez parlé de moi pendant tout ce temps ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais juste partie intégrante de sa vie. On passe chaque heure de la journée ensemble tous les deux et on s'entend à merveille.

Je soupirai. Si seulement mon scénario pouvait être vrai. Soudain, j'entendis la clenche de la porte d'entrée. Craintive je lançai :

- Rose c'est toi ?

- Salut ! me répondit-elle avec un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie plus d'une jeune femme.

- Salut, la saluai-je légèrement soulagée qu'elle soit rentrée saine et sauve. Réflexe de grande sœur.

- T'es encore debout ? S'enquit-elle en me regardant frotter le gaz.

- Oui, j'étais en train de faire un peu de ménage, c'est bon pour mon karma, inventai-je en souriant.

Elle répliqua de la même façon en m'observant quelques secondes. Je n'étais pas à une bizarrerie près dans ma vie selon ma sœur : je n'avais pas d'homme, je m'en tenais à une seule amie, je pouvais mettre des pulls en acrylique, j'avais adoré les études et lire… Je pouvais raisonnablement faire du ménage à quatre heures du matin. C'était possible, dans mes cordes. J'étais assez farfelue pour qu'elle le croie. Elle dut parvenir à la même conclusion que la mienne, car elle s'écria visiblement ravie :

- Bella, je viens de vivre la plus belle soirée de ma vie, dit-elle en détachant exagérément chacun de ses mots.

- Oh c'est vrai j'avais totalement oublié que vous étiez sortis, mentis en me redressant soudainement.

Mal m'en a pris car je me cognais contre la porte d'un des placards que j'avais ouvert pour qu'il puisse sécher.

- Ça te fait bizarre ou... Reprit Rose, alors que son visage se fermait.

- Bizarre ? Dis-je, en prenant un air surpris. Pourquoi ce serait bizarre, c'est mon patron. Que veux-tu...

- Ok génial parce qu'on sort ensemble demain ! M'annonça –t-elle rayonnante.

- Oh c'est super, m'exclamai-je un ton au-dessus de ma voix habituelle.

- Oui je trouve aussi, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils face à mon enthousiasme, mais quand même pas à ce point-là. Oh, s'il te plait parle-moi de lui.

- Et bien, me forçai à commencer sans savoir comment je finirai ma phrase.

Je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais dire à Rose qui n'éveillerait aucun soupçon chez elle sur mes sentiments pour Edward. Peut-être que si je… Je chassai l'idée de lui faire comprendre qu'Edward était à moi. Si je n'avais pas réussi à attirer son attention pendant les longs mois qu'avaient duré notre collaboration, je n'y arriverai pas mieux maintenant, même si Rose se retirait. Et je ne souhaitais que le bonheur de ma sœur. Après quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaires, je décidais de lui parler de la carrière d'Edward tout en la rejoignant sur le canapé du salon.

- Il n' jamais terminé ses années lycée, il a préféré aller escalader les plus hauts sommets du monde. Ensuite il a lancé la compagnie Cullen qui est devenue l'une des compagnies les plus écologiques et philanthropiques du monde et cela avant son trentième anniversaire.

- Ouah...

- Et ce n'est que sa carrière ! M'emballai-je, enthousiaste. C'est un formidable patron, tout le monde l'aime, oui tout le monde. Il aime son chien Dipsy plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il ne mange pas de viande rouge, ce qui est assez cool et il aimerait passer le plus de temps possible à l'extérieur, dans la nature.

- Mon dieu, il est incroyable... Commenta ma sœur, heureuse de savoir que son prétendant était _si_ parfait.

Cela fit sonner une alarme dans ma tête et sans vraiment le vouloir, je laissai échapper :

- Oui mais il a des défauts. Je te le dis, il a un tas de défauts.

- Ah oui, lesquels ? S'enquit Rosalie, soucieuse.

- Et bien, il déteste les noix de cajou, lui répondis-je sérieusement, ce qui est très étrange. Il lui arrive de ne pas porter de chaussettes dans ses baskets, c'est totalement non hygiénique.

- Bella, ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher d'aller voir un peu plus loin, insinua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Un peu plus loin ? Demandai-je soudain inquiète. Comment cela un peu plus loin ? Je veux dire il ne s'est rien passé entre vous deux ce soir ?

Ma sœur avait la capacité illimitée de se rendre agréable à tout le monde, de nouer des amitiés rapidement et de tomber amoureuse encore plus vite. Un vrai cœur d'artichaut ! Et à cet instant je m'inquiétai autant pour Edward que pour elle.

- Et bien, hum...Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de se lever pour se préparer pour la nuit.

- Oui, je crois que je vois... souris-je faussement en la regardant partir. Hum, super, ouais, super...

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, hésitant entre me projeter contre le mur et sauter par la fenêtre. Devant ces décisions, bien trop radicales pour une heure aussi tardive, je partis me coucher.

* * *

><p>Rosalie tournait en rond dans l'appartement depuis quelques jours.<p>

Après le déjeuner avec Edward, il y avait eu un dîner. Puis mon patron avait dû partir dans un état lointain pour un quelconque évènement mondain. Il ne les appréciait pas, mais il était nécessaire qu'il y participe afin de faire connaitre sa compagnie.

Depuis son départ, Rose se rongeait les ongles, dépensait des fortunes en vêtements et en maquillage, et mon appartement commençait à ressembler à une boutique pour mannequin fortunée. Je ne disais rien tant que je pouvais m'échapper en allant travailler, même si Edward me manquait au bureau. En voyant le week end approché, la panique me prit. Je cherchais à tout prix une activité qui la ferait sortir de la maison sans vider son compte en banque.

Je me frappai le front avec le plat de la main quand je réalisais l'alternative, pourtant si simple, à un week end en tête à tête avec ma sœur et son téléphone. Aussi, la réveillai-je tôt en ce samedi matin, la tirant du sommeil malgré ses protestations.

- Lève-toi, la marmotte. Je t'emmène voir papa, et il nous fera son célèbre brunch.

Cela sembla la dérider un peu et elle se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Trois cafés plus tard, nous empruntions ma voiture pour nous rendre dans la bourgade de notre enfance.

* * *

><p>La maison de notre père n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours semblable à nos souvenirs d'enfance. Mon père l'avait cependant entretenue lorsque ses week ends le lui permettaient. Charlie Swan était le Chef de Police de cette petite ville. Et il veillait tous les samedis soirs pour modérer les ardeurs des jeunes partant à la ville pour s'amuser.<p>

La maison avait un extérieur en bois, la voiture de patrouille était garée devant. Notre père m'attendait comme un week end sur deux depuis cinq ans. Je descendis de la voiture avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

- Papa ? L'appelai-je en pénétrant dans l'entrée.

- J'arrive, me répondit-il.

Je laissai mon regard parcourir la maison. A gauche se trouvait le salon avec le nouvel écran plat que mon père s'était offert pour regarder les matchs. A droite, la cuisine aménagée dans laquelle nous prenions nos repas de famille, n'avait pas changé. Je souris en entendant ses pas lourds dans l'escalier qui menait au second étage.

- Salut, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je sentais Rose trépigner derrière la porte. Je lui tendis les repas que je lui avais préparés pour qu'il puisse manger convenablement pendant la semaine. Mon père avait dû faire de sérieux efforts en matière de cuisine à la mort de ma mère, mais tout ce qu'il savait préparer était le bacon, les œufs brouillés et les pancakes. De plus il n'avait pas toujours la patience de se faire à manger pour lui seul en rentrant de mission.

- Oh, ma Bella, tu n'aurais pas dû... Me remercia-t-il en m'embrassant sur les deux joues.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer tout comme mon père qui s'exclama avant de prendre ma sœur dans ses bras :

- Rosie, oh ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Est-ce que tu t'es vue ? Tu es superbe !

- Oh, Papa ! Lui répondit-elle, rayonnante avant de se défaire de son étreinte.

Elle eut le même geste que moi : elle observa chaque recoin de la maison pour constater des changements. Mais même la cuisine avait gardé ses meubles jaunes.

- Cet endroit n'a pas changé d'un iota, déclara-t-elle apparemment satisfaite.

- C'est très loin d'être vrai, lui répliqua Charlie contrarié, j'ai installé un nouvel auvent, décapé les huisseries et repeint les portes...

- Excuse moi je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir ses améliorations époustouflantes...

- Donne-moi ça..., en lui prenant des mains, les courses faites pour le déjeuner, sous nos rires.

Mon père n'a jamais été ce que l'on peut appeler un « bel homme ». La famille s'était souvent étonnée du choix de ma mère, qui était très belle. Lorsque je suis née chacun à certifier que j'étais _la fille de mon père_. Et lorsque Rosie est née, elle était déclarée immédiatement comme _la fille de Renée_ .

Mais ce que notre famille n'a jamais compris, c'était que lorsque mon père souriait, son visage se transformait, ses yeux pétillaient et il devenait alors, plus beau que n'importe quel homme.

* * *

><p>Nous étions installés confortablement sur la table de la cuisine. Notre père était aux fourneaux et s'empressait de préparer le meilleur brunch de notre vie. Il aimait nous gâter lorsque nous étions tous réunis, ce qui arrivait peu souvent, étant donné que Rosalie travaillait surtout à l'étranger, ou dans le meilleur des cas, dans d'autres états.<p>

- Et voilà ! déclara mon père en amenant des pancakes en forme de souris avec des morceaux de bacon grillés pour la bouche et de pépites de chocolat pour les yeux.

- Papa, tu ne nous trouves pas trop vieilles pour ce genre de choses ? L'interrogea ma sœur, faussement vexée.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

- Parfait, parce que je les adore ! S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

- Alors Rose, tu es ici pour combien de temps ? S'enquit mon père, anxieux de perdre sa cadette peu de temps après l'avoir retrouvée.

- Une semaine ou deux, répondis-je.

Je me repris mentalement pour demander confirmation – j'avais toujours tendance à répondre à la place de ma sœur :

- C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?

- En fait cela dépendra de la tournure que vont prendre les choses… Insinua Rosie.

- Quelles choses ? La questionna mon père.

La réponse de Rose fut coupée par une sonnerie de téléphone. Son téléphone. Elle se précipita.

- Excusez-moi. C'est Edward, me chuchota-t-elle excitée. Allo ? Salut Edward.

- Laisse-moi deviner, il y a un nouvel homme qui court après ta sœur, déclara placidement mon père.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à voir ses filles fréquentaient des hommes. Néanmoins il avait commencé à se forger une carapace de père blasé après avoir rencontré les dizaines de petits amis de Rose. Il me reprochait souvent de ne pas _amener quelqu'un à la maison_. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans ma vie, et contrairement à Rosalie, mes petits amis avaient été peu nombreux, mais mes relations avaient toutes duré plus de six mois.

- Je ne dirais pas qu'il lui court après, lui répondis-je hésitante.

Je ne voulais pas voir Edward comme l'un des petits amis écervelés de ma sœur.

- Bella ? S'enquit mon père d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, très bien tout va bien, mentis-je avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas.

* * *

><p>La fin du week end avait été moins pénible que les matins et les soirées passés avec ma sœur. Elle avait été enchantée de revoir notre père et nous avions passé la journée tous les trois, comme <em>au bon vieux temps<em>. Elle vivait entre deux appels d'Edward et je ne me torturais plus sur ce que j'aurai pu faire pour empêcher cette situation. Je m'étais résignée à ne plus rien contrôler, et je regardais ma sœur devenir folle après chaque coup de fil.

J'accueillis le lundi matin avec un grand sourire. Rose dormait encore lorsque je pris mon déjeuner. La journée devrait correctement se passer : aujourd'hui Edward revenait de son séjour. Je ne savais pas si je devais être triste ou heureuse.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'entrai dans mon bureau et commençai à travailler. Je remaniais l'agenda électronique, prenais des rendez-vous, répondais au téléphone… Et commençais à m'inquiéter car à dix heures, mon patron n'était toujours pas là et son bureau commençait à être couvert de post-it remplis de mon écriture.

Je fus distraite de mon travail par l'arrivée de ma sœur au bras d'Edward. Il me salua avant de les enfermer dans son bureau. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ressortit pour me demander d'annuler tous les rendez-vous de la journée, excepté la sortie avec Pedro. Je soupirai, mi résignée mi triste. Je les entendais parler à travers la vitre qui séparait nos deux bureaux :

- Oh bien sûr ! Certifiait Rose en gloussant.

- Ça te plairait ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Oui !

- Bien d'accord.

J'ouvris mon agenda afin de prendre le programme de la journée, et de faire dériver mon esprit. Je savais que je devais amener Maggie à une dégustation de pâtisseries _Chez Antoine_, mais ne me souvenais plus de l'horaire.

- Oh, seigneur, jurai-je doucement.

L'horreur me saisit lorsque j'arrivais à la page du jour : Jasper avait raturé soigneusement chaque centimètre carré de mon écriture : j'étais incapable de me relire. Et dans les espaces laissés vides, il avait écrit Jasper Whitlock, suivi de son numéro de téléphone : 917.555.0137. Je saisis mon téléphone, heureuse de trouver un exutoire à ma colère.

- Oui allô ? Répondit Jasper avec un ton joyeux.

- Tu as fait disparaitre une semaine complète de mon agenda, lui reprochais-je excédée. Tu es malade ?

- C'était une expérience. Je voulais savoir comme tu ferais si toutes tes secondes n'étaient pas organisées d'avance.

Je rageais en silence, totalement exaspérée. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur moi ?

- Et tu fais quoi à part travailler et aider tout le monde à se marier ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te regarder.

- Et comment tu fais pour te payer tous ces mariages ? Les billets d'avion, les robes, les cadeaux... Tu achètes toujours les mêmes ?

- Tout le monde adore mes cadeaux, lui répondis-je vexée, et comme j'en achète régulièrement, j'ai des réductions...

- C'est affreusement triste, je suis désolé d'apprendre cela, reprit-il avec un rire dans la voix. Mais je voudrais me faire pardonner. Que dirais tu d'un nouvel agenda ou de venir prendre un verre avec moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr je vais prendre cela en note tout de suite ! Répliquai-je, sarcastique. Oh mais tu l'as déjà fait pour tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Fais-moi plaisir, lui ordonnai-je excédée, dépêche-toi de trouver une autre fille à harceler.

- Non et si jamais tu as envie de sortir avec quelqu'un que tu n'as pas besoin d'emmener à un essayage ou à une dégustation de gâteaux... J'attends ton appel.

- C'est cela oui. Ciao.

Je raccrochais énervée et soulagée. Etrangement cette joute verbale m'avait fait du bien. Je respirai librement avant d'annuler tous les rendez-vous d'Edward.

* * *

><p>- Salut ! S'écria Pedro, enthousiaste.<p>

Je sursautai perdue dans mon travail avant de sentir un sourire radieux s'étaler sur mon visage.

- Salut Pedro ! Est-ce que tu es trop vieux pour les câlins ? L'interrogeai-je, faussement inquiète.

- Non ! répliqua-t-il en souriant et en me tendant les bras.

- Merci beaucoup, le remerciai-je, sincère après notre étreinte.

- Ah, il est là, s'exclama Edward en sortant de son bureau, ma sœur sur ses talons. Pedro !

- Salut, comment ça va Edward ? S'enquit Pedro en lui tapant dans la main.

- Bien. Alors Pedro est mon ... Commença Edward pour expliquer sa relation avec Pedro à Rose.

- Je suis son petit frère, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Du programme des Grands frères de Brooklyn, compléta mon patron. Pedro, Rose est la petite sœur de Bella.

- Oh...

- Hola, Pedro ! Le salua-t-elle avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

- Ouais, reprit Edward, surpris de l'exclamation de Rosalie, Bella, Rose et moi, on emmène Pedro à sa partie de baseball, tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Oh, je suis désolée j'ai trop de travail, je ferais mieux de rester ici, tentai-je de me défiler.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? De toute façon, ton patron est un salaud. Allez, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te renvoyer.

- D'accord, acceptai-je à contre cœur, avant de prendre mon sac.

- Très bien on y va.

J'avais envie de frapper Edward pour me faire endurer cela et Rosalie pour être aussi démonstrative. Je soupirai me demandant vaguement pourquoi mon patron voulait absolument que je l'accompagne au match de son petit-frère alors qu'il sortait avec ma sœur ?

Il nous fit entrer tous les quatre dans sa voiture, direction le Department of Youth Sports de Brooklyn. Pedro me fit un sourire lorsque je m'assis à l'arrière avec lui.

- Je suis content que tu viennes, me souffla-t-il.

* * *

><p>- Bonjour, déclara Edward en interpellant le gérant du stand de frites et de boissons du stade. Donnez-moi s'il vous plait trois boissons, trois frites et euh...<p>

- Un Doc'Chili, rajoutai-je à sa commande. Tu veux un Doc'Chili ? Questionnai-je ma sœur, qui je le savais, adorait cela.

- Oh non, sauf si c'est des saucisses au tofu et du chili sans viande.

- Je te demande pardon ? Répliquai-je interloquée.

- Ah bon tu es végétarienne ? Demanda Edward dans un sourire heureux.

- C'est très récent.

- Oui c'est clair, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Ma sœur adorait la viande. Elle tenait cela de mon père dont le plat préféré était un bifteck saignant avec des frites.

- J'ai essayé d'être végétalien, mais c'est trop contraignant, avoua-t-il dans un sourire gêné.

- Je comprends, certifia Rose, être végétarien est un très grand défi. Chaque fois que je pars en randonné, il faut que j'apporte mon propre tofu séché fait maison.

- Tu fais de la randonnée ? Je ne voudrais pas t'offenser mais tu n'es pas le genre de fille à trainer sur les sentiers. Surtout avec des chaussures comme cela.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Repris-je sarcastiquement. Le meilleur tofu séché est fait par des publicitaires en talon aiguilles !

- Je vois ce qui peut te faire dire cela, répondit Rose en ignorant mon intervention, et pourtant j'adore les activités de plein air, comme la randonnée. Mais pour être honnête je n'en ai plus fait depuis la mort de mon chien. Quand on était petite, Bella et moi, avions un chien qui s'appelait Torry. Je l'aimais tellement, je l'emmenais partout, en randonnée et en montagne. Il me manque ce sac à puces.

- Bella, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Torry, me reprocha mon patron.

- Tu as raison, j'ai certainement effacé de ma mémoire le souvenir de _Tobby_.

J'insistai sur le nom de notre chien. J'étais ulcérée par les mensonges de ma sœur. Elle détestait marcher, n'avait jamais fait de randonné et haïssait par-dessus tout le chien que notre père nous avait offert après la mort de maman. Rose se saisit, se rendant compte de son erreur. Elle se tourna vers Edward pour lui expliquer :

- Oui il s'appelait Tobby mais je l'appelais Torry à cause d'un zézaiement.

- Un zézaiement qui transformait tes _b_ en _r_ ? La questionnai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est drôle parce que quand j'étais petit, je bégayais.

Je faillis me prendre la tête dans les mains pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Il ne marchait pas, il courrait.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, on a plus de choses en commun que je croyais, s'exclama Rosalie.

- Moi aussi, murmurai-je.

- Je vais aller frapper des chandelles avec Pedro.

- Cela a l'air très amusant.

Je soufflai en voyant mon patron rejoindre son petit-frère. Je me retournai vers ma petite-sœur, estomaquée :

- A quoi tu joues ? Tu détestes les chiens, le tofu et tout ce qui est plein air.

- Non j'aime les yachts, les fleurs et prendre des bains de soleil. Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait...

- Tu haïssais Tobby. Tu le haïssais complètement. Tu n'aimes les animaux qu'en fourreau. Si tu dis cela c'est parce qu'Edward est trop séduisant, certainement, enfin il y en a qui le pensent en tout cas, me repris-je au dernier instant.

- Non, je ne haïssais pas notre chien. Ou seulement lorsqu'il bavait sur moi. Je pourrais aimer le lait de soja et la randonnée, si je veux. Pourquoi pas ?

Je la regardais, interloquée. Non seulement, elle détruisait toutes mes chances d'être heureuse avec Edward, mais en plus elle n'en profitait même pas pour être heureuse avec lui.

- Hey Rose, l'interpella mon patron, viens nous montrer de quoi tu es capable sur le terrain.

- Génial, ça à l'air super.

- Tu as déjà tenu une batte ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Non jamais.

- Alors baisse un peu ton bras.

Je soupirai avant de m'attaquer sauvagement à mes frites. Et je ne savais pas encore que ce ne serait que la première épreuve d'une longue liste…

* * *

><p>A la maison, une sorte de routine s'était installée entre Rose et moi. Nous recevions chaque jour les attentions de mon patron, ex homme de ma vie, pour ma sœur : dès qu'Edward partait en voyage, il envoyait un bouquet à son départ et à son retour. Il le faisait également après un rendez-vous. Enfin, je connaissais tous les livreurs du <em>Monde des Fleurs<em> et était devenue amie avec l'un d'entre eux, Barry. Rosalie n'arrêtait pas de me blaguer là-dessus.

Alors que je pensais que notre appartement ne pourrait pas contenir plus de fleurs, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Rose était encore dans la salle de bain, aussi me dévouais-je pour aller ouvrir.

- Bonjour, salua George. Pour Rose Swan.

- Merci George, le saluai-je en prenant le bouquet de fleurs qu'il me tendait.

Rose sortit de la salle de bain en courant pour me prendre le bouquet des mains. Elle le posa sur la table de la cuisine à la recherche d'un vase avant de regarder la carte accompagnant le bouquet.

- Oh regarde : "Je t'aime, Edward", me montra-t-elle souriante.

Oui, je voyais très bien.

Au bureau, travailler avec mon patron devenait difficile, et je n'aurai jamais cru dire cela. Il pouvait passer des heures au téléphone à écouter Rosalie parler. Mais la pire situation peuplant mes souvenirs était quand j'étais entrée dans son bureau. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucun téléphone à l'oreille, ce que je pouvais voir même de dos. Je lui demandais un avis sur un dossier avant de conclure sur une solution.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais géniale, me répondit-il, en me surprenant.

Je restais interdite avant de constater qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot et s'était acheté une main libre pour son portable ce qui m'avait induite en erreur. J'eus la plus grande envie de le frapper avant de voir l'écran de veille de son ordinateur portable, composé de photos de Rose et de lui.

J'étais ressortie, avec une telle ambivalence de sentiments, que même le meilleur psychologue de la ville n'aurait pas réussi à démêler.

Ma vie devenait un véritable enfer : lorsque je rentrais à la maison, j'entendais parler d'Edward et lorsque j'étais au bureau, il n'y avait plus que Rose. Mais je n'avais pas encore imaginé que ce serait pire : alors que Rose décrivait Edward à papa il émit le vœu de le rencontrer, infestant ainsi, la dernière partie de ma vie dans laquelle mon patron était un parfait inconnu.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans la pénible situation d'un dîner de famille à quatre. Je passais la soirée à remplir ma bouche avec les plats que j'avais préparés afin de ne pas participer à la conversation.

- Il est gentil tu ne trouves pas ? Me demanda mon père et je repris une bouchée de tarte en haussant les épaules.

La pire de toutes ces situations a certainement été la soirée où je suis rentrée après une journée de travail. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et Maggie avait émis des réserves sur le choix des fleurs. Elle voulait des roses noires et non rouges, sans cela son mariage ne pourrait être considéré comme gothique. Je rentrais complètement épuisée pour tomber face à face avec les dizaines de bouquets de fleurs et mon patron et ma sœur en train de s'embrasser passionnément en ôtant leurs vêtements dans le canapé. J'avais hésité une seconde avant de ressortir et d'appeler Angie.

Elle m'avait entrainé dans un bon restaurant et avait fait le sacrifice de sa nuit pour me soutenir. Nous avions passé la soirée en médisant sur ma sœur, sur le sort, sur la vie. En rentrant, nous nous étions étalées ensemble dans son grand lit, comme au temps de nos années de faculté.

* * *

><p>Le mariage de Maggie approchait et tout était fin prêt. La mariée avait finalement céder sur les roses rouges et son fiancé, Liam, avait finalement trouvé la tenue de marié « idéale », soit un pantalon-jupe noir clouté et une tunique du même acabit.<p>

J'étais une fois de plus demoiselle d'honneur. Seulement la nouveauté résidait dans ma tenue : mini-jupe noire, corset rouge et bottes en cuir. Sans oublier le collier clouté. Edward avait été invité et Rosalie s'était empressée d'accepter de l'accompagner.

Je devenais folle : Edward et Rose envahissaient chaque aspect de ma vie : mon travail, ma maison, ma famille et maintenant mes amis. Mon seul réconfort était Angela qui me soutenait dans l'effort que je faisais pour endurer silencieusement le couple. Elle était avec moi lors du mariage de Maggie et elle m'a donc vu me liquéfiais sur place lorsque j'ai vu Rosalie et Edward s'embrassaient au vu et au su de tous.

Mes collègues me regardaient avec pitié : ceux qui soupçonnaient mon inclination me plaignaient. Les autres se montraient compatissants : personne ne veut que sa sœur cadette trouve son âme sœur avant soi. Le mariage de Maggie ne m'avait donc pas procuré autant de satisfaction que les autres. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir aidée, j'étais malheureuse dans ma vie personnelle.

Et pour arranger le tout, lorsque j'arrivais au travail le lendemain, un post-it était placé sur ma lampe, bien en évidence.

_Veux-tu aller boire un verre ? Jasper. _

Je l'arrachai, découragée. Ma vie devenait un champ de ruine mais il était hors de question que je ne me laisse abattre : je devais continuer à y jouer mon rôle, et avec le sourire.

* * *

><p>- Bella ? M'appela Edward de son bureau en me montrant deux cravates. La moins laide c'est laquelle ?<p>

- Celle-là, déclarai-je sûre de moi.

- Et je peux te demander de... ?

- Bien sûr, lui dis-je en lui nouant son nœud de cravate. Ça va ? Lui demandai-je. Tu m'as l'air nerveux.

- Non ça va, je vais… Bien. Je suis comment ? S'enquit-il.

- Parfait, lui répliquai-je, rêveuse.

Il retourna dans son bureau en me souriant. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en souhaitant une bonne soirée à tout le personnel. Je me remis au travail pour quelques heures ayant un dossier à terminer. Je finis vers dix-neuf heures et décidai de lui apporter sur son bureau.

En le posant sur son bureau, je remarquai qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille. Je me saisis de son agenda afin de voir où il pouvait se trouver. Il était dans un restaurant appelé_ LeLaurie_, l'un des meilleurs restaurants de New York. Et il n'aurait rien pour payer…

Je pris mon sac rapidement, fermé la porte et sortit en trombe de l'immeuble. Je sifflai un taxi avant de donner l'adresse du restaurant. Il m'y déposa un quart d'heure après. Je lui demandai de m'attendre, puis me ruai dans le restaurant.

Ce que j'y découvris me stupéfia. Le restaurant était vide mis à part une table dressé pour deux, aux chandelles. Des musiciens faisant parti du décorum commencèrent à jouer et deux serveurs déplièrent une banderole sur laquelle étaient inscrits les mots : **Will you marry me ?**

- Attendez les gars, ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas la bonne, intervint Edward. Salut Bella.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, m'excusai-je, n'osant comprendre. J'aurais dû t'appeler mais tu as oublié ton portefeuille...

- Merci.

C'est à cet instant que ma sœur arriva agitée dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta nette devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

- Désolée je suis en retard, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ok allez-y, ordonna Edward aux musiciens...

- Bella je ne comprends rien ? Me demanda ma sœur.

En ce cas nous étions dans le même bateau. Mon cerveau était resté concentré sur la banderole. Un sifflement émis par Edward me sortit de ma torpeur. Dipsy apparut, une boite tenue sur son collier. Edward la caressa en lui reprenant la boite. Il s'avança vers Rose tandis que je comprenais enfin ses intentions.

- Oh ! M'exclamai-je

- Rose, je t'en prie assieds-toi une seconde, la pria Edward. Ecoute Rose mes parents se sont connus en jouant à la marelle à huit ans et ils sont mariés à dix-huit ans. Cela fait maintenant quarante-deux ans... J'ai tant attendu le moment de trouver quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer aussi fort que mon père aime ma mère. Je crois que j'ai trop travailler, mais...

- Excusez-moi, murmurai-je auprès des musiciens qui me barraient la sortie.

Je ne voulais pas assister à cette scène, je ne voulais pas être là.

- Rose à la seconde où je t'ai vu, j'ai su qu'on pourrait finir notre vie ensemble. Alors veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

- Oui bien sûr. Oh mon dieu Edward ! Je suis heureuse.

* * *

><p>Je restai sonnée par l'annonce un moment avant de reprendre mes esprits et de féliciter les deux nouveaux fiancés. Je partis en courant rejoindre Angela et finit par m'installer chez elle pour la nuit. Elle me proposa de l'alcool et pour une fois, je ne refusais pas. Je me remis de l'annonce petit à petit et repris mon travail normalement. Rose déménagea chez Edward et je retrouvais avec plaisir le calme de la maison.<p>

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, ma sœur organisa quelque chose pour notre famille. Elle nous appela mon père et moi pour nous réunir le samedi suivant. Edward proposa de m'y emmener avec eux. Je préférais faire le trajet dans ma propre voiture. A l'arrivée notre père nous attendait, impatient de revoir ses filles.

Rosalie n'attendit pas le début de l'apéritif pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mon père en resta surpris. Surpris mais heureux.

- Si je comprends bien tu vas revenir vivre dans le coin ? Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus agité.

- Oui papa !

- Ouah, et bien je suis très heureux. Tu donnes du travaille à Bella et ensuite tu fais rentrer ma Rosie au pays. Je te dois une fière chandelle, Edward.

- C'est plutôt moi qui vous en dois une, vous avez deux filles formidables…

- Attendez, s'exclama mon père, je reviens…

Et il disparut dans les étages me laissant seul avec ma sœur et son fiancé. Ils avaient adopté une posture qui leur était propre, Rose était dans les bras d'Edward et celui-ci lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est allé chercher. Je suis tellement heureuse moi aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre père revint avec une housse sous le bras. Une housse que j'aurai reconnue entre mille, pour avoir longtemps jouée avec petite. La housse de la robe de mariée de maman.

- Rose, l'interpella mon père en lui tendant la housse. Ta mère aurait voulu que tu l'aies.

- Oh papa merci. Merci. Merci beaucoup. Bella, ça ne t'embête pas ?

- Non, maman aurait voulu que tu la portes, dis-je émue.

- Ca c'est ma Bella, approuva mon père en nous prenant toutes les deux dans ses bras.

- Oh Edward, c'est celle de ma mère, c'est formidable non ?

- Oui elle est superbe, acquiesça-t-il avec le sourire.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier papa.

- Tu vas être magnifique, lui murmurai-je.

L'après-midi passa vite. Rose m'avait déjà promue première demoiselle d'honneur et bien entendu j'étais chargée de l'organisation du mariage. Elle commença une liste de choses à faire à laquelle j'acquiesçai avec le sourire. Elle était ma petite sœur. Il était l'homme parfait. Peut-être seraient-ils heureux ? A défaut d'être l'homme de ma vie, Edward serait celui de la vie de ma sœur… Et au fond, s'il n'y avait pas eu tous les mensonges de Rose entre eux, j'aurais été heureuse.

Je pris la voiture plus tôt que Rose et Edward prétextant une tâche urgente à faire pour une autre mariée. Personne n'objecta et je saluai tout le monde avant de m'éclipser. Une fois arrivée à la maison, je sus que j'avais besoin de sortir m'aérer la tête. Je décrochais mon portable pour appeler Angela. Au bout du cinquième appel, je laissais tomber. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'être dérangée. Alors sur une impulsion, je pris mon agenda et composai le numéro.

- Allo Jasper ? C'est Bella. Je suis d'accord pour le verre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà = ). Je vous rappelle que torturer, tuer et jeter des tomates sur les auteurs les empêchent d'écrire tout comme les enfermer dans les placards et les chatouiller à mort ^^.<p>

Je suis en train de créer un compte facebook pour mes fanfictions, dont celle-ci. Il sera consultable à tous à partir du site (vous ne serez donc pas obligées de vous inscrire). Je mettrai en ligne des affiches du film adaptées à cette fiction, ainsi que des photos des décors, des robes…Cela permettra à ceux qui ont vu le film de se remettre dans l'ambiance et à ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu de pouvoir voir les décors et les robes (parfois inénarrables)… Je vous donnerai l'adresse d'ici le prochain chapitre ^^. N'oubliez pas de consulter mon profil FFnet qui vous tient au courant de l'avancée des histoires =).

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt !


	4. Quatrième Partie

**Titre: 27 Robes**

**Auteur** : Damoiselle A.

**Résumé** : Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW

**NDA** : Bonjour à tous !

Voici le quatrième chapitre de 27 Robes légèrement en avance et cela grâce à vous. Vous m'avez tellement soutenu que cela m'a donné envie d'écrire encore plus ^^. Je trouve cela merveilleux et je vous en remercie, surtout n'arrêtez pas ^^.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas !

A.

* * *

><p><em>Petit conseil de lecture : dans ce chapitre je vous présente les différentes robes de demoiselle d'honneur portées par Bella, le mieux serait que vous vous rendiez sur mon profil facebook, dossier 27 Robes afin d'avoir une idée plus précise des monstruosités que lui ont fait porter ses amies ^^. Le lien est sur mon profil ^^. Il est malheureusement nécessaire d'avoir déjà un compte facebook.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>27 ROBES – QUATRIÈME PARTIE<strong>

- J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi tu as accepté. Tu ne voulais pas me voir et là, d'un coup...

Cette soirée commençait mal. J'avais appelé Jasper en désespoir de cause et il avait proposé de nous retrouver dans un bar qui passait la musique jazz. Manque de chance, ce soir il n'y avait pas de concert. Juste nous deux, en pleine discussion. Et j'étais déjà en train de remettre en question mon état de santé mental au moment où j'avais accepté.

Nous étions accoudés à un bar, nos boissons posées devant nous. Je faisais face à un miroir, ce qui n'était pas pour me plaire, mais cela valait sans doute mieux que de faire face à Jasper… Qui visiblement attendait une réponse à sa question. Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, je décidai de lui dire la vérité :

- Ma petite sœur va se marier.

- Avant toi, c'est cela ? Me demanda-t-il sans aucun sourire sarcastique, et je l'en remerciai mentalement.

- Ce n'est pas cela le problème, répondis-je désemparée.

Si seulement ce n'était que cela… Je partirai deux mois en psychothérapie pour évoquer mon enfance, ma mère et ma sœur. Non le problème était que j'allais devoir organiser le mariage de ma sœur avec l'homme que j'aime. Et tout cela, parce que je n'avais pas eu le cran de confier mes sentiments à l'un ou à l'autre. Je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même et cela me rendait folle. Mais que pouvais-je avouer à Jasper ?

- Tu ne connais pas Rose, elle va me demander de tout faire, je vais organiser son mariage dans les moindres détails, soupirai-je en me rappelant que pour la première fois de toute ma carrière de demoiselle d'honneur, je n'avais pas choisi de l'être et que la mariée serait encore plus tyrannique que les autres.

- Alors dis-lui non, vint simplement la réponse.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as juste à lui dire non, reprit Jasper, serein. Tu as déjà dit non à des gens auparavant j'imagine.

- Évidemment à maintes et maintes reprises quand la situation... dis-je avant de me rendre compte que c'était un mensonge. Je me repris :

- Jamais pas une fois.

- Mais tu as envie de lui dire non ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Oublie cela tout de suite, répliquai-je sèchement, c'est ma sœur.

- Mais tu peux lui dire non parce que justement parce que c'est ta sœur, insista-t-il en souriant.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il avala une gorgée de sa bière et je fis de même avec mon Cosmopolitan. Il se retourna finalement vers moi.

- Écoute tu sais quoi on va faire un jeu pratique. Tu vas t'exercer à dire non. Okay ? Tourne-toi, fais-moi plaisir.

Je soupirai devant son excentricité. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser, après tout il avait accepté de sortir pour me changer les idées et au contraire du rendez-vous qu'il s'était peut-être imaginé, il se voyait obligé de me consoler. Je me tournais donc. Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Jasper me fit un sourire.

- Bella, donne-moi cinquante dollars ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, répliquai-je fermement.

- Juste cinquante dollars, je vais te les rendre.

- Non, repris-je, fière de moi.

- Bella, s'il te plait, donne-moi cinquante dollars.

Son ton était suppliant, ses yeux brillants, il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de désemparé. Je ne savais pas résisté à la gentillesse ou à défaut à une demande polie. Alors les deux combinées… Je faillis accepter avant de me rendre compte que c'était certainement un test.

- Non, répondis-je, mais le ton était nettement moins assuré que les deux premières fois.

- Ce n'était pas si mal, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire encourageant. Je peux goûter ? Me demanda-t-il en esquissant un geste vers mon verre.

- Bien sûr, répliquai-je trop vite, avant de me reprendre, non !

- Dommage, tu t'en sortais si bien ! S'exclama Jasper tout sourire. C'est vraiment fort ton truc…

La sortie eut un bilan plutôt positif. Je fis le portrait de ma sœur et de son fiancé à Jasper. Il me souriait, écoutant ce que j'avais à dire, et je dois avouer que c'était agréable. Il régla nos consommations, alors que j'étais partie aux toilettes et nous sortîmes de l'atmosphère étouffante du bar. Après un au revoir ce qu'il y a de plus formel, je me retrouvais dans le métro, afin de rallier mon appartement. Alors que je m'escrimai à ouvrir la porte de mon appartement dans le noir, je me pris à penser ce que donnerait une relation entre Jasper Whitlock et moi. Juste quelques secondes. Avant d'éclater de rire à cette perspective et d'entrer dans mon salon.

* * *

><p>Ma sœur m'avait donné rendez-vous dans Central Park, elle voulait me faire une surprise. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais à partir du moment où cela ne comportait pas Edward, Rose et moi et une pièce fermée, tout m'allait. A peine eussé-je le temps de lui dire bonjour, qu'elle m'entraina à sa suite. Je pris mon calepin sur lequel je notais toutes les tâches que les mariées me confiaient d'ordinaire.<p>

- Donc tu es passé chez le fleuriste ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Han han, approuvai-je en mordillant mon crayon à papier.

- Tu as approuvé les cadeaux ? Lui demandai-je à mon tour

- Oui. Et tu as envoyé les faire-parts ?

- C'est fait ! Répliquai-je, en réponse à son ton ferme.

- C'est génial je m'amuse comme une folle ! S'exclama-t-elle en accélérant le pas. Je t'ai dit que j'avais demandé à Victoria d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

- Qui ça ? Insistai-je, pas bien sûr de comprendre.

- Victoria, notre petite, petite, cousine.

- Oh et pourquoi pas Jane? Notre cousine Jane ?

- Pas question. Elle est bien trop enceinte, ce ne serait pas du tout esthétique. Oh excuse-moi je sais que tu n'aimes pas Victoria.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aimerais pas la femme qui m'a demandé si j'étais la présidente du comité des petits seins tout le long de mon adolescence ? Rétorquai-je, acide.

- Tu n'avais pas à l'écouter ! Reprit ma sœur. Et puis, ils ont fini par pousser, ils n'ont juste pas fait leur secondaire ! Affirma Rose, clôturant ainsi le sujet. En ce qui concerne la troisième demoiselle d'honneur, j'aimerai que ce soit ton amie, tu sais...

- Angie, proposai-je estomaquée. Mon Angie ?

- Oui, c'est une jolie fille, elle pourra porter une robe bustier. Tu sais je n'ai pas énormément de copines, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les filles semblent ne pas beaucoup m'aimer...

Je ne répondis rien à cet excès de mauvaise foi, purement sororale. Je me contentai de le regarder en biais.

- Bon d'accord je sais pourquoi, admit-elle, en roulant des yeux. Tu vas lui demander d'accord ?

- Bien sûr je vais le faire, assurai-je en affichant une certitude que j'étais bien loin de ressentir.

- J'ai aussi pensé qu'on pourrait projeter un diaporama à la soirée de répétition. On mettrait des photos d'Edward et moi et on dirait des choses amusantes...

- Oui d'accord, acquiesçai-je en rajoutant cette tâche sur ma liste déjà pleine.

- Oh et devine quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle. Le journaliste qui t'obsède tant, il a l'intention d'écrire un article complet sur nous dans le journal. Il m'a appelé peux-tu croire cela ?

- Plus rien en m'étonne, soupirai-je.

Si même Malcolm Whitlock se mettait à s'intéresser à ce mariage, je n'avais plus qu'à baisser les bras et à accepter la fatalité.

- Ecoute j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit lorsque je suis arrivée à New York. Je crois que tu as raison. Ce serait spécial si je faisais le même genre de mariage que nos parents.

- Le même genre ? L'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, me répondit-elle en arrêtant notre balade. Et puisque je vais porter la même que maman de toute façon...TADAM !

Je levai les yeux de mon carnet de notes pour me rendre compte que nous étions devant le Boathouse, l'endroit rêvé pour un mariage à New York. L'Endroit, par excellence. Le lieu où nos parents avaient fêté leur mariage.

- Le Boathouse ? M'exclamai-je, estomaquée.

- Oui, oui ! S'extasia Rose, surexcitée. La première fois que j'ai appelé, ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune disponibilité avant dix-huit mois ! Mais à la neuvième fois, ils ont eu une annulation. Apparemment la mariée a couché avec le père du marié, son frère, sa sœur et la famille au complet ! Ils n'ont pas eu d'autres choix d'annuler. Mais cela nous permet de nous marier dans trois semaines !

- Dans trois semaines ? Hurlai-je, atterrée.

- Je suis certaine que tu pourras tout organiser en un rien de temps et je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre plus longtemps alors... M'expliqua-t-elle très vite.

Mon cerveau était resté sur deux choses : ma sœur se marierait dans la robe de mariée de ma mère au Boathouse, comme dans mon rêve de petite fille et avec l'homme le plus parfait qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré, et dont j'étais accessoirement amoureuse, mais en plus je devrais tout organiser avec elle et ce dans un délai record de trois semaines. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle se rende bien compte…

- Tu pourrais peut être te réjouir un peu pour moi... Insista-telle, en constatant mon manque de réaction.

- Oh je suis très contente c'est juste que...

- Tu aurais aimé te marier au Boathouse dans la robe de maman c'est ça ?

Plein dans le mil, mais pas que.

- Non c'est que j'ignorais que toi aussi tu voulais ça, mentis-je en souriant. Mais tu sais que ton bonheur c'est tout ce qui m'importe n'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'adore, s'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Son étreinte était sèche et brève. Elle s'en défit très vite avant de recommencer à marcher comme si elle ne venait pas de me jeter de l'acide à la figure, métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr.

- Allez maintenant parlons de choses plus importantes ! Je déteste les nappes et il faut absolument en louer d'autres, elles ne vont pas du tout avec la palette de couleur que j'ai choisi….

Et je me pris à penser que ces trois semaines seraient très longues, mais que je ferais de mon mieux pour ma sœur. Je l'avais promis.

* * *

><p>- Elle est tellement égoïste la salope ! S'écria Angela, mon amie à jamais.<p>

Elle ne s'était juste pas rendu compte que nous étions à notre cours de yoga hebdomadaire et que s'écrier dans une salle si petite des insanités devant trente personnes n'était pas précisément une chose à faire. Nous nous excusâmes en continuant notre série d'enchainements :

- Namasté.

Mais Angela en avait gros sur le cœur et elle n'allait pas lâcher le sujet de conversation sous prétexte que nous étions dans un lieu qui exigeait le silence. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Angie était ma meilleure amie. Elle avait ses défauts, mais également un cœur en or et ne pouvait pas se résoudre de voir les gens qu'elle aimait, blessés ou simplement malheureux.

- C'est hallucinant, je n'arrive pas à le croire, siffla-t-elle. Le pire c'est qu'elle fait tomber tous les hommes même les hommes biens comme Edward. Elle les hypnotise avec son vaudou et ils perdent complètement la tête ! Tu ne peux pas organiser le mariage de ta sœur avec l'homme que tu aimes, c'est… C'est malsain !

- Et bien elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il représente pour moi, me justifiai-je. Et il ne doit pas le savoir non plus, c'est mon patron. Je vais devoir en passer par là, je n'ai pas le choix. Et toi non plus, elle veut que tu sois sa demoiselle d'honneur.

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Me questionna-t-elle en laissant sa voix montée dans les aigus.

- Je t'en prie ! Chuchotai-je en tordant mon torse avant de me remettre sur le tapis.

- Non je ne le ferai pas principe. Je refuse. Non. Ne compte pas sur moi.

- S'il te plait ne me laisse pas toute seule s'il te plait… La suppliai-je, la tête en bas.

Le cours de yoga n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit au monde pour avoir ce genre de discussion, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de persuader une amie.

- D'accord je le fais parce que c'est toi, accepta Angie en se redressant. Mais si elle est vache avec moi elle aura de mes nouvelles et toi aussi. Comme je vais avoir bu quelques verres, je vais...

Je ne sus jamais ce qu'elle avait projeté de faire. Un coup de gong retentit, faisant trembler les murs. Apparemment notre professeur en avait assez de nos bavardages et en continuant ses exercices, elle avait frappé sur le gong pour nous faire taire. Nous reprîmes nos enchainements dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'Angela ne me souffle :

- Il n'y aucune affiche qui dit qu'on n'a pas le droit de parler.

Je pouffais d'un rire contenu sous le regard noir d'une trentaine d'élèves et de notre professeur de yoga.

* * *

><p>Les préparatifs étaient en marche. Depuis quelques jours j'avais bon espoir de finalement arriver à organiser ce mariage dans le temps imparti. L'une des plus grosses part de l'organisation était prise en charge par le Boathouse, ce qui était bien pratique, je devais l'avouer. Mais nous devions néanmoins commander le légendaire gâteau de mariage, et je ne connaissais qu'une seule pâtisserie qui accepterait de relever le défi : <em>Chez Antoine<em>. Nous nous y étions rendus avec Rose et Edward pour rencontrer le pâtissier en chef.

- Trois semaines, je ne pourrais pas y arriver ! S'écriait Antoine. C'est trop peu pour l'une de mes superbes créations !

- D'accord... Acquiesçai-je, préparant mon attaque, afin de ne surtout pas perdre la face devant ma sœur et mon futur beau-frère. Antoine, vous vous souvenez lorsque j'ai emmené les Newton ici et qu'ils ont commandé ce gâteau à six étages, cette superbe pièce de pâtisserie ? Ou encore la tour de pâtisseries surprises que vous aviez créé pour les Yorkie pour leur super fiesta ? Vous faites des miracles et nous le savons tous les deux. Alors vous allez faire un gâteau, vous allez le faire en trois semaines et je voudrais un rabais, s'il vous plait.

Lors de mon discours, toute sa superbe disparut. Sa physionomie changea alors qu'il se rappelait que je remplissais régulièrement son carnet de mariage. Il ne pourrait pas me refuser quoique se soit.

- Trois semaines ? Reprit-il. Je vais le faire avec plaisir !

- Hum ! Formidable ! M'exclamai-je en le remerciant du regard.

- Problème réglé, déclarai-je au couple en me tournant vers eux.

- Ouais ! S'écria ma sœur en levant les bras au ciel, en signe de victoire.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la pâtisserie et Rose retrouva immédiatement une posture acceptable. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je constatais que les applaudissements venaient de Jasper Whitlock.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Me suivait-il ? Etait-il l'un de ses harceleurs qui essayait de se rapprocher le plus possible de leur victime ?

- Je me présente Malcolm Whitlock, déclara-t-il en regardant le couple qui lui faisait face.

Mon souffle se coinça quelque part dans ma gorge.

- Oh oui, je ne voulais pas le croire avant de vous voir, s'amusa ma sœur. Voici mon fiancé Edward.

- Bonjour, le salua Edward de sa voix profonde.

- Bravo à tous les deux. Je vous félicite.

- Merci.

Un téléphone sonna et cela me sortit de ma transe.

- Ma chérie je dois répondre, excuse-moi. S'il y a une urgence gâteau je suis juste à côté, expliqua Edward en désignant la succursale de la pâtisserie.

- D'accord ! Acquiesça-t-elle en lui envoyant un baiser. Oh et voici Bella, ma sœur, me présenta-t-elle comme si elle venait juste de se rappeler de ma présence. Elle est obsédée par vos articles.

- Je ne suis pas...Contestai-je

- Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle ne l'est pas, mais elle els garde tous, elle est votre fan numéro 1.

C'était définitif, ma sœur allait mourir. Dans d'atroces souffrances, si possible. Elle dut voir qu'elle était allée trop loin en constatant mon regard noir. Elle essaya de se racheter :

- Euh pas d'une façon déplaisante par contre, assura Rose avec un sourire.

- D'accord… Reprit Jasper en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu t'appelais Jasper comme dans Jasper ? Intervins-je

- Je me sers de Malcolm pour les articles je ne veux pas me faire harceler par toutes les mariées.

Rose se permit un gloussement. Elle devait essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, mais étrangement cela ne fonctionna pas sur moi.

- Comment avez-vous connu Edward ? Interrogea Malcolm/Jasper.

- Espèce de salaud ! M'écriai-je, devant le changement brutal de conversation.

- Bella ! M'accusa ma sœur.

- Quoi ? Répliquai-je, avant de me rendre compte que je venais d'hurler sur le journaliste qui allait couvrir le plus beau jour de la vie de ma sœur. Excuse-moi, il m'a dit s'appeler Jasper, alors je suis un peu embrouillée.

- Attendez, vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Questionna Rose en agitant ses mains devant nous.

- Tous les deux on fraie dans le milieu du mariage alors... Expliqua Malcolm/Jasper, avec un sourire.

- Peux-tu nous laisser une petite seconde ? Demandai-je à ma sœur avec un regard suppliant. Juste une petite seconde ? Pour parler de toi !

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour entrainer Malcolm/Jasper à l'écart. Rose se dirigea vers le pauvre Antoine pour le harceler de question.

- Tu m'as menti ! L'accusai-je sans préambule.

- Non, je t'ai dit que j'étais écrivain, je ne t'ai pas dit ce que j'écrivais, rétorqua-t-il, toujours souriant.

- Mais tu écris des choses absolument magnifiques ! M'exclamai-je. Est-ce que tu crois à l'amour et au mariage et tu fais semblant d'être cynique ou alors tu es vraiment un cynique qui sait récupérer le romantisme pour des filles comme moi ?

- Je suis pas du tout certain de comprendre, me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais je dirais la deuxième option, la récupération.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'apprendre que ma chanson préférée parlait d'un sandwich….

Je vis le rire contenu dans l'expression de Jasper. Ma sœur me sauva en se présentant à nos côtés :

- Hum, je peux vous enlever un moment pour parler d'Edward et moi ?

- Bien sûr c'est pourquoi je suis là, assura Jasper. Je vais prendre mon carnet de notes. Allons de ce côté...

- Bonne idée, certifia Rosalie, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je n'en étais pas si sûre.

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, ma journée avait été calme. Edward et Rosalie avaient prévu une journée en amoureux et je n'étais pas réquisitionnée pour une quelconque tâche relative au mariage. J'avais pu me lever tard, profité de ma journée pour ranger et nettoyer mon appartement. J'avais rattrapé le linge que j'avais en retard et m'étais même avancée sur quelques dossiers. Angela m'avait téléphoné pour m'inviter à une soirée à vingt heures. J'avais refusé, profitant de ce rare moment de quiétude.<p>

Je me morfondais tranquillement en faisant la vaisselle sur mon sort, en colère contre moi-même pour n'avoir rien dit et laisser cette situation arrivée. J'étais aussi en colère contre Jasper Whitlock pour m'avoir trompée alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas. Pour écrire des choses émouvantes alors qu'il était incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment. Je pensais à la robe de ma mère et au bonheur de Charlie lorsque Rose lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait vivre à New York…

La sonnette interrompit mes pensées. Je soupirais en rinçant mes mains. Je les essuyais sur un torchon avant d'aller regarder dans le judas. Mon père ne m'aurait pas pardonné de me faire agresser parce que je n'avais pas pris mes précautions avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais l'inconnu sonnant à la porte n'en était pas un : Jasper Whitlock se tenait devant moi, sur le palier.

- Oh, quoi encore ? M'exaspérai-je contre la porte. Rose n'est pas là.

- C'est toi que je suis venue voir, me répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois faire des entrevues avec les amis et la famille…

Je refermais l'œilleton en m'éloignant de la porte. Il pouvait se mettre ses entrevues là où je le pensais. Je me dirigeai vers le cuisine lorsque :

- S'il te plait ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, insistait-il. Pour Edward et Rose.

J'avais parfaitement conscience qu'il jouait avec mes faiblesses. Je ne pourrais rien refuser à ma sœur et à son beau-frère. Elle m'arracherait les yeux si elle apprenait que j'avais fait fuir le journaliste qui devait couvrir son mariage, l'empêchant par là même d'avoir un article, comme papa et maman, dans New York Journal.

- Fais chier ! Râlai-je mais j'ouvris néanmoins la porte en me plaçant dans l'embrasure.

- Merci. Je peux entrer ?

- Demande-moi ce que tu as à me demander, répliquai-je, fermement décidée à ne pas bouger d'un iota. A moins que tu n'aies encore envie de me mentir ?

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, plaida-t-il en s'avançant vers moi, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que de reculer et de le laisser entrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas avec ça... dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. J'ai seulement omis de te dire...

- On la fait cette entrevue ou pas ? Le coupai-je sèchement en reprenant ma place devant l'évier.

- La demoiselle d'honneur est plutôt particulière... Commenta-t-il dans son microphone. Alors dis-moi ce que tu penses de la romance éclair de Rose ?

- Je suis on ne peut plus heureuse. C'est ma petite sœur, je lui ai appris à lire l'heure, à faire de la bicyclette et faire cuire du poisson dans le lave-vaisselle*… Je l'ai pratiquement élevée, ajoutai-je avant de me rendre compte que cette phrase pourrait être publiée.

Je me retournai vivement pour voir Jasper écoutant, son microphone à la main, alors qu'il contemplait la décoration de mon salon.

- Oh, s'il te pait, n'écris pas ça… Cela pourrait… Tuer… Mon père.

Jasper me jeta un drôle de regard avant de reprendre l'exploration de mon appartement. Il aperçut le placard du couloir, qui ne pouvait malheureusement plus fermer, rapport au nombre de chose que je devais y ranger.

- Attends un peu c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- C'est rien, répliquai-je nerveusement en plaçant ma poêle sur le rebord de l'évier.

- Est-ce que se sont tes... Commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers le placard.

- NON ! M'écriai-je en me jetant devant lui.

Il me contourna alors que je me propulsai devant lui afin d'attraper les pans du placard pour masquer ce qu'il contenait. Alors que je poussai, Jasper tirait. Il gagna, évidemment.

- Ce sont des robes de demoiselles d'honneur ! S'exclama-t-il devant mon placard.

Celui-ci regorgeait de robes. En réalité s'était une penderie qui s'était remplie au fil des années et des mariages auxquels j'assistais. Je gardai tout : les robes mais aussi les accessoires et les chaussures. Lorsque la barre de suspension n'avait plus suffi, mon père avait monté des tringles sur les portes pour ranger les accessoires.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! M'écriai-je.

- Oh doux Jésus, mais tu les gardes toutes ! Tu en as plein le placard, pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que j'ai un tas d'amies et que je n'ai pas envie de me défaire de mes robes, repris-je en me plaçant devant mes robes comme pour les protéger de ses insultes.

- Cela se voit et cela se comprend très bien parce qu'elles sont... elles sont vraiment belles, ironisa Jasper en touchant ma robe jaune.

- Y en a qui sont pas si mal, rétorquai-je prête à tout pour les défendre, et je savais y faire, il n'était pas le premier à les critiquer.

- Qui ne sont pas si mal ? J'aimerai bien en voir une qui ne soit pas si mal !

- Bon très bien, bougonnai-je en farfouillant dans mon placard. Alors... euh pas celle-là... Celle-ci ! Celle-ci est vraiment...

- Horrible ? Ce n'est pas le mot que tu cherchais. C'est quoi cette couleur ? Vomi ?

- Non elle est vert olive, c'est très tendance ! Dis-je, prête à défendre ma robe. Et tu peux me croire elle tombe à merveille.

- Oh non d'après moi c'est un instrument de torture que t'as imposé une amie mariée qui voulait que tu sois laide ! Assura Jasper avec un tel sérieux que je faillis rire.

- Non, Leah voulait du vert olive parce que cela va bien à tout le monde ! Contrai-je, tout aussi sérieuse.

- Elle se fait des illusions et est prête à croire n'importe quoi, déclara-t-il à son microphone.

- C'est totalement faux, répliquai-je, enclenchant le microphone sans quitter ses yeux de mon regard, et je vais te prouver que tu as tort !

Je sortis du couloir pour me rendre dans ma chambre, afin d'enfiler cette robe et ses accessoires. Il ne me suivit pas, un bon point pour lui et attendit sagement devant la porte de ma chambre. J'en ressortis quelques minutes après.

- Tu vois, elle n'est pas si mal, déclarai-je en ouvrant la porte, le regard fixé sur la robe, et la ceinture à nœud est très flatteuse.

J'entendis un flash et je vis Jasper avec un appareil photo numérique. Il s'approcha de moi, appareil en main.

- Je te l'accorde, tu as totalement raison pour la robe elle est loin d'être si mal, mais pour la couleur, s'il te plait... Dit-il en me montrant la photo de moi qu'il venait de faire.

- Bah, euh, c'est ton flash on dirait qu'il fait mal ressortir la couleur, si ça avait été une photo normale... Commençai-je avant de me rendre compte que mon point de vue était totalement indéfendable…Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas génial.

- Là-dessus tu as vraiment l'air d'une sirène mouillée, reprit-il avec un sourire. Mais tu devrais être flattée elle ne voulait pas être à côté d'une jolie jeune femme qui aurait eu une belle toilette.

La gêne envahit tout mon être, sans que je sache bien pourquoi. Ne voulant pas que sa déclaration plane entre nous comme une épée de Damoclès, je repris :

- C'est loin d'être la pire de toutes, si j'avais à choisir... Attends j'en ai une ! C'est ma préférée ! M'exclamai-je en la trouvant dans le placard.

La robe que j'avais en tête était dans un style particulier, la couleur dominante était le jaune, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de dentelle et de volants.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est quoi cette horreur ?

- Mariage à thème ! Répondis-je tout sourire.

- Mais c'était quoi le thème ? L'humiliation ? S'ébroua Jasper alors que je partais l'enfiler.

Je revins et il commença à comprendre où la mariée avait voulu en venir :

- Bon sang ! Un mariage à la _Autant en emporte le vent_ ? Proposa-t-il en prenant une nouvelle photo.

- Oui, j'ai assisté à trois !

Peut-être à cause de son sourire, ou de son air bienveillant, ou de l'intérêt qu'il portait aux divers mariages auxquels j'avais assisté, je me mis à lui raconter l'anecdote concernant le mariage de mon amie, Heidi, avec Demetri. Heidi voulait un mariage à la _Autant en emporte le vent_, elle était tombée amoureuse de Rhett Butler adolescente. C'était pour cette occasion que j'avais acheté ma robe. Demetri avait accepté de mauvaise grâce et tout le monde portait des costumes d'époque.

C'est devenu beaucoup moins pratique lorsqu'il a fallu faire la photographie de mariage : les femmes portaient toutes des robes à jupons et dentelle et des ombrelles sur leurs épaules. Il avait fallu une demi-heure au photographe pour trouver le bon angle afin d'avoir une photographie avec toutes les demoiselles d'honneur, les témoins et les mariées. Il avait juste eu le temps de prendre sa photo avant que Chelsea, la sœur d'Heidi, ne tombe la tête la première sur le parquet ciré. Elle s'était ouvert le crâne et elle avait dû être transportée à l'hôpital…Heidi lui avait passé un savon dans l'ambulance.

- Je rêve ! S'exclama Jasper. Allez, qu'est-ce que tu as d'autres, vas-y ! Montre-moi !

Je passai une robe dans les tons orangés. La mariée avait voulu une robe à jupon pouvant permettre aux demoiselles d'honneur de s'envoler si par malheur elles tournaient sur elles-mêmes. Impossible de danser un rock, et la mariée avait tenu a en passé toute la soirée.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit-il en se tournant vers le placard. Là, je veux voir la Japonaise…

- Donne-la moi, répliquai-je en tendant la main, avec un équilibre précaire.

Je me rendis brièvement dans ma chambre pour passer la robe de cérémonie de mon amie, Tia. Elle aussi avait souhaité se marier dans la robe de cérémonie japonaise qu'avait porté sa mère à son propre mariage. J'ouvris la porte et Jasper prit une photo avant de me saluer à la mode japonaise.

Je ne pus me retenir de lui glisser que lors de la photographie de mariage de mon amie Tia, elle avait souhaité être photographié avec toutes ses demoiselles d'honneur et que je faisais bien vingt centimètres de plus que chacune d'entre elle. J'avais dû prendre la pose à genoux, pour ne pas gâcher l'esthétique de la photo.

Le défilé continua et Jasper me prit en photo sous toutes les coutures et dans chacun de me robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Je riais de ses commentaires et répondais à ces questions. Je n'avais aucun complexe à m'afficher dans la robe de demoiselle d'honneur imposée par ma cousine Victoria, c'est dire. Elle était absolument affreuse, verte forêt, les manches avaient la forme d'un ballon et nous devions porter des gants de la même couleur que la robe.

- Vraiment jolie ! Tu te trouves jolie ?

- Adorable ! Répondis-je avec un sourire.

J'enfilai ensuite la robe version cabaret qu'avait choisie Lucy pour son mariage.

- Oh !

- Les mariées adorent les accessoires, dis-je en montrant le nœud papillon que je portais autour du cou et mon haut de forme.

Je souris en enfilant la prochaine robe, et sortis rapidement sous le regard indéchiffrable de Jasper.

- Les hommes portaient des robes, les femmes des complets.

Nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble.

* * *

><p>- Jasper ? L'appelai en sortant de ma chambre dans la robe jaune canari de mon amie Mary.<p>

- Je suis là. Oh ! S'écria-t-il en fermant les yeux. Hum, c'était quoi le thème ? M'interrogea-t-il ne me montrant un bout de tissu rose fuchsia.

- Mariage californien.

J'avais passé le mariage à me cacher derrière chaque personne qui passait à ma portée. La robe était trop courte que ce soit au niveau de la poitrine, qu'au niveau des cuisses. J'avais fait les photos en me planquant derrière les autres demoiselles d'honneur et même la mariée elle-même.

Mais cela n'avait pas été pire que la photographie de mariage de mon amie Nettie. Elle avait souhaité faire un mariage à thème et celui-ci était le Texas, dont elle était originaire. J'avais dû monter sur un cheval pour le mettre en ligne avec les autres afin de prendre la photo. J'avais mal dirigé le cheval et j'aurais dû faire un demi-tour pour être dans le même sens que les autres. Au lieu de cela le photographe, tout heureux de cette mise en scène cocasse, en a profité pour nous bombarder avec son appareil.

Jasper sortit de mon armoire avec une paire de palme et un tuba, un regard interrogatif placardé sur le visage. Charlotte voulait un mariage aquatique et elle avait réservé un parc aquatique pour cela. Le prête avait dû descendre dans un bassin de cinq mètres de profondeur avec une bouteille d'oxygène et un micro pour les unir... Sacré souvenir !

* * *

><p>- Vingt-sept ! S'exclama Jasper depuis le salon, l'air désemparé en comptant et recomptant les tenues présentes sur ses photos. J'en ai compté vingt-sept ! reprit-il pour être certain que je l'ai entendu, alors que je passai à côté de lui pour lui déposer un thé glacé. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne comprends rien, c'est vrai ! Tu fais ce que tu as à faire et puis tu te débarrasses de la robe ! Tu as vu la grosseur de ce placard ? Tu vis à New York tu n'as pas le droit de gaspiller de la place comme ça !<p>

Je souris à sa remarque.

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je me suis bien amusée en portant ces robes, même les plus bizarres.

- Et bien je ne te crois pas, affirma Jasper avec un sourire en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

- Je me fiche qu'elles veuillent me faire porter une drôle de robe, c'est leur grand jour, pas le mien.

- Tu es trop bonne, déclara-t-il en scrutant mon visage.

- Et si soutenir mes amies le jour de leur mariage implique grimper un sommet en raquette, colmater un bassin pour y faire nager des signes, ou réaliser une cinquante de queue de cheval alors...

- Tu as réussi à faire ça ?

- Je suis vraiment très douée quand il s'agit de queue, plaisantai-je sur un ton suggestif.

- Douée avec les queues, déclara-t-il pour son microphone. D'accord, mais parlons sérieusement. Cela doit te prendre beaucoup de temps de faire cela pour tout le monde. Il t'en reste pour toi ? Tu n'as aucune envie, aucun besoin ?

- Non, aucun, je m'appelle Jésus, dis-je avec un sérieux admirable, le faisant rire. Un jour viendra, je ne sais pas quand, mais un jour viendra où cela sera mon tour. Et toutes ces filles seront là pour moi et si je finis par...

Le flash de l'appareil photo me prit par surprise et sonna la fin du moment de grâce que nous venions de vivre ensemble. Je me rendis compte qu'en réalité il ne s'intéressait pas à moi, mais à Bella la Demoiselle d'Honneur. Il devait me trouver complètement folle.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il néanmoins conscient de son impolitesse.

- Tu ne comprends pas hein ? Constatai-je déçue, et je poursuivis plus pour moi que pour lui : Ça ne fait rien comment tu pourrais de toute façon ?

Après ce constat, un silence s'établit entre nous, comblé seulement lorsque nous prenions une gorgée de thé. Jasper m'observait et moi je regardais mes robes toutes posées sur le lit. Cela me prendrait un long moment pour les ranger. Il finit par reposer son verre et me souhaita une bonne soirée. J'avoue ne pas avoir répondu. Il referma la porte tout doucement, comme une excuse. Et je laissai quelques larmes couler sur Bella la Demoiselle d'Honneur parfaite.

* * *

><p>Je pris tout mon temps pour me laver après une telle journée. Je passais un vieux jogging pour ranger mes robes dans ma penderie. Je rassemblais les accessoires sur les portes, rangeais les chaussures sur les cintres ou dans des boites. Comme un rituel, et je sentis le poids qui avait disparu pendant quelques minutes de mes épaules, revenir en force. Le poids de la solitude.<p>

* * *

><p>* C'est une pratique culinaire, qui ne détonnait pas plus que cela Outre Atlantique apparemment... Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant cela. Il faut emballer le poisson dans du cellophane et on le positionne dans le lave-vaisselle, avec la vaisselle sale. La machine sert de cuiseur vapeur. Je reste néanmoins dubitative sur le goût que cela peut avoir.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour la quatrième partie de 27 Robes. Je tenais à vous informer qu'au vu des rythmes des chapitres, je vais devoir en réviser le nombre. Il est évident que je ne pourrais pas clôturer cette fiction en un chapitre, ni même en deux, même s'il contenait 6000 mots (ce qui est le cas de ce chapitre et du précédent). Vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassées de moi ^^.<p>

J'attends vos réactions sur ce moment partagé entre Jasper et Bella. Bonne semaine à vous et à bientôt !


	5. Cinquième Partie

**Titre: 27 Robes**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Voici la cinquième partie de 27 Robes, j'espère que l'adaptation vous plaira. Le mieux serait de visionner avant ou après la scène de la chanson Bennie and the Jets, pour bien comprendre comment les évènements adviennent. La vidéo est en lien sur mon profil FFnet et sur mon profil Facebook.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>27 ROBES – CINQUIÈME PARTIE<strong>

La journée qui s'annonçait avait été minutée par mes soins : aujourd'hui je devais m'occuper du mariage de ma sœur – et seulement de ma sœur, je ne devais pas penser à autre chose. De toute façon, il est clair que personne ne me comprendrait : Angela faisait la moue lorsque je lui parlais de cette histoire de mariage, Rosalie et Edward étaient les principaux intéressés. Enfin mes autres amies pousseraient des hauts-cris tragiques avant de m'enjoindre à la résiliation la plus complète. Et Jasper ne comprendrait jamais…

Je soupirai devant la porte de l'appartement de mon patron, de mon futur beau-frère. Je frappai en attendant que Rose vienne m'ouvrir : Edward était parti en randonnée avec son ami Emmett pour fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon.

- Salut, entamai-je avec un sourire alors que ma sœur ouvrait la porte. J'ai besoin de ta liste de cadeaux.

- Je croyais que tu m'attendrais dans le hall, me répliqua-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

Rose était ma sœur, nous avions vécu un nombre conséquent d'années ensemble. Je savais lorsqu'elle me mentait. Et précisément à cet instant, elle tentait de dissimuler quelque chose. Je compris quoi lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un chanter derrière Rosalie.

- C'est quoi ça ? Edward est allé faire du ski. C'est qui ça ? M'enquis-je avec un air sévère.

Pitié, faites qu'elle n'ait pas fait ce que je croyais qu'elle avait fait….

- Personne, me répondit-elle sèchement pour me dissuader de poursuivre mes questions. Allons parler dans le couloir.

- Rose... La menaçai-je en forçant dans le salon.

Elle n'avait pas fait ce que j'avais cru qu'elle avait fait : non elle avait fait pire. Devant moi, Pedro, le petit frère d'Edward passait l'aspirateur sur le tapis du salon. Elle l'avait embauché pour faire le ménage à sa place et entretenir l'appartement. Il avait douze ans.

- Bella ! M'interpella-t-elle pour se justifier. Il cherchait un travail à temps partiel. Je l'aide.

- Il nettoie l'appartement ! M'exclamai-je alors que Pedro continuait à passer l'aspirateur en dansant et en chantant faux.

- Ne le dis pas à Edward, me supplia ma sœur, c'est un petit secret entre Pedro et moi...

Je soupirai. Décidément j'en gardai des secrets pour ma sœur. Mais après mon premier mouvement de révolte, je compris que ce n'était pas à moi de révéler le tissu de mensonges qu'elle avait servi à Edward, c'était à elle. Si Pedro n'y trouvait rien à redire… Il était payé… Enfin je fis tout pour faire taire ma mauvaise conscience et acquiesçai-je sombrement en prenant la liste des cadeaux que Rose me tendait.

Pour taire une chose aussi importante, il fallait vraiment que ce soit ma sœur !

* * *

><p>- Tu pourrais t'en aller s'il te plait ? Sifflai-je à l'intention de Jasper. Je ne t'ai pas invité !<p>

J'étais écœurée. Jasper avait osé se présenter devant moi après la séance essayage de la dernière fois. Je me pris à penser que je ne me laisserai jamais plus allé avec lui. On ne m'y reprendrait plus, surtout pour être aussi déçue après.

- Mais Rose l'a fait, me répondit-il avec un sourire insolent, et quand je couvre un mariage je dois en voir tous les aspects.

Excédée, je pris la scanneuse que la vendeuse me tendait. Jaser fit de même. Ce magasin de décoration et d'ameublement intérieur avait une méthode dernier cri pour que les futures mariées puissent faire leur liste de mariage simplement et facilement. Les clientes avaient juste à scanner les codes bars des cadeaux qu'elles souhaitaient inscrire sur leur liste.

J'avais déjà essayé ce système avec mon amie Leah pour son mariage. Depuis je le conseillai à toutes les futures mariées que je croisais : c'était tellement plus pratique ! Seulement pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, Jasper avait réussi également à avoir la même scanneuse que la mienne. Nous déambulions donc dans le magasin tout en joutant. Je scannai encore deux objets de décoration quand Jasper revint à l'attaque :

- Est-ce que ta sœur veut tant de présents de tant de magasins différents qu'il lui est physiquement impossible de les choisir elle-même ?

- Elle manque de temps, dis-je en défendant ma sœur. Le mariage est pour très bientôt.

Rageusement je scannai plusieurs codes bars à la suite : un assortiment d'assiettes, une marmite jaune, puis une autre, de différente contenance, bleue.

- Encore une ! S'exclama Jasper en me voyant scanner la seconde marmite.

- Pour toi c'est peut être qu'une autre cocotte, expliquai-je avec agacement, mais pour Rose, c'est la marmite qui servira à cuire la dinde de Noel.

- Rose cuisine ? S'enquit-il d'un air étonné.

Je me retrouvai coincée avec une question aussi simple. Non, Rose ne cuisinait pas. Elle ne savait pas le faire, n'avait pas la patience. J'envisageai pendant un instant de mentir, mais s'il lui demandait qu'elle était sa spécialité culinaire, elle lui rirait au nez.

- OK, c'est moi qui vais cuisiner, concédai-je avec difficulté, mais Rose va être là… avec Edward.

Il fallait que je me le mette dans la tête, bon sang !

- Et ça ce n'est pas qu'un autre vase... Repris-je en scannant un vase en pâte de verre.

- C'est un autre vase... Rétorqua sombrement Jasper.

- C'est le vase dans lequel Rose mettra les fleurs qu'Edward lui aura offert, répliquai-je férocement, juste parce qu'il en a envie...

- Je vois, continua Jasper alors qu'il n'y voyait rien du tout, et ça c'est le coq porte-parapluies dans lequel Edward déposera tous ses parapluies, c'est ça ?

Je fixai l'objet qu'il caressait alors qu'il déblatérait ses inepties. Je me pris néanmoins à sourire, ce coq porte-parapluies était vraiment immonde… Je me détournai rapidement pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de mon moment de faiblesse.

- Parfait pense ce que tu veux, assénai-je en partant vers la partie décoration du magasin, tout ce que je dis, c'est que ce ne sont pas que de vulgaires objets. C'est sur ce genre de choses que se construit la vie.

- Non c'est des objets totalement inutiles qu'une industrie de 70 milliards par an, a réussi à nous faire acheter pour être des mariés comblés, réfuta Jasper en scannant une espèce de statuette peinte en doré représentant un porc stylisé.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ? Repris-je passablement énervée. Je pense que tes statistiques et tes théories ne sont qu'un écran de fumé.

- Oh c'est vrai ? Qui cache quoi ?

- Un petit secret, rétorquai-je avec fiel avant de continuer sur ma lancée.

Quelque part cela me faisait un bien fou de cracher à Jasper Whitlock ses quatre vérités. Cela permettait de me rendre compte combien nous étions différents et incompatibles.

- Peu importe lequel, tes parents ont divorcé, tu n'as encore trouvé personne et tu crois que tu n'y arriveras pas ?

- Moi je crois que si tu aimes tant les mariages, contra-t-il, c'est parce que tu préfères te concentrer sur les moments de bonheur des autres plutôt que de te fabriquer tes propres souvenirs.

- Tu as absolument raison, tu sais pourquoi ? Le mariage c'est le lieu par excellence pour oublier qu'on est seul ! Lui criai-je à la figure.

- Ce n'est pas un mariage que tu veux, c'est une cérémonie ! Pas un mariage, une cérémonie ! S'enflamma-t-il à son tour.

- C'est quoi ton foutu problème ! Tu t'es déjà marié à grand frais et ta femme t'a quitté c'est cela ? Demandai-je hargneusement.

- Bingo !

- Quoi ?

La surprise me fit tanguer. Jasper, lui, s'était déjà assis dans l'un des canapés d'exposition. Venait-il vraiment de dire ce que j'avais entendu qu'il venait de dire ? Toute sa posture corporelle me hurlait qu'il venait de me dire la vérité : cette histoire l'avait marqué et blessé. Je restais soufflée quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Son visage s'était décomposé pendant un instant avant de prendre un air impassible.

- Pour mon colocataire de la fac en plus, dit-il. Je crois que tu mérites un bonus pour cela.

- Oh merde, Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée... M'excusai-je, sincèrement. J'ai dit ça comme ça...

- Tu es tombée pile ! Pour une fille qui ne se connait pas du tout elle-même tu m'as très bien cerné.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. J'étais mortifiée, je ne sais pour quelle raison, de l'avoir blessé. Je respirai un grand coup avant de lui demander :

- Tu veux qu'on trouve ce qu'il y a de plus laid dans le magasin et qu'on le mette sur la liste ?

- On va faire ça. On y va ! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant du canapé.

Son sourire insolent était de retour.

* * *

><p>Je me garai en catastrophe devant l'immeuble qui abritait le traiteur du mariage. Heureusement que mon père avait accepté d'échanger ma voiture contre celle qui lui servait dans sa vie civile, plus rapide, le week end dernier. Je descendis du véhicule en courant juchée sur mes talons. On m'indiqua la salle où je devais me rendre. Edward se leva lorsqu'il me vit arriver :<p>

- Salut ! Lançai-je en m'installant en face de lui.

- Salut, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement.

- Oh ce n'était pas un problème, répliquai-je avec un sourire. Quand il s'agit de manger, j'ai plus d'expérience que Rose, donc tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Il me sourit de son merveilleux sourire. Je restai quelques secondes en immersion dans ces yeux verts pétillants. Puis le serveur interrompu mon moment magique :

- Nous avons planifié votre repas de mariage selon vos recommandations, énonça-t-il.

Nous écoutâmes pendant quelques instants les indications qu'il nous donnait en matière de dégustation des mets. Il se retira discrètement et nous pûmes commencer à manger. Alors que je coupais le poisson servi, je fis repasser dans ma tête, le mantra qui m'accompagnait ces derniers jours : c'était le mariage de ma sœur, avec l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait le droit à sa part de rêve et même si l'homme de sa vie correspondait en tout point à l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse.

Nous passâmes un agréable déjeuner en somme. Edward était quelqu'un qui savait raconter les choses avec humour, nous rîmes donc beaucoup, et il fit pratiquement tous les frais de la conversation. Je n'avais plus qu'à suivre et à l'entretenir de temps à autre. Nous arrivâmes au dessert, avec une certaine allégresse de mon côté. J'avais passé un excellent moment.

- Sais-tu ce qui me plait le plus avec Rose ? Déclara soudainement Edward alors qu'on plaçait le dessert en face de lui. C'est qu'il n'y aucun mensonge, elle n'a pas peur d'être elle-même, tu comprends ?

Oh non. Ce que je redoutais tant était arrivé : la façade que ma sœur s'était construite pour séduire Edward avait parfaitement rempli son rôle. Peut-être même un peu trop bien. A tel point qu'Edward était amoureux de la façade et non de la femme. Il allait grandement déchanter lorsqu'il commencerait à vivre vraiment avec elle. A moins qu'elle ne lui mente toute sa vie ? Cette perspective m'horrifia et me fis dire :

- Edward, à propos de Rose, il y a une petite chose que j'aimerai te dire…

Il m'observa intensément fixant ses yeux verts dans les miens. Je me sentis fondre de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas bien…

- Je suis ravie pour vous deux, continuai-je avec un faux sourire qui passa néanmoins, que vous vous soyez trouvé.

Edward me remercia d'un sourire en dégustant le dessert.

- Alors dis-moi quel est ton moment favori lors des mariages ?

- Oh c'est facile, répondis-je avec enthousiasme. Tu sais quand la musique commence et que la mariée fait son entrée et que tout le monde se retourne pour la regarder ? Moi je regarde le marié. Ce qu'on peut lire sur son visage, c'est l'amour à l'état pur. C'est pour cela que je vais à des mariages.

- Ok, répondit Edward avec un sourire enjôleur. Donc le jour de ton mariage, quand tu feras ton entrée, j'aurais la permission de le regarder lui.

- Oui bien sûr, répliquai-je en riant, et je t'en prie, assure-toi que le pauvre homme est encore là...

Nous fûmes coupés quelques minutes lorsque le serveur vint débarrasser. Nous donnâmes un accord unanime au menu avant de se replonger dans notre discussion.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Protesta Edward. L'homme qui deviendra ton mari aura beaucoup de chance. La façon dont tu t'es jetée sur les tomates tout à l'heure, personne ne peut y résister ! C'était terriblement sexy.

J'éclatai de rire devant son visage gourmand : il croyait ce qu'il disait, il était sincère et me trouvait sexy… Il tourna la tête sur le côté avant de s'écrier :

- Whitlock ?

Jasper se retourna pour venir vers nous.

- Ah, salut !

- Salut, répliqua Edward en lui serrant la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui sifflai-je.

- Vous étiez en train de choisir le repas, me répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. Où est Rose ?

Il semblait chercher quelqu'un autour de nous. Je me mordis les lèvres. Rose n'était pas présente.

- Elle est... commençai-je, chez le coiffeur. Je lui donne un coup de main. On s'en allait à Rainbay pour aller choisir des nappes dans un magasin d'antiquité.

- Oui, confirma le fiancé de ma sœur, d'ailleurs il faut y aller parce que Rose et moi devons manger avec mes parents.

- Je peux y aller avec toi si tu veux, me proposa Jasper.

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je un peu trop vivement, avant de dénier sa proposition. Non, non, non. Je vais pouvoir te ramener à l'heure, repris-je à l'intention d'Edward, j'ai la Volvo de mon père, elle va très vite.

- Ecoute ça ne me dérange pas, incita Jasper en me regardant, ça me ferait plaisir. De toute façon j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser pour l'article.

- Auxquelles je répondrais avec plaisir par téléphone ou courriel, rétorquai-je de façon polie mais néanmoins sèche.

- Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, cela m'aiderait beaucoup, déclara Edward, le traître.

- Cela ne m'ennuie pas du tout, même que j'insiste.

Et il en fut ainsi. Alors qu'Edward réglait le repas d'aujourd'hui et celui du mariage tout en discutant avec Jasper, j'eus une folle envie de les étrangler tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Comme je l'avais supposé, aller choisir des nappes avec Jasper avait été un pensum. Plus encore lorsque j'avais dû les charger dans le coffre de la Volvo sans qu'il ne lève le petit doigt pour m'aider. Il n'avait pas décoché une seule parole depuis le départ d'Edward et cela me tranquillisait et me terrifiait à la fois. Il se décida à parler alors que nous étions en train de rentrer à New York. La pluie battait les vitres et la route. J'avais tenu à rentrer par les chemins de traverse parce que j'aimais conduire. Je n'aurai pas dû.<p>

- Je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça, commença-t-il sur un ton qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Ca a allumé tout à coup : Tu te mourrais d'amour pour lui en mangeant ta polenta ! S'écria Jasper en faisait un grand geste de main.

Quant à moi, les miennes se resserraient compulsivement sur le volant.

- Tu es en colère et je vois pourquoi, tu es en train d'organiser le mariage de ta sœur avec l'homme que tu aimes ! Tu es coincée dans ce stupide triangle amoureux ! Et là d'après ce que je vois en ce moment, tu en es à un cadeau de mariage près, de te faire exploser la cervelle !

- C'est ridicule, niai-je avec conviction, du moins je l'espérais.

- Oh je t'en prie, gémit Jasper, évidemment, tu ne peux pas lui dire, parce que tu es trop gentille ; elle ne ferait jamais ça Bella...

- Ca suffit, tu dis n'importe quoi ok ? M'énervai-je cette fois-ci. C'est mon patron et c'est ma sœur, je suis terriblement excitée de préparer leur mariage, ravie même ! Et cela comme exactement à chaque mariage auquel j'ai participé. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que... tu es méchant ! Négatif et cynique, sauf que ça ce n'est pas mon problème, mon gars !

Mes mains enserraient tellement fort le volant qu'on aurait cru que j'imaginai le cou de Jasper à la place de celui-ci. On n'aurait pas eu tort.

- Mon gars, mon gars ! Repris Jasper avec des mouvements de mains agités. Cela va vraiment mal pour que tu m'appelles comme ça !

- Tu pourrais la fermer, s'il te plait, réclamai-je fermement.

J'étais en train de m'énerver. Je ne me mettais pas souvent en colère. En fait cela ne m'était jamais vraiment arrivé. Mais je sentais que l'état dans lequel je me mettrais s'il me poussait à bout ne serait valorisant ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

- Tu m'en veux et je le comprends tu sais, j'ai gâché toute ton après-midi à te languir auprès d'un homme avec qui tu ne seras jamais.

Cette fois-ci j'étais vraiment en colère. Je ne savais plus à qui en vouloir : à Rose pour m'avoir piqué Edward au moment où il aurait pu hypothétiquement prendre connaissance de mes sentiments, à Edward pour être un aveugle sans nom et croire les mensonges de ma sœur sans avoir réaliser pendant ces trois dernières années que je l'aimais, à Jasper parce que pour une raison inconnue, il éclairait mes plus bas instincts et mettait toujours le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas, ou simplement à moi, pour être aussi nulle et lâche. Je résolus le problème en hurlant :

- Ferme-la ! T'entends ? La ferme !

Un court silence bienfaiteur se fit entendre quelques instants et je descellerai m'apercevant que j'étais bien au-dessus de la limite autorisée sur une route de campagne, sous la pluie alors que la nuit tombait.

- Tu ralentirais un peu que je puisse lire les panneaux, s'il te plait ? S'enquit-il avec un ton exaspéré.

Cela eut le don de me mettre en rogne. Juste pour lui faire payer sa clairvoyance, j'appuyai sur la pédale d'accélération.

- Ok, ma spider vision* ne fonctionne pas très bien, tu crois que tu pourrais ralentir un petit peu...

- Ta gueule, fiche moi la paix ! Scandai-je avec force en continuant d'accélérer.

- Si ça continue l'hystérique on va faire de l'aquaplaning pourrais-tu RALENTIR ! Me hurla-t-il, certainement encouragé par une peur grandissante de l'accident.

Je dédaignais son avertissement, le prenant pour un pleutre, cela serait à rajouter à la liste de ses _grandes_ qualités…

- On ne fera pas de l'aquaplaning ! Répliquai-je en me moquant de lui.

Ce qui suivit prouve que je n'aurais jamais ma place dans le monde de la voyance, car la voiture commença à échapper à mon contrôle, selon la loi de l'emmerdement maximum. J'essayai vainement de reprendre le contrôle en hurlant :

- On fait de l'aquaplaning !

La voiture m'échappa, sortit de la route et alla se perdre sur une bande herbeuse. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de tourner comme une toupie, le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Jasper prit une inspiration pour parler mais je le coupais rapidement :

- Non ne dis rien.

J'enclenchai le contact pour redémarrer et nous sortir de là. Evidemment c'est toujours lorsqu'on est avec une personne qu'on n'apprécie pas, dans une voiture que l'on vous a prêté, qu'un incident survient et que la voiture ne veut plus bouger. Je faillis gémir plaintivement en entendant les roues patiner dans la boue.

Je sortis mon portable de mon sac, en même temps que Jasper sortait le sien de sa poche. Nous essayâmes d'appeler chacun de notre côté, sans succès. Nous ouvrîmes les fenêtres de concert pour trouver un réseau quelconque. Rien.

- Tu as quelque chose ? S'enquit Jasper.

- Non.

- Euh... Commença-t-il.

- J'ai dit non ! Lui rappelai-je sèchement en plaquant mon front contre le volant. Tu ne dis rien.

* * *

><p>Après un long moment de résignation, enfermés dans la voiture, un sursaut de décision nous atteignit. Enfin, il atteignit Jasper. Il plaça gentiment une main sur mon épaule avant de me demander de le suivre dans le magasin le plus proche pour téléphoner à une dépanneuse ou à un garage.<p>

En soupirant, résignée face au bon sens que déployait mon colocataire de voiture, je le suivis sous la pluie. Je fermai la voiture à clé, et en moins de deux minutes j'étais trempée. Un néon clignotait à cinq cent mètres et nous les parcourûmes le plus rapidement possible. Il s'avérait que l'enseigne indiquait un pub. Parfait, qui disait pub, disait téléphone.

Nous passâmes le seuil avec un soulagement manifeste nous n'étions plus sous la pluie et nos problèmes allaient se résoudre bientôt. Justement une cabine téléphonique nous attendait sagement à l'entrée du bar, comme dans chaque bar qui se respecte. Je décrochai avec délectation le téléphone, avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de tonalité. Je fis un signe de dénégation à Jasper qui s'avança vers le comptoir.

- Excusez-moi votre téléphone ne fonctionne pas ? Demanda-t-il au barman, un géant d'homme, coiffé en catogan, le visage mangé par une barbe grise.

- Bravo ! Ricana l'homme derrière le bar. Vous auriez fait un super enquêteur.

- Hum, on pourrait utiliser votre téléphone ? M'enquis-je aussi poliment que possible.

Au vu du regard que me lançait le barman, j'avais fait une bourde. Je réfléchis de secondes avant de comprendre que si la cabine téléphonique du bar ne fonctionnait pas, le téléphone fixe, non plus. Un poteau avait certainement été arraché par la tempête qui se déchaînait au dehors.

- Un double scotch sans glace s'il vous plait ! Commanda Jasper en retirant sa veste mouillée, dévoilant sa musculature grâce à une chemise humide collant à sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le questionnai-je sur un ton que j'espérais dur, tout en secouant la tête pour chasser les idées improbables qui y naissaient.

- Il est tard, constata Jasper en s'asseyant sur le tabouret alors que le barman plaçait son scotch en face de lui, on n'a pas de dépanneuse et on est dans un trou perdu loin de New York. Moi je bois un verre.

J'hésitai sur la conduite à tenir. Son discours était logique et sensé mais je savais que l'on pouvait faire plus, chercher une autre solution… Je ne voulais pas non plus me retrouver saoule et sans contrôle, avec lui.

- Allez viens, tu n'as personne à aider dans le coin. Bois un verre et détends-toi un peu. Ça a été une longue journée, termina-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre

- Très bien, mais juste un, transigeai-je avec une voix forte, en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

* * *

><p>Mon esprit était très légèrement embrumé. Disons plutôt que je commençais à être saoule. Jasper m'avait provoqué et nous avions décidé d'un concours très stupide qui consistait à ingurgiter des litres d'alcool, répartis dans des shooters. Nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire alors nous avions pimenté ce jeu par un questionnaire poussé sur les articles qu'il avait écrits. Résultat ? Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la scène, nous ressemblions à deux ivrognes.<p>

- OK, maintenant le 12 février 2006, dis-je en reposant mon shooter sur le comptoir en même temps que Jasper.

Jasper se tut un moment pour réfléchir. Je voyais le vide sidéral emplir ses prunelles. C'était avec un élan de satisfaction contenue, que je m'aperçus qu'il ne trouverait jamais. Pourtant son article avait marqué les esprits. Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel, puis un sourire indolent se fixa sur son visage.

- Euh… Non je ne vois pas.

J'en étais sûre !

- Le grand mariage des Keller ! M'exclamai-je, vraiment outrée qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Tu avais écrit un papier qui m'avait ému aux larmes, c'était sans conteste la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais lu !

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, affirma-t-il sans sourire.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne te rappelles pas de ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, se défendit-il.

- Mais tu dois t'en rappeler ! Un souvenir pareil ! Insistai-je de façon exubérante, aidée en cela par l'alcool ingurgité. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort du père et le frère était revenu exprès d'Afghanistan. Des émotions comme ça, ça ne s'invente pas !

- Pour un bon écrivain, c'est facile, répliqua Jasper en tendant son shooter au barman.

- Tu n'es pas si bon que ça… repris-je, certaine de ce que j'avançai.

L'alcool embrouillait et éclaircissait les idées. Le monde tournait sur lui-même, s'inversait puis revenait à sa place. Et pour arranger les choses, le barman remplit nos shooters. Nous les bûmes cul sec.

- Ca décape ! Commenta Jasper avec un sourire ravi.

- Y a certainement un truc qui te plait dans les mariages ? Le questionnai-je.

- L'open bar ? Répondit-il avec un énorme sourire.

- Non... dis-je sur un ton désespéré.

- D'accord, concéda Jasper. Tu sais quand la mariée arrive et qu'elle fait sa super grande entrée… J'aime jeter un coup d'œil au pauvre fou qui va se marier. Parce que même si je le trouve complètement idiot de vouloir de lui-même s'enchaîner à la dernière forme d'esclavage légale, il a toujours un air resplendissant et pour une raison qui m'échappe... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Est-ce que tu es en train de rire de moi ? Demandai-je, étonnée.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est le moment que je préfère moi aussi, m'exclamai-je enthousiaste, avant de reprendre d'un ton consterné : Oh mon dieu on a quelque chose en commun...

- Oui, mais si on se fie aux statistiques ça devait arriver, dit Jasper dans une tentative de rationalisation.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'admettre qu'au fond tu es un tendre et que toute cette enveloppe de cynisme n'est là que pour te donner l'air d'un homme qui a souffert, qui est mystérieux et sexyyy…

- Oh qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? Réagit-il immédiatement. Est-ce que tu as dit sexy ?

Cela eut le don de me dégriser aussitôt.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me trouves sexy ?

- Quoi ? Non, niais-je farouchement.

- Je ne serais pas fâché si c'est le cas, m'assura-t-il avec son habituel sourire.

- Je te jure que non.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas sexy ?

- Non je crois que tu crois que tu es sexy, ce n'est pas...du tout pareil, hoquetai-je, m'embrouillant toute seule.

- Ah tu crois que je crois que je suis sexy...

- Oui, assurai-je, alors que sa phrase me paraissait d'une complexité consommée.

Un moment de silence s'installa entre nous. Cherchant désespérément un autre sujet de conversation, j'entendis la chanson Bennie and the Jets d'Elton John. Une de mes chansons préférées.

- Oh, excellente chanson, déclara-t-il avec un sourire bienheureux.

- Oui je l'adore, affirmai-je sans me rendre compte que cela nous faisait un point commun de plus.

- _Hey kids… Gonna make a feather, _entonna Jasper pendant que la musique passait sur le jukebox. _You're gonna hairy hands and music… So the walrus sounds… __Says penny the logger… _**

- C'n'est pas ça les paroles ! M'exclamai-je.

- C'est exactement ça ! Dans ce cas police des chansons, c'est quoi les paroles ?

- _But your soul lays down_ **

- Ah parce que tu crois que c'est ça ?

- _Ooh and the wind and the waterfall_ **

- Oh là, j'ai peur, sourit-il avant de se joindre à moi pour chanter.

- _She's got electric boobs…**,_ chantai-je à tue-tête.

- Boobs ***? Dit-il en me regardant comme si une seconde tête était en train de pousser dans ma nuque.

- _Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet_, continuai-je sans tenir compte de son intervention. _But they're so spaced out, BuhBuhBuhBuh Bennie and the Jets!_

* * *

><p>La soirée avait complètement dégénéré. Des clients se joignirent à nous pour chanter cette chanson qu'on fit tourner en boucle dans le jukebox. Quelques minutes après, nous nous retrouvions, Jasper et moi, tous les deux imbibés d'alcool, sur le comptoir en train de danser et de chanter devant tout le bar chantait avec nous. Jasper avait un vrai sens du spectacle et bientôt il fit chanter le bar en miroir avec nous. Il lançait un :<p>

- _Bennie _!

Et l'ensemble des clients du bar suivait. Nous fîmes cela plusieurs fois en chantant avec les clients, tout en nous trémoussant sur le comptoir. Je riais, souriais, chantais à tue-tête et dansais sans prendre en compte la hauteur de mes talons et le taux d'alcool présent dans mon sang.

A la fin de la cinquième reprise de la chanson, nous étions épuisés et Jasper descendit du bar avant de me tendre une main secourable pour que je puisse moi-même retrouver la terre ferme. Son bras soutint ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Il sentait un mélange d'alcool et de parfum à la noix de coco. Mais dans le contexte, son odeur m'enivrait. Il me serra contre lui avant de plonger son regard dans le mien en déclarant :

- J'ai pleuré comme un bébé au mariage des Keller.

Alors, sous l'impulsion de l'alcool, de l'ambiance, de la musique, du moment partagé et de son maudit sourire à damner la plus sainte des femmes, je l'embrassais à perdre haleine.

* * *

><p>* : L'acteur qui joue Kevin (donc Jasper) dans le film, James Marsden, a également joué dans <em>X-Men<em>, _X-Men 2_ et _Superman Returns_. J'ai trouvé la blague plus drôle en sachant cela…. Et juste pour information, il a également joué dans un film Disney, _Il était une fois…,_ et il incarne un prince charmant tout à fait détestable. Je vous le conseille, le film est drôle (enfin du point de vue d'une étudiante attardée, écrivant des fanfictions, hein xD).

** : Voici les vraies paroles de la chanson :

_Hey kids, shake it loose together_ (Eh les gars, déchainons-nous ensemble)  
><em>The spotlight's hitting something<em> (Le projecteur a frappé quelque chose)  
><em>That's been known change the weather<em> (C'est supposé changer le temps)= le temps dans le sens la température  
><em>We'll kill the fatted calf tonight<em> (Nous allons tuer le veau gras ce soir)  
><em>So stick around<em>(Alors, restez ici)

_You're gonna hear electric music_ (Vous allez entendre de la musique électrique)  
><em>Solid walls of sound<em> (Des murs massifs de son)  
><em>Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet<em> (Dites, Candy et Ronnie, les avez-vous déjà vus)  
><em>But they're so spaced out, Bennie and the jets<em> (Mais ils sont tellement dans les vapes, Bennie et les jets)

Les paroles améliorées par les soins de Bella/Jane et Jasper/Kevin :

_You're gonna hairy hands and music _(Vous allez mains poilues et musique)  
><em>So the walrus sounds <em>(Alors les sons de morse)  
><em>Says penny the logger <em>(Dit Penny le bûcheron)  
><em>But your soul lays down <em>(Mais ton âme se couche)  
><em>Ohh and the wind and the waterfall <em>(Ohh et le vent et la cascade)  
><em>She's got electric boobs <em>(Elle a des nichons électriques)  
><em>Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet<em> (Dites, Candy et Ronnie, les avez-vous déjà vus)  
><em>But they're so spaced out, buhbuhbuhbuhbuh Bennie and the jets<em> (Mais ils sont tellement dans les vapes, BbBbbbbb Bennie et les jets)

Merci à Elunea pour la traduction. C'est super de l'avoir proposé ^^. Maintenant on a une idée d'à quel point ils étaient déchirés ^^.

*** : Boobs signifie « seins » en anglais, mais est employé comme expression vulgaire, se serait donc plutôt « nichons »… On peut comprendre que Jasper soit choqué d'entendre cette expression de la bouche de Bella qui est quand même un archétype de la jeune fille bien élevée et sympathique. ^^

* * *

><p>Nous voilà arrivés à la fin du cinquième chapitre ! J'avoue avoir eu peur de retranscrire cette scène et j'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas déçus.<p>

Je voulais aussi vous dire que cette semaine je ne suis pas chez moi, comme certaines je suis en vacances. J'ai écrit les chapitres à publier en avance mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent, comme je le fais d'habitude, avant samedi. ^^

Voilà, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! A la semaine prochaine ! A.


	6. Sixième Partie

**Titre: 27 Robes**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé** : Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW

**NDA** : Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens à vous présenter des excuses pour ce retard de publication d'une semaine et un jour -oui, oui j'ai compté-. Celles (ou ceux -quoi on peut toujours espérer non ?) qui me suivent sur La Lune est une menteuse ou sur Facebook savent pourquoi. Internet a décidé de me lâcher alors que j'étais tranquillement en vacances. Donc prise de tête pour le remettre. Là dessus les concours que j'avais passé voilà quelques semaines, ont porté leurs fruits et je suis acceptée dans une école à 250 km de chez moi, comprenez qu'entre la recherche d'appartement, le bail, les papiers, le déménagement... J'ai disposé de moins de temps pour l'écriture. Je pensais important que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas par manque d'intérêt ou autre que j'ai retardé la publication. ^^

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus,

Bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>27 ROBES – SIXIÈME PARTIE<strong>

Sans véritablement comprendre comment nous en étions arrivés là, nous courrions sous la pluie, nous abritant de nos blousons trop minces. Notre baiser nous avait enflammé et il n'était nullement apaisé lorsque nous rejoignîmes la voiture, et ce malgré la pluie qui tombait.

Il eut la galanterie de me faire passer devant lui après avoir rabattu les sièges de la Volvo. Je me précipitai à l'abri, Jasper sur mes talons. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un habitacle réduit, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La buée commençait à se former sur les vitres de la voiture. Je posai doucement une main sur la joue de Jasper. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser. L'alcool aidant, je ne me reculai pas et accueillis avec plaisir ses lèvres douces. Le feu s'était ravivé et en quelques secondes nous étions collés, mouillés, l'un contre l'autre.

Je passai par-dessus le levier de vitesse pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Empressée comme je l'étais, j'oubliais ma maladresse, notre situation et le fait que je détestais cet homme au moins autant que je l'appréciais. Sa chemise fut bientôt réduite en lambeaux. Un gémissement de pure frustration me prit lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il avait un tee-shirt en dessous. Cela le fit rire doucement alors que je m'évertuais à le lui retirer. Je pus enfin atteindre son torse avec un soupir de satisfaction. Je m'étendis sur lui pour l'embrasser caressant délicatement sa peau sensible. Quelques grognements furent ma récompense avant qu'il ne me redresse pour m'ôter mon chemisier.

Ma maladresse n'avait en réalité pas totalement disparu. Preuve en fut, le coup de klaxon que la voiture émit accidentellement à cause d'un geste malheureux. Jasper et moi en rîmes un bon moment avant de reprendre nos esprits. Il défit un à un les boutons de mon chemisier. Heureusement, que contrairement à lui, je n'avais rien mis en dessous, mis à part de la lingerie.

- Tu es belle, me susurra-t-il en embrassant ma mâchoire.

Il continua sa ligne de baisers jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge qu'il ôta avec une adresse qui me laissa pantoise. Ses baisers étaient doux, chauds, ils incendiaient ma peau et j'avais la fâcheuse impression que mon corps s'embrasait. Lorsque je jugeais que c'était presque trop, je le fis se rallonger sur le siège pour lui attribuer ma propre torture. Je délaçai rapidement sa ceinture alors qu'ils se défaisaient de ses chaussures par un habile coup de pied. En faisant glisser son jean j'emportais son boxer. Je me retrouvais sous le volant avec une belle bosse en prime. Mon gémissement de douleur l'alerta et il me redressa sur lui. Je sentais son sexe contre mon ventre et cette sensation ranima tous mes sens.

En souriant, il répondit à mon baiser vorace. Je sentis alors deux mains ôter délicatement mon pantalon alors que je bazardais mes chaussures. Nous nous retrouvâmes nus, serrés contre l'autre, visiblement excités sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de mon père. L'alcool et la situation me firent rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit Jasper, un sourire aux lèvres.

- La situation est juste trop drôle…

- Si tu ne veux pas, on peut… commença-t-il avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

- Non ! M'écriai-je trop fortement. Je te veux.

Je le vis déglutir difficilement tandis qu'il passait et repassait ses mains sur mes flancs. Mon corps était aussi chaud que le sien et je réalisais un infime mouvement contre lui, qui permettait de soulager quelques peu le feu présent. Un baiser coupa court aux réflexions que je sentais arriver. Le mouvement contre lui se renforça et notre étreinte devint plus langoureuse, quand une phrase surgit de ma mémoire comme une gifle.

- Je... Entamai-je, suffoquée. Je dois te dire que...

- Oui ? M'interrogea Jasper en continuant de délicieuses caresses.

- Je suis nulle en matière de sexe.

Son expression aurait valu son pesant d'or. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche forma un « o » parfait.

- Je te demande pardon ? Se reprit-il.

- J'avais… J'avais un ex qui m'a fait clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas mon domaine d'excellence. Alors par honnêteté je préférais que tu sois au courant.

- Je pense que… réussit-il à dire alors que je l'embrassais.

Jasper répondit à mon étreinte avant d'amorcer un nouveau frottement contre mon corps. Impatiente, Je le suppliai d'aller plus loin. Il se contorsionna pendant quelques secondes avant de réussir à prendre son portefeuille dans son sac – que Dieu merci, il avait déposé à l'arrière. Je pus rapidement en extraire un préservatif que je déroulais sur son membre. Jje me positionnai sur lui sans rompre notre baiser. Basculant sur ses hanches, je me soulevais légèrement avant de le prendre en moi. Un gémissement de plaisir surgit dans l'habitacle. Comme un écho, un grognement lui répondit. Jasper souffla difficilement avant que je l'embrasse.

Ses mains m'intimèrent un rythme propre à nous rendre fous tous les deux. Trop rapidement la jouissance nous prit, mais Jasper me promit rapidement un second round. Nous rîmes de la situation, de l'alcool, de cette séance de sexe fabuleuse que nous allions avoir. L'absurdité de cette situation n'avait d'égale que la sensation de plénitude et d'apaisement qui m'accueillit quand je me calai entre ses bras. Je reposais sur sa poitrine lorsqu'il me chuchota :

- Tu es très douée en matière de sexe.

* * *

><p>- Bonjour mon petit soleil ! Lança Jasper en me réveillant en sursaut.<p>

- Bonjour, marmonnai-je, encore engourdie de sommeil.

Mais où étais-je ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi ma tête était si lourde ? Je me redressai doucement sur le fauteuil avant de la voiture de mon père. J'ouvris les yeux grands comme des soucoupes en me rappelant pourquoi et comment j'avais atterri dans cette situation inconfortable. Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais eu des rapports sexuels dans la voiture de mon père avec Jasper Whitlock ! Je ne sais exactement quelle partie de cette phrase me choquait le plus. Ma gorge émit un soudain gémissement plaintif… Qu'allait-il penser de moi à présent ? Pire, depuis quand respectais-je ce qu'il pensait ?

- C'est pour toi, dit-il en interrompant mon monologue intérieur.

Sur l'instant je l'aurai béni. Il me tendait un gobelet de café noir. Je le regardai comme s'il me tendait la solution à tous mes problèmes.

- Merci, répliquai-je en me saisissant du café.

La première gorgée fut la meilleure de toute ma vie. Les évènements d'hier soir me revinrent petit à petit en tête et j'essayais de cacher la rougeur que ces souvenirs provoquaient. Je remerciais silencieusement Jasper pour son silence. Il était resté à côté de la voiture, buvant son propre café, le regard perdu sur la route que nous avions emprunté pour rentrer.

- La dépanneuse est en route, m'informa-t-il avec le sourire.

- Ok, acquiesçai-je de plus en plus mortifiée.

Je me serai flagellée sur place si cela n'avait pas paru encore plus suspect. J'avais passé une nuit de sexe mémorable avec Jasper Whitlock, alias l'homme les plus insupportable et impossible que j'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie. Mais il avait compris… Du moins il avait deviné ma situation. Au début j'avais été furieuse d'être ainsi découverte, ainsi transparente… Et pourtant… Quelque part cela avait libéré quelque chose en moi. Il avait compris ma situation, s'en était soucié au point de m'en parler.

C'était sans doute pour cela que j'avais accepté de boire un verre en sa compagnie, alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne tenais pas l'alcool. Je me souvins de cette discussion, d'un moment partagé, de sa vulnérabilité lors de son aveu pour le mariage des Keller… Quelque part cet homme insupportable et impossible avait su me comprendre mieux que ma propre sœur et il avait su me faire rire et me toucher… J'esquissai un sourire. S'il y a deux jours on m'avait dit que je serai en train de chanter les louanges de Jasper Whitlock dans une voiture où nous venions de faire l'amour au petit matin…

Cependant je devais lui dire. Si cet homme avait la moitié des qualités que je lui attribuais je devais lui dire qu'il n'était pas une décision prise dans un moment d'alcoolisme caractérisé… Il devait comprendre que je ne faisais jamais cela. Prenant une gorgée de café pour me donner une contenance, je me tournai vers lui, oublieuse de ma honte :

- Je veux seulement dire... Je veux seulement dire que je n'ai jamais fait ça, soufflai-je.

- Oui je sais, affirma-t-il en me souriant.

Il ne devait pas avoir compris. Mais c'était beaucoup trop important qu'il comprenne…

- Non c'est vrai je n'avais jamais fait ça, contrai-je avec plus de force.

- Je le sais très bien, oui, répliqua Jasper avec le sourire. La nuit dernière tu n'as pas arrêté de le répéter et de le re-répéter. Je n'ai jamais fait ça, non je n'ai jamais fait ça... continua-t-il en m'imitant.

A l'entendre cela avait presque l'air flatteur. Ma gène revint immédiatement et me monta à la tête.

- Ça va je voulais seulement que tu sois au courant, m'appliquai-je à articuler.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire. Complices.

* * *

><p>Le restaurant familial que nous avions déniché était dans le plus pur esprit américain. La dépanneuse nous avait déposés dans un centre commercial provincial, le temps de réaliser une vérification de la voiture. Affamés nous avions atterri à la table d'un restaurant typique de ces petites villes. Le drapeau américain siégeait fièrement sur la devanture et la carte du petit déjeuner était constituée de bacon, muffins, œufs, et autres toasts… Nous avions commandé notre premier café en arrivant avant d'attendre nos œufs au bacon accompagné de pancakes.<p>

Nous étions en train d'échanger des anecdotes de journées passées à organiser ou à assister à l'organisation de mariages. Jasper s'était lancé dans l'explication de l'organisation la plus dingue qu'il n'est jamais vue… La mariée avait tout délégué à sa cousine qui elle-même avait délégué à sa mère, qui avait refilé la patate chaude à sa belle-mère et ainsi de suite…

- Non ?

- Non je te jure c'est vrai.

- Et voilà ! Nous interrompit la serveuse. Vous voulez autre chose ?

- Non merci, répondis-je avec le sourire.

- Hey, hey c'est Bennie and the Jets! S'exclama un homme en passant près de nous. Super! Lança-t-il avant d'entamer une caricature –du moins je l'espérais- de ce qui c'était passé hier soir au pub. Bu-bu-buh Bennie and the Jets ! Bennie ! Je voulais vous dire waouh ! C'était génial.

- Merci... Sourit Jasper en jetant un regard insistant à l'homme importun.

Le visage de l'homme perdit tout sourire. Il essaya de se rattraper, sembla vouloir nous parler encore une fois avant de décréter :

- En tout cas salut !

- Salut ! Répondit Jasper avec une once de soulagement dans la voix.

Une lumière sembla s'allumer dans mon esprit. La dernière pièce manquante de mes activités d'hier soir.

- Oh mon dieu, articulai-je, j'ai chanté Bennie and the jets hier soir hein c'est ça ?

- Hum, hum... Acquiesça Jasper, un morceau de pancake dans la bouche. A tue-tête, rajouta-t-il. Et si je me souviens bien tu étais un ton au-dessus...

- Je te demande pardon ? M'exclamai-je alors que les souvenirs affluaient. Moi ? Toi tu as poussé des notes que seuls des chiens peuvent entendre.

- Non... Contra Jasper avec cependant très peu de conviction.

- Si c'est vrai des notes vraiment très aigües ! Insistai-je.

- Par contre tu sais... Essaya-t-il de dire de façon totalement inintelligible pour moi. Au moins je ne mentais pas...

- Mon dieu, mais c'est vous ! S'exclama la serveuse, en passant près de notre table.

Je souris devant son enthousiasme. Peut-être avons-nous chanté faux, mais nous avions animé une belle soirée pour ce pub… Et apparemment tous les habitants à quinze kilomètres à la ronde y étaient. Décidant d'en prendre mon parti, je lui souris avant de répondre sur le ton de la fausse modestie :

- Oui moi c'est Bennie et lui c'est les Jets.

- Hey, reprit-elle en interpellant une autre serveuse derrière le comptoir. C'est la fille qui est dans le journal.

- Dans le journal ? M'enquis-je, désorientée.

Comment aurais-je pu apparaitre dans le journal ? Le mariage de Rose n'était pas encore passé et Jasper ne devrait rendre son article que dans quelques semaines… Je ne…

- Oh merde, jura Jasper en cachant son visage de ses mains.

Apparemment lui savait pourquoi une jeune serveuse me reconnaissait comme « la fiche qui est dans le journal ». Toujours obligeante la serveuse me passa la pièce à conviction avec un sourire avant de passer à un autre table. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en l'ouvrant de voir apparaitre le titre de cet article : « _Encore, encore et toujours demoiselle d'honneur_ » par Jasper Whitlock. Le rouge me monta au front. Jasper essaya de récupérer le journal, mais je réussis à l'esquiver avant de demander :

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Bella... Souffla-t-il.

- Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamai-je irrémédiablement choquée.

L'article faisait trois pages et était illustré d'une trentaine de photographies de moi, dans les différentes robes de demoiselles d'honneur que j'avais passé l'après-midi où Jasper était venu à l'appartement pour me poser des questions. Il avait profité de ma confiance pour écrire un article sur moi… Et au vu du titre, il n'était pas des plus élogieux. Je suffoquai presque d'indignation.

- Bella laisse-moi t'expliquer, commença-t-il mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer.

Je me levais d'un bond, chiffonnant le journal pour lui lancer la boulette à la figure. Je sortis en fulminant après lui. Je devais rentrer chez moi, et me remettre de cette énième déception. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela ait pu se passe…

- Bella... M'interpella-t-il.

Cet idiot m'avait suivi. Il était irresponsable, il m'avait énormément déçu et il se permettait de me suivre ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Arranger les choses ?

- J'avais demandé à Alice de ne pas le publier, tenta-t-il de m'expliquer en soufflant.

Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire de cette information ? Qui était Alice ? Et puis cet article il l'avait bien écrit, non ? C'était sa signature sur le bas de la page en tout cas… Je repartis d'un pas vif vers la première station de bus pour la gare routière. Il m'avait ridiculisé auprès de tout New York. Il avait joué avec ma vie pour l'exposer au vu de tous, il s'était joué de ma confiance… On n'avait fini la nuit ensemble, bon sang ! Je commençais à croire que…

- Il n'y a personne qui lit cette section de toute manière. Attends, arrête s'il te plait, me demanda-t-il en essayant de m'attraper par le bras.

Mû d'un réflexe de rage, je me retournai pour lui faire face et lui asséner une gifle magistrale. Une expression incrédule passa sur son visage. A peine ma main eut-elle touchée son visage, que je regrettai mon geste. Il était peut être qu'un infâme baratineur, mais on ne m'avait pas appris la violence.

En colère contre lui, furieuse contre moi, et fâchée avec le reste du monde, je me détournais de lui pour rentrer à New York.

* * *

><p>Le chemin jusqu'à mon appartement fut long et pénible. Je réussis néanmoins à raccourcir considérablement le voyage et la note en reprenant la voiture de mon père, fraîchement sortie du garage. Les routes de campagne étaient mauvaises et tout le charme que je leur trouvais deux jours seulement auparavant avait disparu. Je laissais passer le temps, pressée d'arriver à mon appartement et de tenter une noyade dans ma baignoire.<p>

Malheureusement les célèbres embouteillages de New York réduisirent considérablement mes chances d'arriver chez moi pour le début d'après-midi. Je dus me résoudre à subir les klaxons, la lenteur de la circulation et une sérieuse introspection avec moi-même. Je vivais cette situation comme dans un rêve, une autre vie. Comment Jasper avait pu me faire cela ? Où avais-je été trop confiante ? Et à partir de quel instant était-il devenu si important pour moi ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

Je fus soulagée de me garer sur ma place de parking en bas de mon immeuble. Je montai les marches des escaliers avec la lenteur du condamné. Un énorme soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque je passai le seuil de la porte. Je jetai un regard perdu sur les innombrables fleurs fanées qui gisaient çà et là dans des vases partout dans l'entrée. Ces bouquets, Edward les avait fait livrer pour ma sœur, il y a quelques jours lorsque celle-ci avait décrété qu'il était plus correct pour elle de vivre avec moi jusqu'au mariage. Heureusement Edward l'avait très vite convaincue du contraire et il ne me restait que ces fleurs…

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça ? Hurla une voix proche de moi.

Je sursautai presque en voyant ma sœur surgir à ma droite. Elle était furieuse. Non, dans une rage noire. Je la regardai avec incompréhension :

- Quoi ?

- « Si Bella est le type parfait de la demoiselle d'honneur serviable, lit-elle en tenant ce fameuse New York Journal, sa sœur _Rose_ est, quant à elle, une future mariée arrogante et capricieuse, qui a tout moment pourrait se transformer en un _monstre traversant à pas lourds Manhattan, _prête à cracher du feu et à faire tomber les avions du ciel ! »

- Je ne savais pas qu'il écrivait un article à propos de moi… m'excusai-je en m'asseyant sur mon divan.

J'étais complètement dépassée par la situation. Après avoir organisé le mariage de ma petite sœur avec l'homme de ma vie, je devais gérer une petite sœur hystérique, merveilleusement remontée par un homme qui avait su se faire aimer de moi le temps d'une soirée…

- De toi ? reprit-elle de plus belle. Il m'appelle _Mariéezilla_ ! Dans le foutu New York Journal ! Je vais le mettre en pièces je te le jure ! Je vais lui arracher les yeux un à un !

Ses menaces s'envolèrent dans les airs et je compris que j'étais déconnectée de la réalité. Comme si un bruit assourdissant était passé près de mes oreilles et que depuis tout son perçu était étouffé, modulé, entendu comme à travers une vitre. Le téléphone sonna et ma sœur renversa deux fauteuils et un guéridon en allant répondre. A cet instant, je comprenais le surnom dont l'avait affublé Jasper.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle dans le combiné.

Elle laissa à peine le temps à l'interlocuteur de formuler une requête avant de remettre à crier :

- La seule personne avec qui tu vas parler c'est à mon avocat ! Je n'en ai pas encore mais tu peux être sûr que je vais en trouver un. Sale trou du cul !

Jasper avait donc téléphoné. Ma sœur, encore plus furieuse après son coup de téléphone, continua à projeter tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Elle déchiqueta le journal en plusieurs petits morceaux.

- Faut que je sorte d'ici ! Asséna-t-elle en prenant son sac et son blouson.

Elle rebroussa chemin avant d'arriver à la porte pour se planter devant moi :

- Oh, mais tu ferais mieux d'appeler l'armée de l'air parce que _Mariéezilla_ est en liberté !

Elle sortit de mon champ de vision et claqua la porte. Je m'écroulai sur le divan.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la fameuse parution du journal. Après avoir broyé du noir pendant un week end, je devais me résoudre à retourner travailler, à affronter mes responsabilités et à m'excuser auprès du fiancé de ma sœur. Malgré mes efforts, j'arrivais une demi-heure en retard par rapport à mon horaire habituel. Angela me vit passer dans l'atrium et me suivit jusqu'à mon bureau. Des messages du standard m'y attendaient. <em>Jasper Whitlock a appelé… Le recontacter au…<em> Je les passai tous en revu :

- Jasper, Jasper, Jasper… Arrête de m'appeler ! M'écriai-je en m'écroulant sur mon fauteuil.

Angela choisit ce moment pour entrer dans mon bureau. Elle se plaça dos au mur, face à moi, les bras croisés.

- Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit pourrais-tu ne rien dire ? M'enquis-je d'un ton suppliant.

- Hum... Je ne comprends pas... Annonça Angela en s'éclaircissant la voix. A quoi tu fais allusion ?

Ma figure décomposée lui fit comprendre que l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

- Oh je t'en prie ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est qu'un article, en première page d'une section du New York Journal avec un million de photos de toi en prime...Qui est-ce que cela pourrait bien déranger ?

- Bella ? Appela Edward de son bureau.

Je la fusillai du regard avec un signe de tête éloquent. Non seulement ma sœur était en colère contre moi parce que j'avais accordé ma confiance à un vaurien, mais son fiancé était certainement dans les mêmes dispositions… Je passai le seuil du bureau, avant de me planter devant lui.

- Je vais t'expliquer... Commençai-je, contrite. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il écrivait sinon je...

- Bella... M'arrêta-t-il. Cet homme est un salopard. Il a abusé de ta confiance, je l'ai très bien compris, ne t'en fais pas avec ça.

- Je sais que j'aurai du voir plus clair dans son jeu... M'entêtai-je, navrée. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Pourrais-tu s'il te plait cesser de t'excuser ? Me demanda Edward avec un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour m'assurer que cela allait.

- Oh, répliquai-je surprise, et bien, ça pourrait aller mieux. Mais je devrais passer au travers.

- Écoute je ne m'en ferai pas trop si j'étais toi, me conseilla-t-il en me ramenant dans mon bureau. Tu connais des gens qui lisent cette section de toute façon ?

- Non, répliquai avec un sourire.

A part la moitié de New York, soit environ quatre millions d'habitants. Personne ne lit cette section.

* * *

><p>Ma sœur m'avait convoqué pour le dernier essayage de sa robe de mariée. J'en étais soulagée. Nous n'avions plus eu de contacts depuis la publication de l'article. J'avais de ses nouvelles grâce à Edward et je continuais de régenter ma part de l'organisation du mariage. Cependant le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui demander son avis était plus que compliqué.<p>

- Bella est-ce que c'est toi ? Entendis-je alors que je passais le seuil d'un des plus célèbres magasins de robes de mariées sur mesure.

- Oui, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers les cabines d'essayage.

- Salut, me lança-t-elle du haut de son corsage.

- Salut, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Bonjour, repris-je en saluant les vendeuses.

Ma sœur s'approcha de moi, un calepin en main. J'avais déjà vu ma sœur nue et à moitié nue, mais je devais avouer que le corsage en dentelle et l'espèce de mini-jupe en satin qui devait lui servir de sous-vêtements étaient des plus originaux. Cela lui allait très bien. Sérieuse, elle déclara :

- Alors, j'ai énormément réfléchi à l'article et à cet affreux fiasco et j'ai décidé de te pardonner. Tu es trop naïve, ce n'est pas ta faute j'imagine.

- C'est vraiment noble de ta part Rose, la remerciai-je, avant de froncer les sourcils. Attends est-ce que tu es en train de me cocher sur ta liste ?

- Hum, esquiva-t-elle, à propos des diapos je sais exactement ce que je veux que tu dises et je t'ai préparé un texte. Papa dit que tu as nos photos de famille, elle continua alors que j'acquiesçai, donc je t'enverrais celles d'Edward. Hum, tiens j'aimerais que tu dises ça et seulement ça. On ne voudrait pas que tu nous mettes dans l'embarras une seconde fois.

- Ok. 10-4, répliquai-je en la regardant s'éloigner vers les cabines d'essayage.

J'entrepris la lecture du texte qu'elle venait de me donner. Ma sœur n'a jamais eu aucun talent à l'écrit et ce malgré les nombreux professeurs particuliers, de préférence masculins, qu'elle avait su se dénicher lorsqu'elle était au lycée. Elle avait un don pour se montrer charmante et drôle à l'oral. Et son texte, rédiger selon des expressions parlées, serait plaisant à lire et à entendre. Pendant que je lisais, j'entendis les vendeuses passer avec la robe et ma sœur s'exclamer plusieurs fois :

- Oh, la voilà ! Alors. C'est bon. Oui, ok. Il faudrait mettre un bouton pression, recommanda-t-elle avant d'attirer mon attention. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Mais je croyais que tu devais te marier dans la robe de maman ? M'enquis-je curieuse.

- C'est la robe de maman, me sourit-elle, en tout cas en partie. Elle était tellement passée de mode, qu'on n'a pu récupérer que quelques bouts de tissu.

- Des bouts de tissu... Répétai-je d'une voix blanche.

- Mmhh... Oui celui-là et la ceinture, dit-elle en me montrant les tissus incriminés.

- Tu as coupé sa robe de mariée ? L'interrogeai-je, pas encore certaine de ce que je devais en penser.

- Et bien en réalité c'est plutôt Mary Helen...

Ma figure devait se décomposer de seconde en seconde. Ma sœur venait de découper la robe de mariée de notre mère pour s'en fabriquer une autre qui n'avait strictement rien à voir.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas on t'a gardé les restants, s'empressa d'ajouter Rose en voyant ma figure déconfite. Et tu pourras toujours porter celle-ci si elle n'est pas démodée d'ici là ! Conclut-elle simplement.

Et comme Rose sera toujours Rose, elle repartit dans son idée de robe de mariée parfaite.

- Mary Helen je crois qu'on devrait encore la raccourcir un peu...

Une sourde colère monta en moi. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Elle était allée trop loin !

- Non. Non, non, non. NON ! M'écriai-je en me plaçant face à elle.

- Ça aurait été drôle, mais tu n'auras pas à la porte si tu ne veux pas ! Répliqua Rosalie, légèrement excédée.

- Tu te fiches de tout Rose ! Et tu te fous de tout le monde à part toi, lançai-je acerbe. J'ai passé ma vie à t'excuser parce que tu étais petite quand maman est morte mais assez c'est assez.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je me rendis dans la succursale du magasin.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, m'arrêta-t-elle en me suivant vers la sortie.

- Je ne peux pas réparer ce que tu viens de faire, expliquai-je dans une colère froide. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser faire du mal à Edward. Il croit tout savoir de toi le pauvre ! Mais tout ce qu'il sait de toi ce sont les tissus de mensonges que tu n'as cessé de lui raconter. Tu as même demandé à Pedro de garder un secret ! Alors je veux que tu lui dises la vérité, et tout de suite. Il n'est pas comme tes autres petits copains européens, c'est une bonne personne. Une relation ça ne se construit pas sur des mensonges comme cela !

- Oh c'est vrai Bella ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. Et tu sais ça grâce à toutes tes relations de couple qui ont si bien marchées ?

- Si tu ne lui dis pas la vérité, moi je vais le faire, la menaçai-je.

- Non bien sûr que non, essaya-t-elle de se persuader. Tu es beaucoup trop gentille, tu ne voudrais pas me faire de mal quand même je suis ta petite sœur.

Son discours aurait pu fonctionner si elle n'avait pas porté sa robe de mariée – découpée dans ce qui fut jadis celle de ma mère. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus important que ma sœur, mais le souvenir de ma mère avait toujours été préservé.

- Cela c'était hier, repris-je avant que des larmes ne perlent à mes yeux. Aujourd'hui tu n'es qu'une salope qui m'a brisé le cœur et qui a démoli la robe de mariée de ma mère.

* * *

><p>Je me rendis directement à l'appartement. Après tout il me restait un diaporama à réaliser pour la soirée du lendemain. La fameuse soirée de fiançailles où chacun se regroupe pour célébrer le nouveau statut des ex-célibataires. Je laissai vingt-quatre heures à ma sœur. Elle avait assez profité de ma gentillesse et de ma sollicitude.<p>

Je passai ces vingt-quatre heures dans un état d'esprit guerrier. Mais du fond du cœur j'espérais, je priais pour qu'elle est le courage de lui dire, pour que je n'ai pas à faire ce que j'avais prévu. En me rendant à cette soirée, mon cœur s'emballait dans ma cage thoracique. Ma nuque se raidit et je m'avançai, quasiment persuadée de découvrir que ma sœur était loin d'une salope sans cœur et qu'elle avait tout dit à Edward.

Je devais tout d'abord installé l'ordinateur portable sur le projecteur mis à disposition par l'établissement. Mon chemin fut inopinément barré par l'une de nos tantes du côté paternel : la mère de la fameuse Victoria.

- Oh Bella, tu es superbe, s'écria-t-elle avec la plus parfaite hypocrisie. Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Oh trésor cela doit être tellement dur pour toi de voir ta jeune sœur se marier avant toi comme ça.

- Oui, Oui c'est vrai, admis-je avec un sourire tout aussi faux que ses seins. Mais je n'ai qu'à me rappeler que je pourrais encore baiser sauvage avec des inconnus et cela va beaucoup mieux.

- Oui, oui, acquiesça-t-elle sans véritablement avoir entendu mes paroles.

- Bonne soirée, lui souhaitais-je alors qu'elle se répétait à haute voix ce que je venais de lui dire.

Elle dut en percevoir le sens après quelques répétitions car elle me lança un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Je m'avançai, plus confiante, vers les installations. Je tendis la mallette contenant mon ordinateur d'une main au technicien embauché pour la soirée. Angela m'attendait, comme toute demoiselle d'honneur qui se respecte. En revanche, elle m'attendait avec un cosmopolitan en main.

- Oh, j'ai bien envie de te faire de l'œil, insinua-t-elle en m'observant tendre mon ordinateur au technicien.

- Ok, il est sur le bureau c'est le fichier Rose et Edward, ajoutai-je avant de me tourner vers ma meilleure amie.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle inquiète.

- Oui très bien, mentis-je en me précipitant vers son verre.

Je savais que ce que je devais faire était nécessaire. Je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant. J'ingurgitai le contenant de son verre avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire :

- Euh attends ce n'est pas de l'eau.

Je brandis son verre vide face à elle avec un hochement de tête. Elle n'en demanda pas plus et accepta :

- Ok. D'accord.

Je m'éloignai d'Angie pour aller saluer ma sœur et mon futur beau-frère. Officieusement je voulais savoir si elle lui avait dit la vérité.

- Bonsoir, les saluai-je avec un sourire crispé

- Bella, reprit Edward avec un sourire charmeur, je tiens à te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait c'est magnifique.

- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je alors que le test parfait approchait de moi à grands pas.

Un serveur passa près de moi avec un plateau d'amuse-bouche. Parmi ceux-ci, j'en avais fait commander spécialement à la viande. J'en pris un avant de le présenter à ma sœur.

- Oh tiens une belle saucisse en croûte ! Tu en veux une Rose ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle trop vivement, avant de se reprendre. Euh, je ne mange pas de viande...Bella...

Je lui laissai sous le nez quelques instants comme une dernière échappatoire. Lorsque je lui avais présenté l'amuse-bouche, j'avais presque cru qu'Edward allait rire en contant toute l'histoire. Ma sœur avait choisi de se taire. En respirant, je confirmai ma décision. Moi pas.

- C'est vrai, me rétractai-je en enfouissant la saucisse dans ma bouche. J'avais oublié. Allez c'est l'heure du diaporama.

Si je n'avais pas déjà perdu toutes mes chances avec Edward, mon attitude vorace et bizarre aurait certainement jouée en ma défaveur.

- Bella... M'interpella Rosalie, en s'avançant vers moi pour pouvoir baisser la voix. Tu vas dire ce que j'ai écrit et pas autre chose, hein ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je avec sècheresse. La demoiselle d'honneur parfaite fait toujours ce qu'on lui demande.

Rose parut soulagée pendant un millième de seconde. Après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de paroles pour la discréditer. Mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Je me perchai sur l'estrade avant de faire tinter un verre. La totalité des personnes présentes, famille, amis, collègues, étaient réunis pour cette soirée. J'inspirai avant de me lancer :

- Bonsoir tout le monde, le saluai-je avec le sourire. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas lu l'article, je n'en suis pas à mon tout premier mariage.

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans l'assistance. Cette phrase de Rose était brillante et digne d'un grand orateur. Elle retournait le désastre de l'article à son avantage. Mais cela ne changeait rien à ma décision. Je devais la vérité à Edward.

- Pour commencer, repris-je d'une voix faussement enjouée, je crois qu'il vous faut connaitre la vérité au sujet de Rose et Edward…

Je vis la respiration de ma sœur s'accélérer brutalement. Heureuse de mon petit effet, je continuai.

- Ils forment un couple parfait. Non divin, plutôt. Le genre de couple dont sont faits les mythes. Leur compatibilité est si grande qu'il est absolument impossible que leur amour n'est pas été créé par les dieux.

Cette partie du discours n'était pas la meilleure, un peu trop grandiloquente peut-être. Je m'attardais sur les défauts du texte pour retarder l'échéance du diaporama. Pourtant, il fallut en arriver là :

- Puisqu'une image vaut mille mots j'ai réalisé un diaporama qui vous permettra de constater mes dires par vous-même.

Je farfouillai rapidement dans le dossier concernée pour lancer la version prévue pour la soirée au cas où Rose aurait encore eu des secrets pour son futur époux. Le vin me monta à la tête. La première photographie me ramena sur terre.

- Dès le commencement ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre

Nous pûmes assister à une séance nostalgie en observant deux bébés nus, l'un sur des couvertures et l'autre dans son bain.

- Ils ont toujours eu en commun l'amour des créatures à fourrure.

Mon attaque commençait à cet instant précis. La première photo présentait Edward en tain de caresser une chèvre alors que l'autre montrait Rose en train de tenir notre chat Doppy par les pattes postérieurs en l'agitant en tous sens. Quelques rires innocents se firent entendre alors que les traits du visage de ma sœur se durcissaient. Elle n'avait encore rien vu.

- En vieillissant ils avaient la même façon de s'impliquer et de sa consacrer à leurs études …

J'avais choisi la photographie de remise de diplôme d'Edward. En parallèle la photographie représentant Rose la présentait en tenue de cheerleader du lycée, entourée d'un groupe de garçons, tous athlètes.

- Et de faire leur part pour la communauté.

Edward était présent à une distribution de repas de façon bénévole, alors que Rosalie aidait la collecte du lycée en se faisant draguer par un basketteur aux mains longues en lavant des voitures.

- Il s'intéressait aux relations internationales et elle aussi.

A partir de cet instant, le public riait jaune. En effet, Edward était entouré d'asiatiques au premier plan et derrière était présent les drapeaux des pays concernés. La photographie de Rosalie avait été prise pendant sa période « romaine ». Elle était entourée de deux bels italiens qui chacun la tenait d'un bras.

- Comme aujourd'hui ils partagent les mêmes valeurs, leur amour est basé sur la compréhension et l'acceptation profonde de ce qu'est l'autre personne.

Les dernières photographies étaient le coup d'estoc final. La seule qui présentait Edward le montrait à un congrès biologique. Les trois autres photos représentant Rose, étaient incriminantes. L'une d'elle la présentait en train de manger de la viande alors qu'elle portait sa bague de fiançailles, une autre où elle grimaçait face à un bébé en pleur alors qu'elle le tenait le plus loin possible d'elle, et enfin la dernière photo la montrait en train de repousser le chien d'Edward avec une grande grimace de dégoût.

- Cupidon a réuni ces deux âmes sœurs, conclus-je en levant mon verre, légèrement embrouillée dans mon discours. Buvons au plus parfait des couples jamais réuni par le destin, je suis fière de toi petite sœur, finis-je alors que le diaporama se dissolvait derrière moi.

A peine fus-je descendue de l'estrade qu'Angie me poussa vers le bar alors qu'elle prenait ma place devant l'assistance. Je rejoignis le comptoir et commandais autant de cosmopolitan qu'il m'en faudrait pour affronter ma sœur. Angela avait un regard paniqué et essaya de bafouiller un discours quasiment intelligible.

- Ok... Très bien. Ça c'était… Ok... Tenta Angela en essayant de se reprendre. Et pour ne pas briser cette ambiance de joie qui règne, Edward a un _petit frère_ nommé Pedro qui souhaiterait dire quelques mots. Pedro.

Elle fit une pirouette avant de laisser lui laisser la place. De mon comptoir, je pouvais entendre ce qu'il disait. Il parla distinctement et fortement comme un homme. Une partie de moi ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de lui.

- Merci, dit-il en commençant son discours. Comme vous le savez tous, Edward est mon grand frère mais il est plus que cela. Et maintenant il a Rose. Et je vous jure qu'elle est vraiment, vraiment très cool.

Quelques sourires naquirent dans la salle tandis que je remarquai que le couple de fiancés était de plus en plus sinistre.

- Parce qu'elle va m'aider à lancer mon entreprise de nettoyage. Bon Rosalie m'avait demandé de garder le secret, mais je suis tellement excité. En ce moment le seul endroit où je fais le ménage c'est chez mon ami Edward. Mais si quelqu'un est à la recherche d'un super bon service de nettoyage, faut venir me voir dans le hall. Merci...

Pedro descendit de l'estrade alors que le visage d'Edward se tordait de fureur. Il quitta la salle d'un pas raide alors que ma sœur le suppliait de l'attendre. Angela vint me rejoindre au bar pendant que les invités étaient livrés à eux-mêmes dans la salle de réception.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Attaqua-t-elle en reposant le cosmo que j'avais dans les mains.

- Il devait savoir la vérité, répondis-je, mortellement sérieuse.

- Tu aurais pu lui dire seul à seule entre quatre yeux, indiqua Angie avant de soupirer. Même si ma morale ne m'indique pas toujours où est le nord... Mais si je te dis que ce n'est pas correct, c'est que ce n'est pas correct.

- C'est toi qui passe ton temps à me dire qu'il faut que j'apprenne à m'affirmer, contrai-je en levant les mains devant moi, pour me protéger de toutes récriminations.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait ! Lança-t-elle d'un air désespéré. Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est de libérer tous tes sentiments refoulés ces vingt dernières années en une seule soirée... Ce n'est pas désagréable, c'était très divertissant, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais si cela avait été la chose à faire, tu te sentirais mieux en ce moment. Tu te sens mieux en ce moment ?

- Euh... Hésitai-je en prenant conscience de la vérité de ses paroles.

Ma sœur rentra dans le restaurant comme une furie. Elle se posta devant moi.

- Je ne me marie plus c'est fini, me cracha-t-elle à la figure. J'espère que tu es contente.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée alors qu'une prise de conscience nouvelle s'empara de moi. Et si je n'avais pas fait ce qu'il fallait ? Pouvais-je m'être trompée ?

En voyant le visage barbouillée de larmes de ma sœur alors qu'elle se réfugiait dans les bras de mon père, la réponse claqua comme une gifle : Indubitablement.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de la sixième partie ! La prochaine partie sera la dernière tirée du film (en effet, j'ai prévu quatre autres chapitres avec différents POV sans compter un joli épilogue).<p>

J'espère que celles qui ont vu le film pourront retrouver une ambiance. Et que celles qui ne l'ont pas vu arrivent à suivre l'histoire et les pensées tortueuses de notre Bella ^^. Alors pensez-vous qu'elle ait eu raison ou tort d'agir ainsi ?

Bonne semaine à toutes (tous ?) ! A bientôt ! A.


	7. Septième Partie

**Titre: 27 Robes**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Voici la septième partie, le dernier point de vue de Bella avant l'épilogue. Il reste encore deux chapitres et ils seront respectivement du point de vue d'Angela et celui de Jasper.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>27 ROBES – SEPTIÈME PARTIE<strong>

Comme giflée par la réplique de ma sœur, je sortis en courant de la salle de réception. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et menaçaient de couler. Une fois dans la rue, elles débordèrent. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je me retournai vers le restaurant et repérai une silhouette au combien familière et qui m'avait rendu si malheureuse :

- Oh seigneur, jurai-je avant de l'attaquer verbalement. Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Tu refuses de répondre à mes appels, expliqua Jasper en mettant ses mains devant lui, en protection.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandai-je, hargneuse. Tu veux une autre interview pour ton papier ?

- Bella je suis désolé, je te prie de me croire... Dit-il en accompagnant ses excuses d'un regard suppliant.

- Tu t'es servi de moi pour lancer ta carrière, assénai-je, toujours furieuse de mettre fait avoir. Sois au moins un homme, admets le, ou non, mais s'il te plait ne fais pas semblant que cela te fait quelque chose.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer... Entama-t-il.

- Non je ne veux pas savoir ! Le coupai-je sèchement. Je viens de détruire ma vie et je suis loin d'avoir eu besoin de toi pour le faire !

Un silence suivit ma déclaration et je me détournai de lui. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas en paix.

- Ouais ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je me retournais, surprise. Enfin ! Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure et tu sais quoi ? Je t'ai trouvé fantastique. Est-ce que je peux te certifier que c'était complètement dingue ? Oh oui mais tu as agi au moins Bella, pour la première fois de ta vie tu n'étais pas la demoiselle d'honneur parfaite.

- Stop. Je ne vais pas recommencer à discuter avec toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste ici.

- Attends... Laisse-moi, me supplia-t-il en avançant vers moi. Viens ici écoute moi, ordonna Jasper en me retenant. Tu veux savoir la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici ? Parce que je savais que cela allait être très dur pour toi.

Je faillis lever les yeux au ciel face à cette déclaration mais une lueur de sincérité dans ce regard me retint.

- Et pour la toute première fois depuis très longtemps j'avais envie d'être présent pour quelqu'un. Oui c'est vrai, j'ai tout fait foirer, admit-il tristement. Je le sais et j'en suis désolé. C'est pour cela que je vais m'en aller et disparaître. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais je te le promets. Mais avant je vais te dire que tu es une fille qui mérite, tu es une fille qui mérite bien plus que ce qu'elle a en ce moment, ça c'est sûr. Je crois que tu es quelqu'un qui mérite que l'on prenne soin d'elle, pour changer.

Il hocha la tête avant d'ajouter, confiant :

- Oui, c'est ce que je crois.

Il prit une inspiration difficile, alors que j'essayais de percer à jour la vérité. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi… Il fit demi-tour devant mon regard scrutateur. Il s'éloigna brièvement avant de se retourner. Il se planta face à moi et lança en me tendant un portable entouré de ruban :

- J'ai oublié de te donner cela, souffla-t-il. C'est un cadeau. Pour que tu ne sois plus obligée de transporter partout avec toi, ton antiquité d'agenda. Tu pourras inscrire là-dedans toutes les choses que tu dois faire. C'est parfait quand on reprend tout à zéro.

Je restais ébahie devant son geste pendant quelques secondes. Etait-il possible que… ? Pourquoi ce geste si attentionné sinon ?

- Ok, intervint-il en souriant, mettant fin à mon dilemme intérieur, prends-le s'il te plait, je suis en train de me sentir très idiot.

Il me fit une sourire embarrassé avant de se retourner et de s'éloigne pour de bon, cette fois. Je soupirai de soulagement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. En regardant ma main, je vis le logo HTC du portable dernier cri qu'il venait de m'offrir. Submergée de gratitude, cela me fit pleurer. Engourdie par l'alcool et par l'étalage de ma propre stupidité, je rentrais à mon appartement sans me presser, à petite vitesse.

Je fus contente de retrouver cet endroit si familier, si confortable, même si certaines photographies me rappelaient douloureusement l'affreux cafouillage de la soirée. Je posai mes affaires sur le canapé avant de m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Je me pris la tête dans les mains, laissant mon regard errer sur les fleurs fanées qui étaient toujours présentes dans mon appartement. Cela me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je soupirai et fini par admettre ce qui se tramait dans mon esprit depuis l'intervention de Jasper.

Bien que cela me coûte de l'admettre, il avait déjà eu raison. Et cette fois-ci son bon sens prévalait sur le mien. J'allais tout reprendre à zéro.

* * *

><p>La semaine avait été affreuse. Je m'en voulais comme jamais et je passais mon temps à fuir Edward au travail. Pourtant je n'avais pas à m'en faire, il avait pris une semaine de congés sans explications. Je soufflais enfin lorsque la journée du vendredi fut derrière moi.<p>

J'avais prévu de passer la fin de semaine au fond de mon canapé, avec un pot de glace Ben & Jerrys et une flopée de films romantiques. Mais mon père m'avait appelé la veille pour savoir si le brunch du samedi midi tenait toujours. Je n'avais pas osé refuser. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais devant mon père, l'air irritable et les cernes sous les yeux. Après m'être attablée devant ses pancakes pour enfants, il entreprit de parler en termes délicats du fiasco qu'avait été la soirée de fiançailles de ma sœur, et ceci sans donner raison ou tort à l'une de ses filles, ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

- Tout ce que je dis, conclut-il en levant les bras au ciel, c'est que vous le vouliez ou non vous êtes sœurs.

Je soupirai. Il avait absolument raison. Ce qu'avait fait ma sœur était injuste envers Edward, mais si je m'étais montrée plus mesurée, nous aurions tous pu régler cela à l'amiable, sans coup d'éclat ni humiliation. J'avais cependant essayé de joindre ma sœur pendant ces longues nuits sans sommeil : en vain. Elle ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole et pour une fois dans ma vie, je la comprenais.

- Je sais papa, soufflai-je, lasse. Mais c'est elle qui refuse de...

- Arrête elle t'adore, me coupa mon père avec un sourire doux. Tout finira par s'arranger il faut juste que...

Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrer claquer et une tornade blonde envahit la cuisine. Rose avait le sourire aux lèvres en apercevant mon père. Il se fana bien vite en me voyant.

- Papa ? Interrogea Rose, coincée entre la colère et le doute. Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle fait ici ?

- Rose cela doit se passer entre toi et ta sœur, expliqua calmement notre père. Je ne m'en mêle pas. Je sors... pour regarder un match avec Billy...

Il nous embrassa chacune sur le front avant de monter sans sa voiture et de disparaître dans l'allée. Un lourd silence résonna à nos oreilles. En soupirant je me lançai, fixant ma sœur dans les yeux alors qu'elle prenait place sur la chaise en face de la mienne :

- Je me sens tellement mal, avouai-je. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu es désolée ? S'écria-t-elle dans un grand mouvement de bras. Tu m'as humiliée devant à peu près toutes les personnes que je connais et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir en disant "désolée" ?

- Je sais... je... Bafouillai-je lamentablement.

A vrai dire, je ne me trouvais pas franchement d'excuses… Je n'avais pas été honnête avec elle depuis le début, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher ses mensonges. Mais ce qu'elle avança par la suite me laissa sans voix.

- Tu as toujours été jalouse de moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Je m'apprêtai à m'excuser platement une seconde fois, espérant donner ainsi plus de poids à mes excuses quand :

- Quoi ? Laissais-je échapper, surprise.

- De mes vêtements ! De mes amoureux ! Poursuivit Rosalie sur sa lancée.

- Mais arrête ! La coupai-je les yeux écarquillés.

- Et je suis sûre que tu attendais cette occasion au fond... Persifla ma sœur en se levant de sa chaise.

- Mais non ! Me récriai-je de bonne foi.

- Bella, tu sais ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as enlevée la seule chose de ma vie qui fonctionnait bien !

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Sa relation avec Edward fonctionnait_ bien_ ? Je n'avais peut être pas fait quelque chose de très correct en humiliant ma sœur ainsi, mais mon propos était juste. Elle n'avait aucun droit de leurrer son futur époux sur ce qu'elle était vraiment. Furieuse de nouveau, je me levai pour la confronter.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Repris-je en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est toi tout craché ça, Rose. Tu n'as pas arrêté de mentir à Edward et tu n'en assumes absolument pas la responsabilité. Tu l'as manipulé !

Hors d'elle ma sœur brandit un pancake aux noix sur le dessus de l'assiette que mon père avait posé là quelques minutes plus tôt… Sûrement avait-il pensé que ses souvenirs nous ramèneraient à de meilleurs sentiments…

- Mais enlève ce pancake de devant ma figure, crachai-je, lâche ça tout de suite !

- Pas question ! Contra Rose en essayant de me le coller sur la figure.

Après de nombreuses gesticulations, nous finîmes par tomber sur le sol, le pancake à nos côtés. Je soupirai. A mon tour d'être franche :

- Est-ce que tu l'aimais réellement ou bien est-ce que c'était pratique ?

La question était posée entre quatre yeux. Ma petite sœur leva les siens au ciel en répondant :

- Oh, pas ça Bella. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Admets que tu as de la rancœur contre moi parce que c'est toi qui devait me faire des tresses dans les cheveux, magasiner pour ma robe de finissante et me fabriquer tous mes costumes de Halloween !

- Non, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ces choses-là... Niais-je farouchement.

Ma sœur était petite, mon père avait besoin d'aide, j'étais l'aînée, la plus grande, je devais aider… Maman ne l'aurait pas pensé autrement.

- Oui tu m'en veux ! S'exclama Rose, piteusement. Tu as toujours trouvé que ma vie était trop facile...

- Elle l'était ! M'écriai-je à mon tour, incrédule. Elle l'est ! Tu n'as jamais eu à te soucier de rien ! Tu es belle, amusante, et charmante. Ta vie est parfaite.

- Ma vie est parfaite ?

Les larmes qu'elle contenait depuis plusieurs minutes menacèrent de déborder. Je fus désolée de devoir contempler ma sœur dans cet état.

- Est-ce que tu es malade ? Reprit-elle rageusement. Tu ne sais rien à rien ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai décidé de rester à New York ? J'ai perdu mon emploi. Et en plus Rodolfo a rompu, il m'a laissée tomber...

La surprise se peignit sur mon visage… Si seulement elle m'avait dit la vérité, si seulement nous avions parlé à cœur ouvert, combien de blessures auraient été évitées ?

- Et là Edward est arrivé, continua-t-elle, avec un sourire heureux. Il était si gentil avec moi, il se préoccupait de moi... Tu comprends ? Ce qui fait que j'ai envie de devenir la personne qu'il voulait... Je voulais être sa femme. Il mérite d'avoir une femme qui l'aurait respecté, qu'il l'aimerait et qui le soutiendrait dans toutes ses actions... J'essayais de devenir toi.

- Pourquoi ? M'enquis-je perdue devant cette déclaration. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait devenir moi, quand on est une fille comme toi ?

Nous prîmes quelques secondes de réflexion et d'observation de l'autre. Un soupir nous échappa en même temps lorsque Rose résuma parfaitement la situation :

- C'est un beau gâchis...

- Oh oui, acquiesçai-je, consternée.

Rosalie se releva difficilement sur ses talons hauts avant de me tendre une main pour que nous puissions nous asseoir face au brunch de notre père. Le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, elle prit mes mains entre les siennes et entama :

- Bella tu n'as pas arrêté de prendre soin de moi après la mort de maman...

- Oui et il le faut, assurai-je d'une voix forte.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, niai doucement ma petite sœur.

- Mais c'est mon rôle... Repris-je essayant de lui expliquer calmement.

- Tu n'as plus à le jouer, me coupa ma sœur, tu as juste à être ma grande sœur, comme cela devrait être le cas de toute manière.

Sa phrase eut un écho en moi. J'entendis les paroles prononcées par Jasper après la soirée de fiançailles… « _Tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi pour changer_ ».

- Probablement que quand j'étais jeune, sourit Rose en me serrant les mains, c'était bien que tu prennes soin de moi. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu cesses de t'occuper de moi et de tout le monde autour de toi !

Je réussi à esquisser un sourire timide. Rosalie en fit autant. Et quelques minutes après, nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses de nous être retrouvées, d'avoir pu, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, parler franchement, sans faux-semblants, sans instinct protecteur et maternel trop envahissant. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité nous étions simplement des sœurs.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, je rentrai chez moi, déterminée à remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. J'arrêterai de fuir Edward et irai m'excuser. Je lui raconterai que ma sœur avait certes abusé de sa confiance, mais qu'à présent que tout était dit, ils pourraient réellement faire connaissance.<p>

Je ne savais pas quoi faire à propos de Jasper. J'utilisais avec encore quelques difficultés le portable qu'il m'avait offert. Mais en me délassant dans mon bain, je me félicitai de mon attitude d'aujourd'hui. Après tout, à chaque jour suffit sa peine… Je sortis du bain, m'habillai rapidement d'un vieux pyjama avant de me brosser les dents. Mon esprit tournait à vide jusqu'à ce que mon regard se porte sur le fameux placard.

L'objet du délit. Celui qui avait engendré la grande séparation entre Jasper et moi. Les dizaines de robes de demoiselles d'honneur… Il me semblait que maintenant elles n'étaient plus si importantes qu'avant. J'avais changé, muri. Cette histoire avec construit quelque chose en moi. Jasper avait raison, il fallait repartir à zéro.

Motivée, je finis de me brosser les dents. J'allais chercher des sacs poubelle dans la cuisine et mit de la musique dans le salon. En dansant, je mis tous les restes de Bella, la parfaite demoiselle d'honneur, aux ordures. Je fis des sacs distincts en classant les accessoires avec leur robe et leurs chaussures. Quand je pus enfin fermer ce placard, après des années à être resté entr'ouvert, débordant de vêtements, je ressentis un soulagement sans fin. J'étais entourée d'une quinzaine de sacs poubelle plein je nageai joyeusement entre en éclatant de rire.

Soudain le téléphone sonna, coupant mon incroyable enthousiasme. Je décrochai le fixe, espérant à moitié que ce soit un appel de Jasper.

- Allo ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- Bella c'est Edward, annonça mon interlocuteur.

- Salut !

- Tu vas bien ? Me questionna-t-il étrangement.

- Oui, le rassurai-je en repensant qu'il mettrait certainement ma santé mentale en doute s'il m'avait surprise cinq minutes avant son coup de fil.

- Excuse-moi de te demander cela, reprit-il d'une voix contrite, mais je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner au fameux gala de la Hale Corporation. Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?

Etrangement, le coup au cœur que je m'attendais à recevoir ne vint pas. C'est très calmement, en assistante professionnelle que je lui répondis :

- Oui, aucun problème.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, s'excusa Edward encore une fois.

Comme moi, il devait pensé que c'était une chose difficile de demander à son ex future-belle-sœur un tel service alors que c'est elle qui vous a révélé la vérité sur les mensonges de votre ex-fiancée. Pour pallier à la gêne, je repris :

- Non, bien sûr. J'arrive de suite.

- Merci, souffla-t-il dans le combiné.

- De rien. Bye.

Le téléphone à peine raccroché que je me ruai déjà dans ma chambre. Il était hors de question de paraître déshéritée à un tel gala… Rose m'en aurait voulu.

* * *

><p>Le taxi que j'avais appelé put m'emmener au bureau en un temps record. Je pris les ascenseurs de façon totalement calme avant de passer le seuil du bureau de mon patron. Il avait le front plissé devant son ordinateur. Quelques semaines auparavant, je l'aurais trouvé absolument craquant. Aujourd'hui, plus sereine, j'attendais juste qu'il me remarque. Il passa une main dans ces cheveux, lissa sa chemise et finalement leva les yeux :<p>

- Wahou ! S'exclama-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, en se levant pour me saluer. Tu es superbe, me dit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Ce regard qui m'avait tant troublé ne me causa aucun émoi. Je me contentai de le remercier poliment, avec le sourire.

- En fin de compte, il t'aura fallu me trouver quelqu'un pour cette fameuse soirée, plaisanta-t-il.

- Oui, on dirait, Souris-je, avant de reprendre, sérieuse : Edward avant que l'on s'en aille, j'aimerai m'excuser pour la semaine dernière. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

- Ecoute, me coupa-t-il, le regard blessé, je te dois une fière chandelle. Ce n'était pas de ta faute si j'étais sur le point d'épouser une parfaite inconnue. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait oublier tout ça ?

Sa demande avait un accent désespéré. Il était blessé dans son intégrité et il essayait de passer outre pour continuer à vivre normalement. Je lui souris en signe d'encouragement en répondant avec enthousiasme :

- Oh oui ! Sûr.

Un silence s'installa entre nous, coincé entre nos sourires polis.

- Cela m'embête de te demander encore une faveur, reprit Edward avec un sourire en coin, mais il faut que j'imprime mon discours de ce soir… et je ne trouve pas le fichier.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, j'y vais, m'empressai-je de lui répondre en me dirigeant vers l'ordinateur pour échapper à la gêne de notre situation.

Je commençai à fouiller méthodiquement tous ces dossiers pour retrouver son discours avant de me souvenir que l'enregistrement automatique des documents écrits était prévu pour être classé dans un dossier à part. Edward ouvrit la bouche comme pour me parler. Il la ferma puis se lança :

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu t'appeler ce soir. Je peux toujours compter sur toi, tu ne dis jamais non. Et ça me plait.

La surprise se bloqua dans ma gorge quand tous les pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent. Mon dieu mais que faisais-je là ? Ce n'était clairement plus Edward que j'aimais ! Les papillons dans le ventre qui venaient me hanter à chaque fois que je le voyais n'étaient pas apparu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je l'avais considérer petit à petit et bien à contrecœur au départ comme mon beau-frère. Mais actuellement celui dont la trahison me blessait, celui qui me manquait… c'était Jasper.

- Quoi ? M'écriai-je, abasourdie par sa déclaration.

- Bah je disais seulement ... Poursuivit-il maladroitement en me regardant imprimer son papier à toute vitesse. Je ne comprends pas... J'ai dit quelque chose ?

- Oh seigneur ! Jurai-je en lui tendant son papier avant de rassembler mes affaires et mon courage. Edward... Je démissionne, oui. Je démissionne.

- Comment cela tu démissionnes ? M'interrogea-t-il, perdu.

- Oui quand j'ai commencé ici après l'université j'étais éblouie par ta compagnie et par toi aussi, expliquai-je sans honte et sans regrets. J'étais tellement prise par mon travail que j'en ai oublié d'avoir ma propre vie. J'étais trop bien ici, pour m'en aller. Sans compter que je voulais te voir tous les jours parce que j'étais follement amoureuse de toi !

- De moi ? Répéta Edward surpris.

- Oui vraiment, lui assurai-je avec un sourire libérateur. J'avais vraiment un très gros béguin… Mais tu y arriveras sans moi, j'en suis sûre, dis-je en repartant sur un sujet moins glissant. Tu trouveras quelqu'un pour ce poste, qui passera deux ans au maximum ici parce que c'est ce qui est normal pour ce genre de...

Mais avant que je n'aie pu finir ma phrase, deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes. Edward venait de m'embrasser pour me faire taire… Et étrangement je ne ressentais rien… J'avais imaginé ce baiser pendant des semaines et des semaines et la déception fut cruelle.

- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il en se libérant de notre baiser, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris tout à coup.

- Non, ça va, le rassurai-je pensivement. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que cela me ferait.

- Et ? S'enquit-il nerveusement.

- Et j'ai rien ressenti du tout, avouai-je honnêtement.

Franchise serait désormais mon deuxième prénom.

- Outch, mima Edward comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. Ca ça fait mal. On pourrait peut-être faire un autre essai ?

- Oui, oui, acquiesçai-je curieuse.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent encore de moi et cette fois-ci j'initiai le contact. Sa bouche était chaude, ses lèvres sensuelles, sa langue habile, mais cela ne me faisait pas plus d'effet que d'embrasser ma sœur. Je souris doucement.

- Non plus ! M'exclamai-je ravie. Même pas un tout petit peu et toi ?

- Pour être honnête ? Répliqua Edward avec un sourire penaud. Pas vraiment...

- Oui, pas du tout comme ça... Ça devrait être différent avec la personne qui est sensée...

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. J'avais un message texte d'Angie : «_ Va retrouver Jasper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que tu ne t'en veuilles toute ta vie._ » En cet instant, Angela était devenue le coup de pouce que m'envoyait le destin. Enchantée, je quittai le bureau d'Edward sans regret et descendis dans la rue pour me trouver un taxi. Je montai dans le premier qui passait et donnai l'adresse du New York Journal. Le siège devait être capable de situer chacun de ses employés, non ?

Le trajet me parut d'une lenteur exagérée, je trépignais sur mon siège. Et si Jasper ne m'attendait pas ? Je courus dans les bureaux de la rédaction, jusqu'à l'accueil. Quelques journalistes étaient en train de discuter entre eux sans me prêter aucune attention. Trop excitée pour m'arrêter à leur incompétence, je me hissai sur la pointe de pieds et demandai :

- Excusez-moi, hého ! Vous savez où est Jasper... hum, Malcolm Whitlock, je veux dire ?

- Oui, me répondit un homme en me souriant. Il est à l'extérieur pour son dernier mariage. Et c'est toi la fille de l'article... T'es une vraie célébrité.

- Oui c'est ça, acquiesçai-je en récupérant l'adresse de l'endroit où le mariage devait avoir lieu.

Quelques secondes après j'étais déjà sur le trottoir et faisais signe à un taxi. Coup de chance il s'arrêta et je me propulsai à l'intérieur.

- Vite au quai 17, demandai-je en refermant la porte avant de m'exclamer : Oh mon dieu !

- Bonsoir, me sourit Zigui, le chauffeur de taxi qui avait accepté de me véhiculer pendant cette fameuse soirée de double mariage…

- Je n'ai qu'une robe ce soir Zigui, plaisantai-je, alors fonce.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Gémit plaintivement mon chauffeur.

Mais je n'avais plus le temps pour plaisanter. Jasper ne m'attendrait peut-être pas. Et la péniche non plus.

- J'ai dit : fonce ! Ordonnai-je d'une voix claire.

* * *

><p>Je claquai la porte du taxi en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Zigui, mon deuxième signe du destin. Si après ça, Jasper n'était pas l'homme de ma vie… Je courus sur le quai d'embarquement, m'arrêtant pour demander à un majordome si le bateau était encore à quai.<p>

- Oui dépêchez-vous, m'assura-t-il dans un sourire.

Je me maudis régulièrement pendant tout le long du chemin pour avoir décidé de mettre ces escarpins trop hauts et trop peu pratiques. Le désespoir s'abattit sur moi en voyant les marins retirer la passerelle permettant d'accéder au bateau. Un élan de courage précéda aussitôt cette brève période d'abattement et je me mis à courir, enjambant la passerelle, pour sauter le peu d'espace qui séparait celle-ci de la péniche.

Je crus ma dernière heure arrivée lorsque j'atterris finalement sur le bateau, les deux pieds campés solidement sur le pont. J'étouffais un soupir de soulagement avant d'essayer de descendre une marche… et de me tordre la cheville ! Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, j'aurai ri. Un majordome s'approcha de moi pour vérifier mon état de santé.

- Très bien, tout est parfait, le rassurai-je en faisant quelques pas hésitants sur ma cheville fragile.

Je me mis immédiatement à sa recherche, sans pour autant cesser de m'apitoyer sur mon manque d'équilibre flagrant. Je repassai dans mon esprit ma chute lorsque la jeune mariée, habillée dans une robe parée de plume, de coquillages et de nacre, m'arrêta en s'écriant :

- Oh mon dieu, oh bingo ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes la fille dont parle l'article mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Euh... eh bien, euh ok, bafouillai-je pitoyablement. Pour faire une histoire courte, je suis là à cause d'un homme.

- Oh je veux en savoir plus... M'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire heureux.

Diligemment je m'exécutai. Elle écouta avec attention la version simplifiée de notre histoire, acquiesçant sur mes ressentis, quémandant quelques menus détails… C'est ainsi que sur une subite inspiration de Lauren –tel était le nom de la mariée en meringue- que me retrouvais face à un public de deux cents personnes, sur l'estrade réservé aux musiciens, le micro placé devant moi.

- Jasper? Jasper Whitlock? Soufflai-je dans l'appareil, complètement décontenancée.

- Oh mon dieu ! Entendis-je.

C'était sa voix et rien que cela me mit dans un état incroyable. Je ne savais pas si cette exclamation signifiait qu'il était heureux ou non , mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais décidé de ne pas avoir peur.

- Il est là, il est là, me précisa en couinant ma nouvelle amie.

Pour autant je ne voyais qu'une masse grouillante d'inconnus. Le trac commençait à monter dans ma voix.

- Ok, acquiesçai-je en essayant de fixer mon regard à l'endroit où il se tenait. Bonsoir.

- Tu peux y aller dis-lui vas-y ! M'encouragea Lauren avec de grands gestes.

- Oh, ok, bafouillais-je en inspirant profondément. Je voulais seulement te dire que tu avais raison à mon sujet. Totalement raison sauf que je n'étais pas prête à l'entendre et surtout pas venant de toi… Dis-je sur le ton de l'humour.

Mais j'étais coincée, je ne pouvais le voir et j'avais l'impression de livrer mon cœur à une assemblée de parfaits inconnus. Lauren dût comprendre mon embarras car elle eut l'idée géniale de demander aux éclairagistes :

- On pourrait avoir une poursuite ?

Un spot fut projeté dans la salle et après quelques instants de recherche, le faisceau lumineux s'arrêta sur un homme qui levait la main pour signaler sa présence. Jasper. Il me regardait, impassible.

- Ah tu es là ! M'exclamai-je soulagée. Ok, Jasper j'ai passé toute ma vie à attendre que le prince charmant se présente. Et tout à coup tu es apparu, tu ne ressembles en rien à l'homme que j'imaginais, tu es cynique, grincheux et impossible, révélai-je en souriant, me rappelant ce que nous avions déjà vécu.

Les souvenirs affluèrent, notre rencontre officielle avec ma sœur à la pâtisserie, le verre que nous avions bu lorsque je l'ai appelé, son air désespéré lorsque je m'étais mise en colère contre lui…

- Mais pour être franche, avoir à t'affronter, me bagarrer avec toi, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Un soupir m'échappa. Son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression et je m'en inquiétais. Tout d'un coup les personnes présentes à ce mariage m'apparurent comme une multitude. Elles avaient disparu pendant un laps de temps certain où je ne voyais que lui, ne m'adressais qu'à lui. Je me repris, me reconstituai une contenance avant de conclure :

- Voilà, j'ai fini. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors bonsoir à tous.

Lauren me serra dans ses bras en me souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde et je pus enfin descendre de l'estrade sous le regard d'une centaine de personnes. Je me déplaçai rapidement dans la foule, jusqu'à ce que Jasper soit face à moi. Il m'avait coincé entre lui et le reste du monde, sans aucune possibilité de fuir. Il me sourit en lançant :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais cinglée ?

- Oui, lui souris-je à mon tour, Jasper je suis réellement…

- Viens, approche, me dit-il en me tendant les bras.

Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais contre lui et recevais le baiser que j'avais attendu pendant toutes ses années sous les applaudissements des invités du mariage de Lauren et de celle-ci. Nous saluâmes la foule avant de nous éclipser discrètement, pour une soirée seul à seule, emplie de baisers gourmands.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette semaine ^^. 27 Robes prend la place de publication de La Lune est une menteuse et donc les trois derniers chapitres seront publiés un vendredi.<p>

Pour les réponses au reviews, je suis désolée d'être aussi charrette, mais je déménage ce week end et je crains de ne pas avoir le temps de toutes les faire. Je répondrai à celles de ce chapitre ^^. Alors lâchez vous xD.

Ils ont mis le temps, mais ils sont finalement ensemble ^^. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous voulu tuer Bella plusieurs fois dans ce chapitre ? xD

En tout cas bonne semaine à toutes ! A.


	8. Huitième Partie : Angela

**Titre: 27 Robes**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de 27 Robes du point de vue de Jasper. Je n'ai pas repris toute l'histoire pour ce POV ou sinon il m'aurait fallu autant de chapitres que ce que contient la fiction. ^^ J'ai donc repris les points forts de la réflexion de Jasper. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>27 ROBES –JASPER<strong>

Je me prenais la tête entre les mains. Encore un samedi soir de gâché. J'étais d'astreinte pour un autre mariage. Alice m'y avait dépêché à la dernière minute ayant le soudain besoin d'un énième article pour combler son édition dominicale. Je devais assister au mariage de Jessica et Mike Newton. Rien que leurs noms ne me laissaient pas présager quelque chose d'original. Que pourrais-je bien écrire ?

Peter essaya de me corrompre en me proposant un match de base-ball chez lui. J'hésitai à accepter avant de lui dire que je passerai peut-être plus tard. Mais devant la lenteur de la cérémonie, je me résignais à l'appeler. Je sortis et me postais dans l'allée avant de composer son numéro.

- Peter ? C'est Jasper, je ne passerais pas.

- Quoi, mais tu ne peux pas louper ça ! Me répondit-il.

Je le voyais tout à fait en train de s'exciter sur son écran de télévision, à hurler après les joueurs alors que ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Vingt-deux heures, me répondit-il d'une voix euphorique.

- Je crois que je vais rester ici encore un moment.

Ma phrase s'arrêta brutalement car l'une des demoiselles d'honneur passa devant moi en courant avant de se jeter dans un taxi qui démarra en trombe.

- Je te rappelle, conclus-je d'une voix éteinte.

Je me souvenais parfaitement avoir vu cette fille lors de l'échange des vœux. Petite, menue, un sourire timide accrochée aux lèvres, elle écoutait avec une grande attention le discours du prêtre. Mais que faisait-elle ?

* * *

><p>La demoiselle d'honneur était revenue quarante-cinq minutes après son départ en trombe. Elle s'était glissée dans la masse tout sourire. La mariée fit un discours de remerciements en son honneur et j'appris ainsi qu'elle s'appelait Bella. Malheureusement pour elle, la mariée ne s'arrêta pas à la fin de son discours : elle envoya son bouquet sur la foule de femmes trépidantes qui se tenaient derrière elle.<p>

Je vis Bella tomber et s'effondrer sur le sol alors que les harpies se dispersaient. Trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la demoiselle d'honneur dans les vapes. J'arrivai à son niveau en même temps qu'elles. L'une parlait d'appeler un médecin, l'autre l'hôpital et la troisième me couvait du regard. Leur pépiement m'agaçait et je demandais d'une voix clair et ferme :

- Calmez-vous, allez chercher une serviette et vous de l'eau.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent à mon plus grand bonheur.

- Vous êtes médecin ? Murmura ma patiente.

- Non mais elles m'énervaient, souris-je en l'aidant à se redresser. Je m'appelle Jasper.

- Tout va bien Bella ? L'interpella une de ses amies.

- Je vais bien Angie, la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Je vais rentrer, tu m'excuseras auprès de Jess ?

- Bien sûr, assura-t-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur le front.

Bella fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi :

- Bien, si nous y allions ?

- Vous couvriez deux mariages ce soir ? Questionnai-je en l'aidant à se mouvoir.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Je laissais passer un temps et l'aidais à monter dans le taxi, tentant d'appliquer les bonnes manières que ma mère m'avait inculquées.

- Un seul mariage ce n'est pas déjà assez éprouvant ? Attaquai-je dès que le taxi démarra.

- J'adore cela, avoua-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Continuai-je, tout sourire.

- Je rencontre des personnes comme vous, très positives, ironisa-t-elle. Et sinon, tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis écrivain, révélai-je, et ce fut à mon tour de perdre mon sourire.

Je me servais de cette couverture depuis toujours. Les gens avaient moins de difficulté à parler avec un écrivain qu'avec un journaliste. Et puis je ne mentais pas vraiment, j'écrivais.

- Évidemment, soupira-t-elle.

- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara le chauffeur de taxi.

Ce dernier était arrêté devant une résidence de classe sociale aisée. Elle me jeta un regard noir lorsque je sortis mon portefeuille en assénant :

- Je paie.

Je préférais quitter le taxi pour éviter cette débâcle. Je lui ouvris la porte lorsqu'elle voulut sortir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous aimez cela, entamai-je dès qu'elle eut posé un pied sur le sol. C'est un rituel compliqué pour un truc qui a quand même une chance sur trois de foirer.

- Et bien, je vous remercie de votre opinion, et vous souhaite une bonne soirée, me répondit-elle sèchement sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Vous êtes allée à combien de mariages en tout ? Insistais-je.

- Bonne soirée, me salua-t-elle en claquant la porte de l'immeuble.

En soupirant, je retournais dans le taxi et lui donnais mon adresse. J'avais une sensation étrange au niveau de la poitrine, quelque chose qui me soufflait que j'aurais aimé écrire sur cette femme. En tournant mon regard vers la place qu'elle avait occupé, je fus attiré par un carton coincé sous le siège.

Je réussis à le tirer vers moi. C'était un agenda et en l'ouvrant je compris immédiatement qu'il appartenait à la jeune femme qui venait de me claquer la porte au nez. Chaque page était rempli de dates et c'était fascinant. Et au vu de tous ces rendez-vous, cela devait lui être très utile. Mû par ma conscience, j'interpellais le chauffeur :

- Pourriez-vous ?

- Oui ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, rien.

Après tout, je pourrais le garder une soirée. Je l'éplucherais et je pourrais le lui rendre demain ou après-demain. Un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres alors que je plongeais avec avidité dans la vie de Bella.

* * *

><p>La nuit avait été rude. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi et une idée avait germé dans mon esprit. Je voulais écrire un article sur elle. Sa vie était tellement tournée vers les autres, que c'était un miracle qu'elle n'est pas encore reçu le Prix Nobel de la paix. Je pris plusieurs cafés en me rendant au travail. Peter entra dans le hall en même temps que moi. Je suis maudit.<p>

Malgré mon manque de sommeil, j'essayais de me concentrer sur son discours. Peter était journaliste sportif. Il était payé pour aller voir des matchs de base-ball ou pour les regarder à la télévision. Vous trouvez cela injuste ? On est d'accord.

- Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas vu.

- Je travaillais samedi soir, si tu te souviens bien, pointai-je.

- C'est vrai j'allais oublier, dit-il avant de partir dans un fou rire tandis que je grinçais des dents. Tu as du te bourrer de gâteaux à la noix de coco et faire la chenille...Alors comment c'était ?

- Et bien disons que la mariée portait une robe qui brillait comme les yeux du jeune marié lorsqu'il la regardait s'approcher à travers une pluie de pétales de roses... lui répondis-je imaginant déjà la phrase d'accroche de mon prochain article.

- Et tu ne baises pas Jasper ? S'enquit-il en riant. La section mariage est la référence pour des milliers de femme ! Le dimanche, c'est la première page que lisent toutes les filles de la planète. Les mariées tueraient pour être là-dedans. As-tu la moindre idée de tout ce que tu pourrais faire ?

- Aux femmes qui sont sur le point de se marier ? Rétorquai-je comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser sur l'épaule droite.

- Oui ! Elles ne vont pas t'appeler, ni t'embêter, elles vont même faire semblant de ne pas te connaitre, c'est inespéré ! S'exclama-t-il avec la ferveur d'une personne miraculée.

- Bientôt ça n'aura plus aucune importance, repris-je, habitué à son enthousiasme débordant pour la gente féminine. Ce que tu vois là mon ami, dis-je en brandissant l'agenda de Bella sous son nez, c'est mon ticket pour sortir du gâteau de mariage.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Me railla Peter, un sourire en coin.

- Fiche le camp, le priai-je avant de m'énerver.

* * *

><p>- Ce serait génial en première page de la section, tentai-je de convaincre ma rédactrice.<p>

- Ne recommence pas avec ça Whitlock, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement sans me regarder.

- Crois-moi Alice, c'est une très bonne idée, insistai-je près à lui déballer le contenu de mon argumentation.

Il me fallait cet article. J'avais épluché cet agenda en long, en large et en travers, je savais que je pourrais en tirer quelque chose de bien.

- Ah bon ? Aussi bonne que ta dernière bonne idée ? Se moqua Alice en prenant la feuille que je lui tendais. Un papier sur les politiques de prix des gâteaux de mariage ?

- Exact, me récriai-je. Ils profitent de tout le monde. La farine ne vaut rien et ils font des profits de huit cent pour cent, c'est scandaleux !

- Ah oui sauf qu'on s'en fiche, asséna-t-elle brutale.

- Et que fais-tu de l'article que je voulais écrire sur l'exploitation des femmes dans les usines de dentelle ? Appuyais-je en souriant. C'est un sujet percutant.

- C'est sûr que les gens veulent lire ça quand ils feuillettent la section mariage, se désespéra ma rédactrice. Jasper, cette section rapporte pratiquement plus que le journal au complet. Nos annonceurs veulent des histoires amusantes, dynamiques, colorées, qui mettront en valeur leurs produits.

- Alors notre but maintenant c'est de faire de l'argent ? M'enquis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Je savais que je touchais un point sensible chez Alice. Nous travaillions depuis quelques années ensemble et elle avait une éthique sérieuse.

- Sors d'ici, ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers son ordinateur.

Je n'avais peut-être pas choisi le bon angle d'attaque…

- Ok, écoute ce n'était pas de bons sujets, avouais-je difficilement, j'ai compris, mais celui-ci est excellent. Cette femme a participé à sept mariages... Dis-je en lui mettant l'agenda sous le nez.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

- Cette année, poursuivis-je. Et samedi dernier, elle en a fait deux en même temps. Mais je ne parlerais pas seulement d'elle se serait un regard incisif sur la façon dont l'industrie du mariage a transformé ce qui était autrefois un important rite de passage en une source de revenus pour les entreprises.

Son regard était sceptique et je ne l'avais pas encore convaincu. En soupirant, j'ajoutai :

- Ce sera amusant, dynamique, et très coloré... S'il te plait Alice, je suis en train de mourir à la section mariage. J'écris une seule autre phrase à propos de soupir de bébé et je me tire une balle dans la tête. Ca au moins, c'est intéressant, je veux écrire cette histoire, déclarai-je fermement.

- Et moi je veux que tu couvres les mariages, c'est en ça que tu es doué et c'est de cela dont j'ai besoin.

- Si tu ne me permets pas d''écrire cet article de fond, je vais démissionner, la menaçai-je.

Elle planta son regard dans le mien, essayant de déterminer mon taux de courage ou d'imbécilité. Je ne cillai pas. J'étais un bon élément dans sa section et n'ayant ni famille ni relations amoureuses, j'étais le plus disponible.

- Ok, je te donne une chance, céda Alice. Mais si ce n'est pas bon, tu retournes finir tes jours à la section mariage avec un sourire sur ta petite face ridiculement séduisante.

- Entendu, acquiesçai-je avec le sourire en passer la porte le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

* * *

><p>Il fallait absolument que je rencontre cette femme encore une fois. En réalité, plusieurs fois. Elle devait apprendre à me faire confiance pour que je puisse découvrir ce qu'il y a en-dessous de cette carapace d'organisation. Les fleurs envoyées le matin même devaient m'y aider. Elle pourrait les interpréter à sa guise. Il me fallait juste une brèche dans son attitude pour pouvoir l'approcher.<p>

Ma seconde idée, au cas où la première échouerait, avait été d'écrire sur son agenda. Il pourrait jouer une sorte de liaison entre nous. Si la phase séduction ne fonctionnait pas, je pourrais toujours tenter de l'agacer. J'avais déjà marqué l'heure d'une soirée de fiançailles à laquelle elle serait obligatoirement étant donné qu'elle était encore une fois demoiselle d'honneur. Je projetais de lui rendre son agenda amélioré à ce moment-là.

Mon idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle où avait été organisée la fête, la population était dense. La repérer s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu et lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je la saluai, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Bonsoir. Comment vas-tu ?

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse qui était très similaire à une espèce de gargouillis étouffé.

- Les fleurs t'ont plus j'espère ? M'enquis-je avec le sourire.

- Elles étaient de toi ? Rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi qui m'a envoyé des fleurs, l'enragé des mariages ? Super ! S'exclama Bella un faux sourire aux lèvres. C'est une excellente nouvelle, vraiment excellente ! Tu me tiendrais cela une seconde ?

- Oui bien sûr, je ... Entamai-je.

- Merci, trancha-t-elle avant de me laisser seule avec mon verre et mon sourire.

_Les fleurs n'étaient peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement._

Je la suivis du regard, incapable de me décider sur une conduite à tenir. Elle passa une porte au fond de la salle, elle la ferma si fort que la porte se rouvrit. Et d'un seul coup, elle se lâcha complètement, tapant sur l'un des murs avec sa ballerine en hurlant quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas entendre. J'éclatai de rire. C'était tout vu, cette femme était folle.

Elle revint vers moi, le feu aux joues, dans une attitude plus calme. Cette femme était une vraie cocotte-minute.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ? Poursuivit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre son verre et d'en boire une gorgée.

Son geste me fit froncer les sourcils. Elle n'était pas prudente, j'aurais pu glisser n'importe quoi dans son verre. Ou alors, elle me faisait suffisamment confiance pour garder son verre à une soirée. Quelque chose de bizarre comprima mes entrailles à cette pensée.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais reçu mes fleurs, répondis-je doucement en retombant sur terre. Et je voulais te remettre quelque chose...

Je lui tendis son agenda en souriant.

- Oh merci ! S'écria-t-elle chaleureusement.

- Il était par terre dans le taxi, expliquai-je. J'avais le choix entre te l'apporter ce soir ou lors de ton épilation jeudi… donc je me suis dit...

- Tu as lu mon agenda ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un air surpris.

Je faillis me frapper la tête sur un mur. Quel idiot ! Elle avait toutes les raisons de se méfier de moi maintenant.

- En fait pas vraiment, j'ai essayé de le lire mais tu écris vraiment avec des pattes de mouche, mentis-je en continuant la discussion comme si je ne venais pas de lui avouer que j'avais fouillé son agenda personnel Tu sais ils font des agendas électroniques supers de nos jours et ils s'occupent de tout pour toi.

- Je te remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Autant pour la phase séduction. J'en fus réduit à ma dernière cartouche, que je lançais sans trop y croire :

- Ok attends, je peux t'offrir un verre ?

- Merci de m'avoir amené mon agenda c'est très gentil mais...

- Je te propose un verre, plaisantai-je, pas une semaine à Hawaï. Cela va te calmer les nerfs. Juste un verre.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Je crois que je ne suis pas tellement... amusante ce soir.

Les signaux étaient clairs. Si je l'importunais plus, elle se fermerait complètement à moi. Je décidais de laisser tomber pour ce soir.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. On se reverra peut-être par pur hasard jeudi, la taquinai-je avant de comprendre ma bourde. Peut-être pas non plus, sinon à un de ces jours !

Je sortis, confus et horrifié par mon manque de professionnalisme. J'avais eu l'impression de redevenir un adolescent bourré aux hormones incapable d'articuler quelque chose d'intelligible devant une jolie fille.

Et pour cause c'était exactement ce que j'étais lorsque je me tenais face à elle.

* * *

><p>J'avais réussi à me reprendre après la soirée catastrophique de notre dernière rencontre. La phase séduction n'avait pas fonctionné, mais il restait encore le plan B. Guilleret, je partis au travail et m'arrêtai avec Peter prendre un café avant de rejoindre le siège du journal. Comme d'ordinaire, Peter fit tourner la conversation sur le sujet qu'il maitrisait le moins : les femmes.<p>

Au bout d'une demi-heure à subir son monologue, je décidais de me payer une petite revanche en lui assurant :

- Je te garantis que j'ai trouvé une façon de faire en sorte que les femmes m'appellent.

- Ah oui et comment ? S'enquit-il curieux.

Mon téléphone sonna à cet instant précis. On mettrait cela dans un film ou dans un roman, personne n'y croirait. Je bénis le timing parfait de Bella.

- C'est elle, chuchotai-je à Peter.

- Non ! Répondit-il avec les yeux exorbités.

- Oui allô ? Répondis-je avec un ton joyeux.

Une phrase de ma mère me revint en mémoire : « On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre ». Je fis un sourire à Peter qui posa sa main sur mon épaule avant de partir travailler.

- Tu as fait disparaitre une semaine complète de mon agenda, s'écria-t-elle visiblement en colère. Tu es malade ?

- C'était une expérience, protestai-je un rire dans la voix. Je voulais savoir comment tu ferais si toutes tes secondes n'étaient pas organisées d'avance.

Ma réponse dut la surprendre car elle ne repartit pas immédiatement dans l'une de ses tirades vindicatives.

- Et tu fais quoi à part travailler et aider tout le monde à se marier ? Demandai-je, espérant la faire parler.

- Écoute, tu sais quoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te regarder.

- Et comment tu fais pour te payer tous ces mariages ? Continuai-je, en gravant ses réponses dans ma mémoire. Les billets d'avion, les robes, les cadeaux... Tu achètes toujours les mêmes ?

- Tout le monde adore mes cadeaux, et comme j'en achète régulièrement, j'ai des réductions...

- C'est affreusement triste, je suis désolé d'apprendre cela, repris-je d'une voix catastrophée. Mais je voudrais me faire pardonner. Que dirais-tu d'un nouvel agenda ou de venir prendre un verre avec moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr je vais prendre cela en note tout de suite ! Oh mais tu l'as déjà fait pour tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

L'une de mes meilleures idées.

- Fais-moi plaisir, dépêche-toi de trouver une autre fille à harceler.

- Non, répondis-je calmement avant de proposer, et si jamais tu as envie de sortir avec quelqu'un que tu n'as pas besoin d'emmener à un essayage ou à une dégustation de gâteaux... J'attends ton appel.

- C'est cela oui. Ciao.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'espérais qu'elle me rappellerait.

* * *

><p>Elle m'avait rappelé. Et comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, je n'avais pas trop compris pourquoi. Elle se sentait peut-être trop mal ou trop seule pour parler à quelqu'un de son entourage. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître j'avais apprécié ce rendez-vous. Bella était une personne à part, marginale dans notre monde. Elle s'occupait plus de la vie des autres que de la sienne propre. Et au fond je n'arrivais pas à discerner si c'était de l'altruisme ou de l'égoïsme.<p>

Je lui avais proposé un petit exercice qu'on pratiquait dans mon cours de théâtre lorsque j'étais à la faculté. Elle s'en était bien sortie mais elle ne l'appliquerait jamais dans sa vie quotidienne.

Cette femme m'intriguait. Plus je repassais ses actions dans ma tête, moins je les comprenais. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi vivait-elle ainsi ? J'aurais pu faire des recherches sur son passé, mais contre toutes mes attentes professionnels, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais essayé et cela me donnait le sentiment diffus d'être un voyeur.

Depuis ce rendez-vous, j'hésitai à la rappeler. J'aurai pu intervenir dans sa vie si j'avais eu le prénom et nom de sa sœur. Si elle se mariait j'aurais pu prétendre vouloir écrire un article sur la cérémonie. Je soupirai coincé entre ma conscience et mon orgueil.

Mon téléphone personnel sonna. Je me jetai dessus, espérant que ce soit elle. Le numéro était pourtant inconnu.

- Jasper Whitlock, j'écoute... soufflai-je dans le combiné.

- Bonjour, me salua une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'appelle Angela Weber, nous ne nous connaissons pas mais je sais quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser.

- Miss Weber, comment avez-vous eu mon numéro personnel ? L'interrogeai-je surpris.

- Vous l'avez noté une bonne centaine de fois dans le torchon qui sert d'agenda à ma meilleure amie.

Sa phrase illumina ma journée.

- Très bien. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

- Bella ne va pas très bien, avoua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Toujours sa sœur ? Demandai-je mi-sérieux mi-moqueur.

- Isabella Swan est ma meilleure amie, commença Angela Weber. Le mariage de sa sœur, Rosalie, avec Edward Cullen, la mine. Je sais que vous l'énervez et je crois que c'est ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment.

- Et je devrais vous croire parce que ? M'enquis-je gravement.

- Je vous donne une information, débrouillez-vous avec.

Je passai la soirée à essayer de prendre une décision. Une phrase dans le discours d'Angela me marqua : «_ Je sais que vous l'énervez et je crois que c'est ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment._ »

Je serai donc l'homme le plus énervant que cette terre n'ait jamais porté.

* * *

><p>J'avais rapidement retrouvé la trace d'Edward Cullen. J'appris ainsi que Bella était l'une de ses employées. J'arquai un sourcil à cette donnée avant d'appeler Rosalie Swan, bientôt Cullen. Comme toutes les mariées que je contactais, elle fut enthousiasmée par ma proposition. Elle accepta sans même consulter son futur époux. Elle proposa une première rencontre chez Antoine, le pâtissier qui s'occuperait du gâteau de mariage.<p>

La rencontre avec Bella fut un brin houleuse. Elle me reprocha de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais journaliste mais j'appris par la bouche de sa sœur qu'elle était certainement l'une de mes plus ferventes lectrices. Cela me fit rire. Je l'énervais mais comme Angela l'avait prédit, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle était vivante tant que je réussissais à avoir son attention en la taquinant.

Je réussissais à avoir un pied dans sa vie. Elle me détestait, mais j'avais réussis à me faire une place dans son quotidien. Je ne lui étais pas indifférent et cette constatation me faisait sourire. Nous réussîmes à passer tout un après-midi ensemble, sans nous entretuer.

Et j'avais eu raison de supplier Alice pour cet article. Bella était un sujet rêvé pour un journaliste, même si quelque part entre mon arrivée et mon départ chez elle, j'avais oublié que j'écrivais un papier sur elle. J'écrivis mon article en quelques heures, inspiré par la journée que nous venions de passer. J'avais retouché plusieurs parties après coup, et plus je le relisais, et plus l'angoisse qu'elle le lise un jour croissait. Je dus finalement l'envoyer à Alice lorsqu'elle me demanda mon ébauche sur le sujet. J'espérais qu'elle trouverait l'ébauche peu adaptée à la section comme mes précédents sujets.

J'essayais de me sortir ces idées de la tête en rejoignant Bella dans l'un des magasins sélectionnés par Rose pour ses cadeaux de mariage. Je sentais que notre complicité de notre dernière rencontre s'était volatilisée. Et sans comprendre véritablement pourquoi je savais que je l'avais blessée.

- Est-ce que ta sœur veut tant de présents de tant de magasins différents qu'il lui est physiquement impossible de les choisir elle-même ? Lui demandai-je effarée, en voyant Bella sélectionné les cadeaux de mariage de sa sœur.

- Elle manque de temps. Le mariage est pour très bientôt, me répondit-elle en évitant ma question sous-jacente.

_Etait-ce le mariage de Bella ou de Rose_ ?

- Encore une ! M'exclamai-je en la voyant scanner une autre cocotte.

J'espérais que Rose prévoyait d'avoir un nombre d'enfants conséquents avec Edward, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais se servir de _toute_ la vaisselle que sa sœur prévoyait pour elle.

- Pour toi c'est peut-être qu'une autre cocotte, plaida Bella, mais pour Rose, c'est la marmite qui servira à cuire la dinde de Noel.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans une mauvaise adaptation de Sophie Kinsella. Puis une idée germa dans mon esprit. J'ajoutai, curieux :

- Rose cuisine ?

- OK, c'est moi qui vais cuisiner, céda-t-elle, devant mon air effaré, mais Rose va être là… avec Edward. Et ça ce n'est pas qu'un autre vase...Dit-elle en me montrant une vasque informe en cristal.

- C'est un autre vase... m'empressai-je de la contredire, même si dans le fond, l'utilité de l'objet restait à déterminer.

- C'est le vase dans lequel Rose mettra les fleurs qu'Edward lui aura offert, juste parce qu'il en a envie... imagina-t-elle en souriant.

Je faillis éclater de rire, en me penchant vers les portes manteaux. Je déclarai de ma voix la plus théâtrale :

- Je vois, et ça c'est le coq porte-parapluies dans lequel Edward déposera tous ses parapluies, c'est ça ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je crus la voir sourire. Je n'avais pas un humour si horrible qu'elle le prétendait…

- Parfait pense ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-elle, tout ce que je dis, c'est que ce ne sont pas que de vulgaires objets. C'est sur ce genre de choses que se construit la vie.

- Non, niais-je avec force, ce sont des objets totalement inutiles qu'une industrie de 70 milliards par an a réussi à nous faire acheter pour être des mariés comblés.

Et j'en savais quelque chose. Il y a quelques années j'avais acheté et possédé tous ces objets. Cela n'avait pas empêché mon ex-femme de partir en courant.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ? M'interpella-t-elle. Je pense que tes statistiques et tes théories ne sont qu'un écran de fumé.

- Oh c'est vrai ? Qui cache quoi ? Questionnai-je joueur.

- Un petit secret, déclara Bella avec emphase en continuant ses emplettes. Peu importe lequel, tes parents ont divorcé, tu n'as encore trouvé personne et tu crois que tu n'y arriveras pas ?

- Moi je crois que si tu aimes tant les mariages, contrai-je durement, c'est parce que tu préfères te concentrer sur les moments de bonheur des autres plutôt que de te fabriquer tes propres souvenirs.

- Tu as absolument raison, tu sais pourquoi ? Le mariage c'est le lieu par excellence pour oublier qu'on est seul.

- Ce n'est pas un mariage que tu veux, m'écriai-je, c'est une cérémonie ! Pas un mariage, une cérémonie !

- C'est quoi ton foutu problème ! Pesta-t-elle contre moi. Tu t'es déjà marié à grand frais et ta femme t'a quitté c'est cela ?

J'eus l'impression de retourner cinq ans auparavant à ce fameux anniversaire de mariage où j'avais trouvé ma femme et mon meilleur ami dans une position plus que compromettante. Je secouai la tête tentant de chasser les images dérangeantes qui polluaient mes autres pensées.

- Bingo ! Répondis-je avec amertume.

- Quoi ?

Le choc se peignit sur son visage. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de tomber juste en émettant cette supposition.

- Pour mon colocataire de la fac en plus, ajoutai-je, un sourire acide sur les lèvres. Je crois que tu mérites un bonus pour cela.

- Oh merde, Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée... S'excusa-t-elle avec de grands mouvements de bras. J'ai dit ça comme ça...

- Tu es tombée pile ! La félicitai-je. Pour une fille qui ne se connait pas du tout elle-même tu m'as très bien cerné.

Un silence s'étira entre nous, et je sentais son malaise, sa gêne et sa culpabilité émaner d'elle par vagues.

- Tu veux qu'on trouve ce qu'il y a de plus laid dans le magasin et qu'on le mette sur la liste ? Me souffla-t-elle dans un sourire.

Je n'eus pas le cœur de lui refuser une diversion. Et puis je rêvais de voir cette statuette contemporaine en forme de cochon plaquée or dans le salon de Rose et Edward.

- On va faire ça. On y va !

* * *

><p>Alice me convoqua dans son bureau dès mon arrivée au siège du journal. Je ne savais pas si cela signifiait que j'allais être renvoyé ou qu'elle allait me dire de retourner à ma rubrique mariage pour le reste de ma carrière.<p>

- Waouh, annonça Alice tandis que je franchissais le seuil de son bureau.

- Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas encore terminé, plaidai-je alors que le soulagement m'envahissait.

Si elle n'aimait pas, elle ne le publierait pas et Bella n'en saurait jamais rien.

- Non, non c'est bon, contra-t-elle dans un sourire. Je dois admettre qu'au début je trouvais ça choquant. Mais c'est brillant plein de mordant et terriblement divertissant.

- Et bien merci, répondis-je, peu sûr de moi.

- Tu as très bien cerné cette fille. On va le sortir dimanche, première page de la section.

Sa déclaration me pétrifia.

- C'est à ce moment-là que tu dois sauter de joie et me montrer ta gratitude, pointa-t-elle avec humour.

- C'est juste qu'il n'est pas assez bon pour moi, annonçai-je en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible. On devrait attendre la semaine suivante.

- Tu me supplies pendant des mois et là tu me demandes une semaine de délai pour déplacer deux virgules ?

Alice haussa un sourcil, le plus grand signe de surprise que j'ai pu noter chez elle. Je savais depuis toujours que ma rédactrice menait deux vies différentes et parallèles : celle au travail et celle en dehors du travail. J'avais déjà tenté de savoir ce qu'elle était en dehors du travail, sans succès. Je décidais d'être sincère avec elle. Je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils présents devant son bureau.

- C'est qu'en court de travail, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était bien plus qu'une demoiselle d'honneur. Je ne sais pas trop… Je dirais qu'elle est bien plus que cela.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu as un petit béguin, se moqua Alice en souriant.

- Très drôle, l'arrêtai-je immédiatement. Écoute ça pourrait être bien meilleur.

- C'est bon comme c'est là, trancha-t-elle.

- Donne-moi une semaine, la suppliai-je.

Je dus suffisamment l'énerver pour qu'elle finisse par soupirer en disant :

- Ah, très bien, fiche le camp.

Grâce à Alice, j'avais un délai pour annoncer la parution de l'article à Bella. Il fallait absolument que je lui dise. Sans comprendre pourquoi, tout mon corps me faisait sentir que c'était vital. Je décrochais le téléphone de mon bureau et composais un numéro que je connaissais par cœur :

- Allo ? Me répondit la voix de Rose.

- Rose, salut c'est Jasper.

- Salut ! S'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste. Ça se passe comment l'article ?

- Bien, bien. Je crois que tu vas être ravie.

- J'ai hâte de lire ça.

- Dis est-ce que Bella est là par hasard?

* * *

><p>Alice avait raison. Peu importe pendant combien de temps je me suis caché la vérité, j'étais amoureux de Bella. J'aimais tout chez elle. Ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses illusions… même la demoiselle d'honneur qui était en elle. Pourtant elle avait cette violence enfouie au fond de sa personnalité, cette passion qui ressortait par instant. Des moments magiques.<p>

Je sus que j'étais perdu au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Un désir brut remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'était le meilleur baiser que l'on m'ait donné et j'avais eu plus que ma part de femmes lors de mes années étudiantes. L'alcool n'y était pour rien, c'était elle que je voulais.

Nous nous dégrisâmes en courant à la voiture sous une pluie battante. Dans un abracadabrant enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, elle réussit à se hisser au-dessus de moi. Elle me parla de ses inaptitudes sexuelles et pourtant cette nuit resterait magique pour moi. Le réveil fut plus difficile. Les barrières qu'elle avait mises en place entre nous avait été consolidées pendant la nuit. En lui tendant son café, je sus qu'il ne manquerait pas grand-chose pour que nous puissions vivre une relation.

Et il y avait eu cet article. Celui que je n'aurais jamais dû écrire. L'article qui propulserait ma carrière mais qui me ferait perdre tout ce que j'avais péniblement réussi à construire avec elle. J'étais un imbécile fini et j'étais furieux. Je me précipitai vers Alice le lundi matin pour l'interpeller :

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? On ne devait pas le sortir tout de suite !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, c'est moi, me rappela Alice fermement.

- Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la prévenir, m'écriai-je. On la prise par surprise.

- Eh, je t'ai donné soixante centimètres dans le journal du dimanche, la seule chose que tu devrais me dire en ce moment c'est "je t'aime".

Elle partit me laissant seul avec mon idiotie et mon ambition. J'allais devenir journaliste d'investigation comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Je pourrais choisir ma section de prédilection. Mais c'était tout ce que j'avais retiré de cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Mes journées étaient pitoyables. Je noyais mon chagrin dans l'alcool, puis dans le travail. Je me souvins de la soirée de fiançailles de Rose et Edward. Je m'y rendis pour soutenir Bella. Mon idée était de ne pas la croiser, d'être présent pour elle sans qu'elle me voit. J'avais prévu un cadeau à remettre à la seconde demoiselle d'honneur ou à glisser dans son sac. Evidemment rien ne se passa comme prévu et depuis je retournai cette soirée dans ma tête. Qu'aurai-je pu faire pour qu'elle me pardonne ? J'étais perdu. J'étais amoureux de cette femme. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.<p>

C'est pourquoi j'atterris dans le bureau d'Angela Weber avant de me rendre au dernier mariage que je couvrirais avant de prendre mon nouveau poste. Il n'avait pas été difficile de la retrouver. Une standardiste du nom de Maggie m'avait même accompagné à la porte de son bureau. Je frappai et entrai lorsqu'elle me donna son accord.

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, ordonna-t-elle dès que j'eus passé le seuil du bureau.

- Je suis… Commençai-je.

- Jasper Whitlock. Le salaud harceleur. Je suis Angela Weber, enchantée.

Cette femme me surprenait et me glaçait. Je comprenais son attitude si agressive. Elle protègerait Bella envers et contre tous. Surtout contre moi.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? S'enquit-elle poliment.

- J'ai vu Bella, lors de la soirée de fiançailles, annonçai-je difficilement. Je lui ai promis de ne plus jamais l'embêter. De disparaître. Mais c'est juste trop dur. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal. Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je voulais lui en parler avant qu'Alice publie le papier mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

- Alice ? Comme dans Alice Brandon ?

- Vous la connaissez ? Demandai-je surpris. C'est ma rédactrice en chef.

- Oui. Et vous venez me voir dans l'espoir que…

- J'espérais que… Hésitai-je. Je ne sais pas bien à vrai dire… Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle… et rien que le fait de vous approcher m'apaise quelque part.

Elle acquiesça à mes propos et je savais qu'elle comprenait. Elle me raccompagna à la porte de son bureau en m'assurant son soutien. Je pensais que c'était l'une de ses formules polies faites pour se moquer des gens sans en avoir l'air. Si j'avais su…

* * *

><p>Mon dernier mariage était encore plus terne que tous les précédents. Tyler et Lauren étaient un couple parfait. Leurs familles ne leur souhaitaient que du bonheur, leurs amis aussi. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'aurais à écrire d'original sur ce mariage, mis à part le fait que la réception ait eu lieu sur un bateau. Même la robe de la mariée, pourtant hideuse, ne réussit pas à me soutirer un sourire. Je discutais avec l'un des témoins, un certain Norman, qui me racontait pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner Tyler dans l'une des plus importantes démarches de sa vie lorsque :<p>

- Jasper? Jasper Whitlock?

- Oh mon dieu ! Soufflai-je.

C'était elle. Elle était au mariage de Tyler et Lauren. Elle se tenait devant moi, devant une foule d'inconnus, timide, tremblante et incroyablement déterminée.

- Il est là, il est là, couina Lauren à côté d'elle.

- Ok. Bonsoir, salua poliment Bella en regardant la salle.

- Tu peux y aller dis-lui vas-y ! L'encouragea la jeune mariée.

- Oh, ok. Je voulais seulement te dire que tu avais raison à mon sujet, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire désabusée.

Je m'avançai vers elle. Je voulais être plus près afin de savoir si elle était sincère ou non.

- Totalement raison sauf que je n'étais pas prête à l'entendre et surtout pas venant de toi… énonça-t-elle en riant.

- On pourrait avoir une poursuite ? Demanda Lauren, apparemment décidée à faire partager nos retrouvailles.

Un faisceau lumineux atteint ma figure, et je me plaçai dans l'ombre de Bella pour pouvoir continuer à la regarder. La lumière irradiait derrière elle et l'effet scénique était très réussi.

- Ah tu es là ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que le soulagement envahissait son expression. Ok, Jasper j'ai passé toute ma vie à attendre que le prince charmant se présente. Et tout à coup tu es apparu, tu ne ressembles en rien à l'homme que j'imaginais, tu es cynique, grincheux et impossible. Mais pour être franche, avoir à t'affronter, me bagarrer avec toi, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Sa déclaration me coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Je pense qu'on aurait pu faire mieux dans un roman ou un film. Mais cette déclaration nous correspondait totalement : bancale et maladroite, faite pour nous.

- Voilà, j'ai fini. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors bonsoir à tous.

Elle descendit de la scène avec précaution tandis que je me faufilai à travers la foule pour l'intercepter. Je me plaçai devant elle, souriant :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais cinglée ?

- Oui, Jasper je suis réellement…

Je ne sus jamais ce qu'elle était réellement, cela importait peu.

- Viens, approche, soufflai-je.

Elle s'engouffra dans mes bras tendus et je l'embrassai.

Si j'avais été un écrivain, j'aurais réécrit notre histoire de façon beaucoup plus romantique. Gommant le jour où j'ai compris qu'elle était amoureuse d'Edward pour ne garder que cet instant précis des retrouvailles émues.

Mais je suis journaliste.

* * *

><p><strong>Oyé, Oyé ^^ !<strong>

**Voilà, je suis une auteure mécontente. Ce matin je suis allée voir mes statistiques pour répondre aux reviews de ce chapitre après avoir posté. Le dernier chapitre a suscité 5 reviews. **

**Je trouve ça assez incroyable. Je ne parle pas pour les lectrices toujours présentes à chaque chapitre. Mais FFnet nous permet de prendre contact avec les auteurs. D'agir sur leurs écrits. Si vous n'avez pas aimé le dernier chapitre, les commentaires sont là pour me le dire. Je ne pourrais pas rectifier le chapitre mais on pourra toujours en discuter. Je réponds toujours au moindre commentaire de façon individuelle même si les réponses se font parfois attendre. **

**Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et lorsque je dis cela, je l'espère vraiment. J'écris pour me divertir mais pour divertir également les autres. Le site nous permet d'échanger et de partager.**

**Alors à votre bon coeur ^^ A.**


	9. Neuvième Partie : Jasper

**Titre: 27 Robes**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de 27 Robes du point de vue de Jasper. Je n'ai pas repris toute l'histoire pour ce POV ou sinon il m'aurait fallu autant de chapitres que ce que contient la fiction. ^^ J'ai donc repris les points forts de la réflexion de Jasper. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>27 ROBES –JASPER<strong>

Je me prenais la tête entre les mains. Encore un samedi soir de gâché. J'étais d'astreinte pour un autre mariage. Alice m'y avait dépêché à la dernière minute ayant le soudain besoin d'un énième article pour combler son édition dominicale. Je devais assister au mariage de Jessica et Mike Newton. Rien que leurs noms ne me laissaient pas présager quelque chose d'original. Que pourrais-je bien écrire ?

Peter essaya de me corrompre en me proposant un match de base-ball chez lui. J'hésitai à accepter avant de lui dire que je passerai peut-être plus tard. Mais devant la lenteur de la cérémonie, je me résignais à l'appeler. Je sortis et me postais dans l'allée avant de composer son numéro.

- Peter ? C'est Jasper, je ne passerais pas.

- Quoi, mais tu ne peux pas louper ça ! Me répondit-il.

Je le voyais tout à fait en train de s'exciter sur son écran de télévision, à hurler après les joueurs alors que ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas l'entendre.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Vingt-deux heures, me répondit-il d'une voix euphorique.

- Je crois que je vais rester ici encore un moment.

Ma phrase s'arrêta brutalement car l'une des demoiselles d'honneur passa devant moi en courant avant de se jeter dans un taxi qui démarra en trombe.

- Je te rappelle, conclus-je d'une voix éteinte.

Je me souvenais parfaitement avoir vu cette fille lors de l'échange des vœux. Petite, menue, un sourire timide accrochée aux lèvres, elle écoutait avec une grande attention le discours du prêtre. Mais que faisait-elle ?

* * *

><p>La demoiselle d'honneur était revenue quarante-cinq minutes après son départ en trombe. Elle s'était glissée dans la masse tout sourire. La mariée fit un discours de remerciements en son honneur et j'appris ainsi qu'elle s'appelait Bella. Malheureusement pour elle, la mariée ne s'arrêta pas à la fin de son discours : elle envoya son bouquet sur la foule de femmes trépignantes qui se tenaient derrière elle.<p>

Je vis Bella tomber et s'effondrer sur le sol alors que les harpies se dispersaient. Trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la demoiselle d'honneur dans les vapes. J'arrivai à son niveau en même temps qu'elles. L'une parlait d'appeler un médecin, l'autre l'hôpital et la troisième me couvait du regard. Leur pépiement m'agaçait et je demandais d'une voix clair et ferme :

- Calmez-vous, allez chercher une serviette et vous de l'eau.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent à mon plus grand bonheur.

- Vous êtes médecin ? Murmura ma patiente.

- Non mais elles m'énervaient, souris-je en l'aidant à se redresser. Je m'appelle Jasper.

- Tout va bien Bella ? L'interpella une de ses amies.

- Je vais bien Angie, la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Je vais rentrer, tu m'excuseras auprès de Jess ?

- Bien sûr, assura-t-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur le front.

Bella fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi :

- Bien, si nous y allions ?

- Vous couvriez deux mariages ce soir ? Questionnai-je en l'aidant à se mouvoir.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Je laissais passer un temps et l'aidais à monter dans le taxi, tentant d'appliquer les bonnes manières que ma mère m'avait inculquées.

- Un seul mariage ce n'est pas déjà assez éprouvant ? Attaquai-je dès que le taxi démarra.

- J'adore cela, avoua-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Continuai-je, tout sourire.

- Je rencontre des personnes comme vous, très positives, ironisa-t-elle. Et sinon, tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis écrivain, révélai-je, et ce fut à mon tour de perdre mon sourire.

Je me servais de cette couverture depuis toujours. Les gens avaient moins de difficulté à parler avec un écrivain qu'avec un journaliste. Et puis je ne mentais pas vraiment, j'écrivais.

- Évidemment, soupira-t-elle.

- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara le chauffeur de taxi.

Ce dernier était arrêté devant une résidence de classe sociale aisée. Elle me jeta un regard noir lorsque je sortis mon portefeuille en assénant :

- Je paie.

Je préférais quitter le taxi pour éviter cette débâcle. Je lui ouvris la porte lorsqu'elle voulut sortir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous aimez cela, entamai-je dès qu'elle eut posé un pied sur le sol. C'est un rituel compliqué pour un truc qui a quand même une chance sur trois de foirer.

- Et bien, je vous remercie de votre opinion, et vous souhaite une bonne soirée, me répondit-elle sèchement sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Vous êtes allée à combien de mariages en tout ? Insistais-je.

- Bonne soirée, me salua-t-elle en claquant la porte de l'immeuble.

En soupirant, je retournais dans le taxi et lui donnais mon adresse. J'avais une sensation étrange au niveau de la poitrine, quelque chose qui me soufflait que j'aurais aimé écrire sur cette femme. En tournant mon regard vers la place qu'elle avait occupé, je fus attiré par un carton coincé sous le siège.

Je réussis à le tirer vers moi. C'était un agenda et en l'ouvrant je compris immédiatement qu'il appartenait à la jeune femme qui venait de me claquer la porte au nez. Chaque page était rempli de dates et c'était fascinant. Et au vu de tous ces rendez-vous, cela devait lui être très utile. Mû par ma conscience, j'interpellais le chauffeur :

- Pourriez-vous ?

- Oui ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, rien.

Après tout, je pourrais le garder une soirée. Je l'éplucherais et je pourrais le lui rendre demain ou après-demain. Un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres alors que je plongeais avec avidité dans la vie de Bella.

* * *

><p>La nuit avait été rude. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi et une idée avait germé dans mon esprit. Je voulais écrire un article sur elle. Sa vie était tellement tournée vers les autres, que c'était un miracle qu'elle n'est pas encore reçu le Prix Nobel de la paix. Je pris plusieurs cafés en me rendant au travail. Peter entra dans le hall en même temps que moi. Je suis maudit.<p>

Malgré mon manque de sommeil, j'essayais de me concentrer sur son discours. Peter était journaliste sportif. Il était payé pour aller voir des matchs de base-ball ou pour les regarder à la télévision. Vous trouvez cela injuste ? On est d'accord.

- Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas vu.

- Je travaillais samedi soir, si tu te souviens bien, pointai-je.

- C'est vrai j'allais oublier, dit-il avant de partir dans un fou rire tandis que je grinçais des dents. Tu as du te bourrer de gâteaux à la noix de coco et faire la chenille...Alors comment c'était ?

- Et bien disons que la mariée portait une robe qui brillait comme les yeux du jeune marié lorsqu'il la regardait s'approcher à travers une pluie de pétales de roses... lui répondis-je imaginant déjà la phrase d'accroche de mon prochain article.

- Et tu ne baises pas Jasper ? S'enquit-il en riant. La section mariage est la référence pour des milliers de femme ! Le dimanche, c'est la première page que lisent toutes les filles de la planète. Les mariées tueraient pour être là-dedans. As-tu la moindre idée de tout ce que tu pourrais faire ?

- Aux femmes qui sont sur le point de se marier ? Rétorquai-je comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser sur l'épaule droite.

- Oui ! Elles ne vont pas t'appeler, ni t'embêter, elles vont même faire semblant de ne pas te connaitre, c'est inespéré ! S'exclama-t-il avec la ferveur d'une personne miraculée.

- Bientôt ça n'aura plus aucune importance, repris-je, habitué à son enthousiasme débordant pour la gente féminine. Ce que tu vois là mon ami, dis-je en brandissant l'agenda de Bella sous son nez, c'est mon ticket pour sortir du gâteau de mariage.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Me railla Peter, un sourire en coin.

- Fiche le camp, le priai-je avant de m'énerver.

* * *

><p>- Ce serait génial en première page de la section, tentai-je de convaincre ma rédactrice.<p>

- Ne recommence pas avec ça Whitlock, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement sans me regarder.

- Crois-moi Alice, c'est une très bonne idée, insistai-je près à lui déballer le contenu de mon argumentation.

Il me fallait cet article. J'avais épluché cet agenda en long, en large et en travers, je savais que je pourrais en tirer quelque chose de bien.

- Ah bon ? Aussi bonne que ta dernière bonne idée ? Se moqua Alice en prenant la feuille que je lui tendais. Un papier sur les politiques de prix des gâteaux de mariage ?

- Exact, me récriai-je. Ils profitent de tout le monde. La farine ne vaut rien et ils font des profits de huit cent pour cent, c'est scandaleux !

- Ah oui sauf qu'on s'en fiche, asséna-t-elle brutale.

- Et que fais-tu de l'article que je voulais écrire sur l'exploitation des femmes dans les usines de dentelle ? Appuyais-je en souriant. C'est un sujet percutant.

- C'est sûr que les gens veulent lire ça quand ils feuillettent la section mariage, se désespéra ma rédactrice. Jasper, cette section rapporte pratiquement plus que le journal au complet. Nos annonceurs veulent des histoires amusantes, dynamiques, colorées, qui mettront en valeur leurs produits.

- Alors notre but maintenant c'est de faire de l'argent ? M'enquis-je en haussant un sourcil.

Je savais que je touchais un point sensible chez Alice. Nous travaillions depuis quelques années ensemble et elle avait une éthique sérieuse.

- Sors d'ici, ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers son ordinateur.

Je n'avais peut-être pas choisi le bon angle d'attaque…

- Ok, écoute ce n'était pas de bons sujets, avouais-je difficilement, j'ai compris, mais celui-ci est excellent. Cette femme a participé à sept mariages... Dis-je en lui mettant l'agenda sous le nez.

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

- Cette année, poursuivis-je. Et samedi dernier, elle en a fait deux en même temps. Mais je ne parlerais pas seulement d'elle se serait un regard incisif sur la façon dont l'industrie du mariage a transformé ce qui était autrefois un important rite de passage en une source de revenus pour les entreprises.

Son regard était sceptique et je ne l'avais pas encore convaincu. En soupirant, j'ajoutai :

- Ce sera amusant, dynamique, et très coloré... S'il te plait Alice, je suis en train de mourir à la section mariage. J'écris une seule autre phrase à propos de soupir de bébé et je me tire une balle dans la tête. Ca au moins, c'est intéressant, je veux écrire cette histoire, déclarai-je fermement.

- Et moi je veux que tu couvres les mariages, c'est en ça que tu es doué et c'est de cela dont j'ai besoin.

- Si tu ne me permets pas d''écrire cet article de fond, je vais démissionner, la menaçai-je.

Elle planta son regard dans le mien, essayant de déterminer mon taux de courage ou d'imbécilité. Je ne cillai pas. J'étais un bon élément dans sa section et n'ayant ni famille ni relations amoureuses, j'étais le plus disponible.

- Ok, je te donne une chance, céda Alice. Mais si ce n'est pas bon, tu retournes finir tes jours à la section mariage avec un sourire sur ta petite face ridiculement séduisante.

- Entendu, acquiesçai-je avec le sourire en passer la porte le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

* * *

><p>Il fallait absolument que je rencontre cette femme encore une fois. En réalité, plusieurs fois. Elle devait apprendre à me faire confiance pour que je puisse découvrir ce qu'il y a en-dessous de cette carapace d'organisation. Les fleurs envoyées le matin même devaient m'y aider. Elle pourrait les interpréter à sa guise. Il me fallait juste une brèche dans son attitude pour pouvoir l'approcher.<p>

Ma seconde idée, au cas où la première échouerait, avait été d'écrire sur son agenda. Il pourrait jouer une sorte de liaison entre nous. Si la phase séduction ne fonctionnait pas, je pourrais toujours tenter de l'agacer. J'avais déjà marqué l'heure d'une soirée de fiançailles à laquelle elle serait obligatoirement étant donné qu'elle était encore une fois demoiselle d'honneur. Je projetais de lui rendre son agenda amélioré à ce moment-là.

Mon idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle où avait été organisée la fête, la population était dense. La repérer s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu et lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je la saluai, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Bonsoir. Comment vas-tu ?

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse qui était très similaire à une espèce de gargouillis étouffé.

- Les fleurs t'ont plus j'espère ? M'enquis-je avec le sourire.

- Elles étaient de toi ? Rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi qui m'a envoyé des fleurs, l'enragé des mariages ? Super ! S'exclama Bella un faux sourire aux lèvres. C'est une excellente nouvelle, vraiment excellente ! Tu me tiendrais cela une seconde ?

- Oui bien sûr, je ... Entamai-je.

- Merci, trancha-t-elle avant de me laisser seule avec mon verre et mon sourire.

_Les fleurs n'étaient peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement._

Je la suivis du regard, incapable de me décider sur une conduite à tenir. Elle passa une porte au fond de la salle, elle la ferma si fort que la porte se rouvrit. Et d'un seul coup, elle se lâcha complètement, tapant sur l'un des murs avec sa ballerine en hurlant quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas entendre. J'éclatai de rire. C'était tout vu, cette femme était folle.

Elle revint vers moi, le feu aux joues, dans une attitude plus calme. Cette femme était une vraie cocotte-minute.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ? Poursuivit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre son verre et d'en boire une gorgée.

Son geste me fit froncer les sourcils. Elle n'était pas prudente, j'aurais pu glisser n'importe quoi dans son verre. Ou alors, elle me faisait suffisamment confiance pour garder son verre à une soirée. Quelque chose de bizarre comprima mes entrailles à cette pensée.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais reçu mes fleurs, répondis-je doucement en retombant sur terre. Et je voulais te remettre quelque chose...

Je lui tendis son agenda en souriant.

- Oh merci ! S'écria-t-elle chaleureusement.

- Il était par terre dans le taxi, expliquai-je. J'avais le choix entre te l'apporter ce soir ou lors de ton épilation jeudi… donc je me suis dit...

- Tu as lu mon agenda ? Interrogea-t-elle d'un air surpris.

Je faillis me frapper la tête sur un mur. Quel idiot ! Elle avait toutes les raisons de se méfier de moi maintenant.

- En fait pas vraiment, j'ai essayé de le lire mais tu écris vraiment avec des pattes de mouche, mentis-je en continuant la discussion comme si je ne venais pas de lui avouer que j'avais fouillé son agenda personnel Tu sais ils font des agendas électroniques supers de nos jours et ils s'occupent de tout pour toi.

- Je te remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Autant pour la phase séduction. J'en fus réduit à ma dernière cartouche, que je lançais sans trop y croire :

- Ok attends, je peux t'offrir un verre ?

- Merci de m'avoir amené mon agenda c'est très gentil mais...

- Je te propose un verre, plaisantai-je, pas une semaine à Hawaï. Cela va te calmer les nerfs. Juste un verre.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Je crois que je ne suis pas tellement... amusante ce soir.

Les signaux étaient clairs. Si je l'importunais plus, elle se fermerait complètement à moi. Je décidais de laisser tomber pour ce soir.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. On se reverra peut-être par pur hasard jeudi, la taquinai-je avant de comprendre ma bourde. Peut-être pas non plus, sinon à un de ces jours !

Je sortis, confus et horrifié par mon manque de professionnalisme. J'avais eu l'impression de redevenir un adolescent bourré aux hormones incapable d'articuler quelque chose d'intelligible devant une jolie fille.

Et pour cause c'était exactement ce que j'étais lorsque je me tenais face à elle.

* * *

><p>J'avais réussi à me reprendre après la soirée catastrophique de notre dernière rencontre. La phase séduction n'avait pas fonctionné, mais il restait encore le plan B. Guilleret, je partis au travail et m'arrêtai avec Peter prendre un café avant de rejoindre le siège du journal. Comme d'ordinaire, Peter fit tourner la conversation sur le sujet qu'il maitrisait le moins : les femmes.<p>

Au bout d'une demi-heure à subir son monologue, je décidais de me payer une petite revanche en lui assurant :

- Je te garantis que j'ai trouvé une façon de faire en sorte que les femmes m'appellent.

- Ah oui et comment ? S'enquit-il curieux.

Mon téléphone sonna à cet instant précis. On mettrait cela dans un film ou dans un roman, personne n'y croirait. Je bénis le timing parfait de Bella.

- C'est elle, chuchotai-je à Peter.

- Non ! Répondit-il avec les yeux exorbités.

- Oui allô ? Répondis-je avec un ton joyeux.

Une phrase de ma mère me revint en mémoire : « On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre ». Je fis un sourire à Peter qui posa sa main sur mon épaule avant de partir travailler.

- Tu as fait disparaitre une semaine complète de mon agenda, s'écria-t-elle visiblement en colère. Tu es malade ?

- C'était une expérience, protestai-je un rire dans la voix. Je voulais savoir comment tu ferais si toutes tes secondes n'étaient pas organisées d'avance.

Ma réponse dut la surprendre car elle ne repartit pas immédiatement dans l'une de ses tirades vindicatives.

- Et tu fais quoi à part travailler et aider tout le monde à se marier ? Demandai-je, espérant la faire parler.

- Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te regarder.

- Et comment tu fais pour te payer tous ces mariages ? Continuai-je, en gravant ses réponses dans ma mémoire. Les billets d'avion, les robes, les cadeaux... Tu achètes toujours les mêmes ?

- Tout le monde adore mes cadeaux, et comme j'en achète régulièrement, j'ai des réductions...

- C'est affreusement triste, je suis désolé d'apprendre cela, repris-je d'une voix catastrophée. Mais je voudrais me faire pardonner. Que dirais-tu d'un nouvel agenda ou de venir prendre un verre avec moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr je vais prendre cela en note tout de suite ! Oh mais tu l'as déjà fait pour tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

L'une de mes meilleures idées.

- Fais-moi plaisir, dépêche-toi de trouver une autre fille à harceler.

- Non, répondis-je calmement avant de proposer, et si jamais tu as envie de sortir avec quelqu'un que tu n'as pas besoin d'emmener à un essayage ou à une dégustation de gâteaux... J'attends ton appel.

- C'est cela oui. Ciao.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'espérais qu'elle me rappellerait.

* * *

><p>Elle m'avait rappelé. Et comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, je n'avais pas trop compris pourquoi. Elle se sentait peut-être trop mal ou trop seule pour parler à quelqu'un de son entourage. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître j'avais apprécié ce rendez-vous. Bella était une personne à part, marginale dans notre monde. Elle s'occupait plus de la vie des autres que de la sienne propre. Et au fond je n'arrivais pas à discerner si c'était de l'altruisme ou de l'égoïsme.<p>

Je lui avais proposé un petit exercice qu'on pratiquait dans mon cours de théâtre lorsque j'étais à la faculté. Elle s'en était bien sortie mais elle ne l'appliquerait jamais dans sa vie quotidienne.

Cette femme m'intriguait. Plus je repassais ses actions dans ma tête, moins je les comprenais. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi vivait-elle ainsi ? J'aurais pu faire des recherches sur son passé, mais contre toutes mes attentes professionnels, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais essayé et cela me donnait le sentiment diffus d'être un voyeur.

Depuis ce rendez-vous, j'hésitai à la rappeler. J'aurai pu intervenir dans sa vie si j'avais eu le prénom et nom de sa sœur. Si elle se mariait j'aurais pu prétendre vouloir écrire un article sur la cérémonie. Je soupirai coincé entre ma conscience et mon orgueil.

Mon téléphone personnel sonna. Je me jetai dessus, espérant que ce soit elle. Le numéro était pourtant inconnu.

- Jasper Whitlock, j'écoute... soufflai-je dans le combiné.

- Bonjour, me salua une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'appelle Angela Weber, nous ne nous connaissons pas mais je sais quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser.

- Miss Weber, comment avez-vous eu mon numéro personnel ? L'interrogeai-je surpris.

- Vous l'avez noté une bonne centaine de fois dans le torchon qui sert d'agenda à ma meilleure amie.

Sa phrase illumina ma journée.

- Très bien. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

- Bella ne va pas très bien, avoua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Toujours sa sœur ? Demandai-je mi-sérieux mi-moqueur.

- Isabella Swan est ma meilleure amie, commença Angela Weber. Le mariage de sa sœur, Rosalie, avec Edward Cullen, la mine. Je sais que vous l'énervez et je crois que c'est ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment.

- Et je devrais vous croire parce que ? M'enquis-je gravement.

- Je vous donne une information, débrouillez-vous avec.

Je passai la soirée à essayer de prendre une décision. Une phrase dans le discours d'Angela me marqua : «_ Je sais que vous l'énervez et je crois que c'est ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment._ »

Je serai donc l'homme le plus énervant que cette terre n'ait jamais porté.

* * *

><p>J'avais rapidement retrouvé la trace d'Edward Cullen. J'appris ainsi que Bella était l'une de ses employées. J'arquai un sourcil à cette donnée avant d'appeler Rosalie Swan, bientôt Cullen. Comme toutes les mariées que je contactais, elle fut enthousiasmée par ma proposition. Elle accepta sans même consulter son futur époux. Elle proposa une première rencontre chez Antoine, le pâtissier qui s'occuperait du gâteau de mariage.<p>

La rencontre avec Bella fut un brin houleuse. Elle me reprocha de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais journaliste mais j'appris par la bouche de sa sœur qu'elle était certainement l'une de mes plus ferventes lectrices. Cela me fit rire. Je l'énervais mais comme Angela l'avait prédit, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle était vivante tant que je réussissais à avoir son attention en la taquinant.

Je réussissais à avoir un pied dans sa vie. Elle me détestait, mais j'avais réussis à me faire une place dans son quotidien. Je ne lui étais pas indifférent et cette constatation me faisait sourire. Nous réussîmes à passer tout un après-midi ensemble, sans nous entretuer.

Et j'avais eu raison de supplier Alice pour cet article. Bella était un sujet rêvé pour un journaliste, même si quelque part entre mon arrivée et mon départ chez elle, j'avais oublié que j'écrivais un papier sur elle. J'écrivis mon article en quelques heures, inspiré par la journée que nous venions de passer. J'avais retouché plusieurs parties après coup, et plus je le relisais, et plus l'angoisse qu'elle le lise un jour croissait. Je dus finalement l'envoyer à Alice lorsqu'elle me demanda mon ébauche sur le sujet. J'espérais qu'elle trouverait l'ébauche peu adaptée à la section comme mes précédents sujets.

J'essayais de me sortir ces idées de la tête en rejoignant Bella dans l'un des magasins sélectionnés par Rose pour ses cadeaux de mariage. Je sentais que notre complicité de notre dernière rencontre s'était volatilisée. Et sans comprendre véritablement pourquoi je savais que je l'avais blessée.

- Est-ce que ta sœur veut tant de présents de tant de magasins différents qu'il lui est physiquement impossible de les choisir elle-même ? Lui demandai-je effarée, en voyant Bella sélectionné les cadeaux de mariage de sa sœur.

- Elle manque de temps. Le mariage est pour très bientôt, me répondit-elle en évitant ma question sous-jacente.

_Etait-ce le mariage de Bella ou de Rose_ ?

- Encore une ! M'exclamai-je en la voyant scanner une autre cocotte.

J'espérais que Rose prévoyait d'avoir un nombre d'enfants conséquents avec Edward, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais se servir de _toute_ la vaisselle que sa sœur prévoyait pour elle.

- Pour toi c'est peut-être qu'une autre cocotte, plaida Bella, mais pour Rose, c'est la marmite qui servira à cuire la dinde de Noel.

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans une mauvaise adaptation de Sophie Kinsella. Puis une idée germa dans mon esprit. J'ajoutai, curieux :

- Rose cuisine ?

- OK, c'est moi qui vais cuisiner, céda-t-elle, devant mon air effaré, mais Rose va être là… avec Edward. Et ça ce n'est pas qu'un autre vase...Dit-elle en me montrant une vasque informe en cristal.

- C'est un autre vase... m'empressai-je de la contredire, même si dans le fond, l'utilité de l'objet restait à déterminer.

- C'est le vase dans lequel Rose mettra les fleurs qu'Edward lui aura offert, juste parce qu'il en a envie... imagina-t-elle en souriant.

Je faillis éclater de rire, en me penchant vers les portes manteaux. Je déclarai de ma voix la plus théâtrale :

- Je vois, et ça c'est le coq porte-parapluies dans lequel Edward déposera tous ses parapluies, c'est ça ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je crus la voir sourire. Je n'avais pas un humour si horrible qu'elle le prétendait…

- Parfait pense ce que tu veux, lâcha-t-elle, tout ce que je dis, c'est que ce ne sont pas que de vulgaires objets. C'est sur ce genre de choses que se construit la vie.

- Non, niais-je avec force, ce sont des objets totalement inutiles qu'une industrie de 70 milliards par an a réussi à nous faire acheter pour être des mariés comblés.

Et j'en savais quelque chose. Il y a quelques années j'avais acheté et possédé tous ces objets. Cela n'avait pas empêché mon ex-femme de partir en courant.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ? M'interpella-t-elle. Je pense que tes statistiques et tes théories ne sont qu'un écran de fumé.

- Oh c'est vrai ? Qui cache quoi ? Questionnai-je joueur.

- Un petit secret, déclara Bella avec emphase en continuant ses emplettes. Peu importe lequel, tes parents ont divorcé, tu n'as encore trouvé personne et tu crois que tu n'y arriveras pas ?

- Moi je crois que si tu aimes tant les mariages, contrai-je durement, c'est parce que tu préfères te concentrer sur les moments de bonheur des autres plutôt que de te fabriquer tes propres souvenirs.

- Tu as absolument raison, tu sais pourquoi ? Le mariage c'est le lieu par excellence pour oublier qu'on est seul.

- Ce n'est pas un mariage que tu veux, m'écriai-je, c'est une cérémonie ! Pas un mariage, une cérémonie !

- C'est quoi ton foutu problème ! Pesta-t-elle contre moi. Tu t'es déjà marié à grand frais et ta femme t'a quitté c'est cela ?

J'eus l'impression de retourner cinq ans auparavant à l'anniversaire de mariage de ses (ses parents à qui ? je suis perdu) parents. Je secouai la tête tentant de chasser les images dérangeantes qui polluaient mes autres pensées.

- Bingo ! Répondis-je avec amertume.

- Quoi ?

Le choc se peignit sur son visage. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de tomber juste en émettant cette supposition.

- Pour mon colocataire de la fac en plus, ajoutai-je, un sourire acide sur les lèvres. Je crois que tu mérites un bonus pour cela.

- Oh merde, Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée... S'excusa-t-elle avec de grands mouvements de bras. J'ai dit ça comme ça...

- Tu es tombée pile ! La félicitai-je. Pour une fille qui ne se connait pas du tout elle-même tu m'as très bien cerné.

Un silence s'étira entre nous, et je sentais son malaise, sa gêne et sa culpabilité émaner d'elle par vagues.

- Tu veux qu'on trouve ce qu'il y a de plus laid dans le magasin et qu'on le mette sur la liste ? Me souffla-t-elle dans un sourire.

Je n'eus pas le cœur de lui refuser une diversion. Et puis je rêvais de voir cette statuette contemporaine en forme de cochon plaquée or dans le salon de Rose et Edward.

- On va faire ça. On y va !

* * *

><p>Alice me convoqua dans son bureau dès mon arrivée au siège du journal. Je ne savais pas si cela signifiait que j'allais être renvoyé ou qu'elle allait me dire de retourner à ma rubrique mariage pour le reste de ma carrière.<p>

- Waouh, annonça Alice tandis que je franchissais le seuil de son bureau.

- Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas encore terminé, plaidai-je alors que le soulagement m'envahissait.

Si elle n'aimait pas, elle ne le publierait pas et Bella n'en saurait jamais rien.

- Non, non c'est bon, contra-t-elle dans un sourire. Je dois admettre qu'au début je trouvais ça choquant. Mais c'est brillant plein de mordant et terriblement divertissant.

- Et bien merci, répondis-je, peu sûr de moi.

- Tu as très bien cerné cette fille. On va le sortir dimanche, première page de la section.

Sa déclaration me pétrifia.

- C'est à ce moment-là que tu dois sauter de joie et me montrer ta gratitude, pointa-t-elle avec humour.

- C'est juste qu'il n'est pas assez bon pour moi, annonçai-je en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible. On devrait attendre la semaine suivante.

- Tu me supplies pendant des mois et là tu me demandes une semaine de délai pour déplacer deux virgules ?

Alice haussa un sourcil, le plus grand signe de surprise que j'ai pu noter chez elle. Je savais depuis toujours que ma rédactrice menait deux vies différentes et parallèles : celle au travail et celle en dehors du travail. J'avais déjà tenté de savoir ce qu'elle était en dehors du travail, sans succès. Je décidais d'être sincère avec elle. Je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils présents devant son bureau.

- C'est qu'en court de travail, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était bien plus qu'une demoiselle d'honneur. Je ne sais pas trop… Je dirais qu'elle est bien plus que cela.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu as un petit béguin, se moqua Alice en souriant.

- Très drôle, l'arrêtai-je immédiatement. Écoute ça pourrait être bien meilleur.

- C'est bon comme c'est là, trancha-t-elle.

- Donne-moi une semaine, la suppliai-je.

Je dus suffisamment l'énerver pour qu'elle finisse par soupirer en disant :

- Ah, très bien, fiche le camp.

Grâce à Alice, j'avais un délai pour annoncer la parution de l'article à Bella. Il fallait absolument que je lui dise. Sans comprendre pourquoi, tout mon corps me faisait sentir que c'était vital. Je décrochais le téléphone de mon bureau et composais un numéro que je connaissais par cœur :

- Allo ? Me répondit la voix de Rose.

- Rose, salut c'est Jasper.

- Salut ! S'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste. Ça se passe comment l'article ?

- Bien, bien. Je crois que tu vas être ravie.

- J'ai hâte de lire ça.

- Dis est-ce que Bella est là par hasard?

* * *

><p>Alice avait raison. Peu importe pendant combien de temps je me suis caché la vérité, j'étais amoureux de Bella. J'aimais tout chez elle. Ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses illusions… même la demoiselle d'honneur qui était en elle. Pourtant elle avait cette violence enfouie au fond de sa personnalité, cette passion qui ressortait par instant. Des moments magiques.<p>

Je sus que j'étais perdu au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Un désir brut remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'était le meilleur baiser que l'on m'ait donné et j'avais eu plus que ma part de femmes lors de mes années étudiantes. L'alcool n'y était pour rien, c'était elle que je voulais.

Nous nous dégrisâmes en courant à la voiture sous une pluie battante. Dans un abracadabrant enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, elle réussit à se hisser au-dessus de moi. Elle me parla de ses inaptitudes sexuelles et pourtant cette nuit resterait magique pour moi. Le réveil fut plus difficile. Les barrières qu'elle avait mises en place entre nous avait été consolidées pendant la nuit. En lui tendant son café, je sus qu'il ne manquerait pas grand-chose pour que nous puissions vivre une relation.

Et il y avait eu cet article. Celui que je n'aurais jamais dû écrire. L'article qui propulserait ma carrière mais qui me ferait perdre tout ce que j'avais péniblement réussi à construire avec elle. J'étais un imbécile fini et j'étais furieux. Je me précipitai vers Alice le lundi matin pour l'interpeller :

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? On ne devait pas le sortir tout de suite !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, c'est moi, me rappela Alice fermement.

- Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la prévenir, m'écriai-je. On la prise par surprise.

- Eh, je t'ai donné soixante centimètres dans le journal du dimanche, la seule chose que tu devrais me dire en ce moment c'est "je t'aime".

Elle partit me laissant seul avec mon idiotie et mon ambition. J'allais devenir journaliste d'investigation comme j'en avais toujours rêvé. Je pourrais choisir ma section de prédilection. Mais c'était tout ce que j'avais retiré de cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Mes journées étaient pitoyables. Je noyais mon chagrin dans l'alcool, puis dans le travail. Je me souvins de la soirée de fiançailles de Rose et Edward. Je m'y rendis pour soutenir Bella. Mon idée était de ne pas la croiser, d'être présent pour elle sans qu'elle me voit. J'avais prévu un cadeau à remettre à la seconde demoiselle d'honneur ou à glisser dans son sac. Evidemment rien ne se passa comme prévu et depuis je retournai cette soirée dans ma tête. Qu'aurai-je pu faire pour qu'elle me pardonne ? J'étais perdu. J'étais amoureux de cette femme. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.<p>

C'est pourquoi j'atterris dans le bureau d'Angela Weber avant de me rendre au dernier mariage que je couvrirais avant de prendre mon nouveau poste. Il n'avait pas été difficile de la retrouver. Une standardiste du nom de Maggie m'avait même accompagné à la porte de son bureau. Je frappai et entrai lorsqu'elle me donna son accord.

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, ordonna-t-elle dès que j'eus passé le seuil du bureau.

- Je suis… Commençai-je.

- Jasper Whitlock. Le salaud harceleur. Je suis Angela Weber, enchantée.

Cette femme me surprenait et me glaçait. Je comprenais son attitude si agressive. Elle protègerait Bella envers et contre tous. Surtout contre moi.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? S'enquit-elle poliment.

- J'ai vu Bella, lors de la soirée de fiançailles, annonçai-je difficilement. Je lui ai promis de ne plus jamais l'embêter. De disparaître. Mais c'est juste trop dur. Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal. Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je voulais lui en parler avant qu'Alice publie le papier mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

- Alice ? Comme dans Alice Brandon ?

- Vous la connaissez ? Demandai-je surpris. C'est ma rédactrice en chef.

- Oui. Et vous venez me voir dans l'espoir que…

- J'espérais que… Hésitai-je. Je ne sais pas bien à vrai dire… Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle… et rien que le fait de vous approcher m'apaise quelque part.

Elle acquiesça à mes propos et je savais qu'elle comprenait. Elle me raccompagna à la porte de son bureau en m'assurant son soutien. Je pensais que c'était l'une de ses formules polies faites pour se moquer des gens sans en avoir l'air. Si j'avais su…

* * *

><p>Mon dernier mariage était encore plus terne que tous les précédents. Tyler et Lauren étaient un couple parfait. Leurs familles ne leur souhaitaient que du bonheur, leurs amis aussi. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'aurais à écrire d'original sur ce mariage, mis à part le fait que la réception ait eu lieu sur un bateau. Même la robe de la mariée, pourtant hideuse, ne réussit pas à me soutirer un sourire. Je discutais avec l'un des témoins, un certain Norman, qui me racontait pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner Tyler dans l'une des plus importantes démarches de sa vie lorsque :<p>

- Jasper? Jasper Whitlock?

- Oh mon dieu ! Soufflai-je.

C'était elle. Elle était au mariage de Tyler et Lauren. Elle se tenait devant moi, devant une foule d'inconnus, timide, tremblante et incroyablement déterminée.

- Il est là, il est là, couina Lauren à côté d'elle.

- Ok. Bonsoir, salua poliment Bella en regardant la salle.

- Tu peux y aller dis-lui vas-y ! L'encouragea la jeune mariée.

- Oh, ok. Je voulais seulement te dire que tu avais raison à mon sujet, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire désabusée.

Je m'avançai vers elle. Je voulais être plus près afin de savoir si elle était sincère ou non.

- Totalement raison sauf que je n'étais pas prête à l'entendre et surtout pas venant de toi… énonça-t-elle en riant.

- On pourrait avoir une poursuite ? Demanda Lauren, apparemment décidée à faire partager nos retrouvailles.

Un faisceau lumineux atteint ma figure, et je me plaçai dans l'ombre de Bella pour pouvoir continuer à la regarder. La lumière irradiait derrière elle et l'effet scénique était très réussi.

- Ah tu es là ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que le soulagement envahissait son expression. Ok, Jasper j'ai passé toute ma vie à attendre que le prince charmant se présente. Et tout à coup tu es apparu, tu ne ressembles en rien à l'homme que j'imaginais, tu es cynique, grincheux et impossible. Mais pour être franche, avoir à t'affronter, me bagarrer avec toi, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Sa déclaration me coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Je pense qu'on aurait pu faire mieux dans un roman ou un film. Mais cette déclaration nous correspondait totalement : bancale et maladroite, faite pour nous. (J'veux un Jasper pour moi toute seul… *s'en va en pleurant* encore une fois) )

- Voilà, j'ai fini. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors bonsoir à tous.

Elle descendit de la scène avec précaution tandis que je me faufilai à travers la foule pour l'intercepter. Je me plaçai devant elle, souriant :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais cinglée ?

- Oui, Jasper je suis réellement…

Je ne sus jamais ce qu'elle était réellement, cela importait peu.

- Viens, approche, soufflai-je.

Elle s'engouffra dans mes bras tendus et je l'embrassai.

Si j'avais été un écrivain, j'aurais réécrit notre histoire de façon beaucoup plus romantique. Gommant le jour où j'ai compris qu'elle était amoureuse d'Edward pour ne garder que cet instant précis des retrouvailles émues.

Mais je suis journaliste.

* * *

><p><strong>Oyé, Oyé ^^ !<strong>

**Voilà, je suis une auteure mécontente. Ce matin je suis allée voir mes statistiques pour répondre aux reviews de ce chapitre après avoir posté. Le dernier chapitre a suscité 5 reviews. **

**Je trouve ça assez incroyable. Je ne parle pas pour les lectrices toujours présentes à chaque chapitre. Mais FFnet nous permet de prendre contact avec les auteurs. D'agir sur leurs écrits. Si vous n'avez pas aimé le dernier chapitre, les commentaires sont là pour me le dire. Je ne pourrais pas rectifier le chapitre mais on pourra toujours en discuter. Je réponds toujours au moindre commentaire de façon individuelle même si les réponses se font parfois attendre. **

**Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et lorsque je dis cela, je l'espère vraiment. J'écris pour me divertir mais pour divertir également les autres. Le site nous permet d'échanger et de partager.**

**Alors à votre bon coeur ^^ A.**


	10. EPILOGUE

**Titre: 27 Robes**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella a toujours tout fait pour rendre son entourage heureux et les 27 robes de demoiselles d'honneur de son dressing ne diront pas le contraire. Seulement un jour, une rencontre, une bagarre et tout bascule pour elle. BS/JW

**NDA :** Bonjour ^^. Je voulais remercier Morrijyg, qui m'a suivi en tant que correctrice sur La Lune est une menteuse et 27 Robes. C'est la seconde fiction qu'on finit ensemble et c'est vraiment chouette ^^.

L'épilogue est plus court que les chapitres précédents, simplement parce qu'il arrive un moment où on a exploité toutes les idées qu'on pouvait avoir sur une fiction.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à lisou pour sa review à laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre de façon individuelle. Le mieux serait de laisser une adresse mail ^^. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE <strong>

_**- Un an plus tard -**_

- Angela ! M'écriai-je en constatant l'heure.

- Je suis là, ma belle, me répondit-elle en apparaissant sur le seuil de la tente. Tout est prêt. La coordinatrice que tu as embauchée a réalisé des merveilles.

- Peut-être mais ces merveilles seront inutiles si la mariée n'est pas prête, répliquai plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Et je ne suis pas prête.

- Oh, Bella, il manque juste la coiffure. Le coiffeur arrivera dans peu de temps et si jamais il ne peut pas venir, je te coifferai moi, dit-elle dans un visible effort pour m'apaiser.

- Et c'est sensé me tranquilliser ? La taquinai-je avec le sourire, alors qu'elle me faisait asseoir devant la coiffeuse.

- Bella par pitié. Mes hormones sont en train de bouillir et je suis là, avec toi, je te soutiens au lieu…

- Non, la coupai-je, je ne veux pas savoir…

Angie lança un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle se languissait d'Edward et je pouvais le comprendre. Quelques mois après le début de ma relation avec Jasper, Angela m'avait annoncé qu'elle avait finalement accompagné Edward au gala de Hale Corporation. Elle avait adoré être à son bras, couverte d'attentions et couvée des yeux par cet homme. Seulement, rien ne s'était produit et ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Angela Weber était tombée sous le charme d'Edward Cullen, comme nous toutes.

Mais Angela ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Au lieu d'attendre patiemment qui la remarque, elle l'avait invité au restaurant. Elle était allée jusqu'à estimer la période qu'il lui faudrait pour faire le deuil de sa relation avec Rose… Tout un programme. Cependant, en allant le chercher elle avait gagné son attention. Et petit à petit, les choses s'étaient mises en place. Angela ne sortait plus seule le soir, ou avec sa compagne Alice que j'avais finalement rencontré sous les yeux stupéfaits de Jasper, elle accompagnait Edward.

Ils n'en étaient pas encore à partager un quotidien à deux. Ils se voyaient, s'appréciaient. Edward l'avait présenté à ses parents. Angie aurait bien voulu faire de même. Tous les deux n'étaient pas très friands des engagements, Angela par nature, Edward à cause de son passé. Leur couple était atypique et j'attendais avec impatience qu'ils prennent une décision.

Quant à moi, mes mésaventures amoureuses s'étaient conclues le jour du mariage de Lauren et Tyler. Jasper m'avait accepté dans sa vie, je l'avais accepté dans la mienne. Nous nous étions fréquentés pendant six mois. Entendez par-là que nous passions plus de temps chez moi que nulle part ailleurs. Et puis il nous avait paru plus confortable et plus économique de ne garder qu'un seul appartement. Nous avions déménagé dans une résidence postée à équidistance de nos deux travails. Et quelques semaines après, Jasper me faisait sa demande.

En repensant à cette soirée, je riais. Il avait choisi de faire de sa demande une sorte de chasse aux trésors dans Central Park, de nuit. Il avait vu tellement grand que nous avions à peine passé la deuxième étape au bout d'une heure de recherches. Il m'avait finalement demandé ma main devant une fontaine illuminée, sans quoi je n'aurais certainement pas pu voir ses gestes et son visage. J'allais me marier avec le seul homme qui avait fait renaître quelqu'un qui me paraissait enfoui depuis des lustres. J'avais laissé l'organisation du mariage à une coordinatrice expérimentée et nous avions tous les deux optés pour une cérémonie face à la mer. Une immense terrasse en bois totalement démontable avait été prévue ainsi que les tentes, l'hôtel et le restaurant.

Le jour venu, je n'avais rien à faire mis à part me préparer. Et ce fichu coiffeur qui n'arrivait pas.

- Bon, je crois qu'on ne peut plus l'attendre, on risque d'être en retard à la cérémonie, annonça Angela d'une voix calme.

- Ne touche pas à me cheveux, la menaçai-je avec mon doigt.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu ressembles à un épouvantail le jour de ton mariage et que tu m'en veuilles le restant de tes jours.

Elle haussa les épaules devant mes yeux écarquillés et sortit son portable.

- Que fais-tu ? Demandai-je suspicieuse.

- J'applique le plan B, répondit Angela avec un sourire. Allo Alice ? Oui, on a un petit problème de coiffure par ici. Oui, super. A tout de suite. Elle arrive, déclara-t-elle comme si tous mes problèmes allaient disparaître.

J'avais légèrement omis un détail qui me revint en pleine figure devant le sourire en coin de ma meilleure amie. Alice Brandon était peut-être la rédactrice en chef de la section Style, Mariage et Engagement du New York Journal, mais elle avait également suivi une formation accélérée dans le stylisme, le mannequinat, la coiffure et le maquillage.

Alice arriva tout sourire et commença à sortir les accessoires un à un, tandis qu'Angela appuyait sur mes épaules pour me faire asseoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on y arrive, me souffla-t-elle avant de commencer à boucler mes cheveux.

Alice Brandon était un sacré personnage. D'après ce que nous avions compris Jasper et moi, elle avait deux facettes et deux identités clairement définies. Mary Alice Brandon était la rédactrice en chef d'un important journal, elle était intraitable, avait un œil critique sur tout et ne supportait pas qu'on la contredise. Dans sa vie privée, elle acceptait de bonne grâce qu'on la surnomme Lice. Son côté tyrannique au travail était remplacé par un caractère dynamique et optimiste. Si on arrivait à atteindre le fond de sa carapace, Alice pouvait être une femme charmante. Elle s'était excusée un bon millier de fois pour la parution de cet article devant moi, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement ce jour-là.

Angela et Alice commencèrent à échanger ce qu'elles appelaient des « points de vue » et ce qui n'était rien d'autres que des commérages sur les mondains new-yorkais. Je tendis l'oreille et me mêlais avec plaisir à leur conversation.

* * *

><p>- Et donc tu es Rose c'est cela ?<p>

Le meilleur ami d'Edward, Emmett discutait avec Rose depuis vingt minutes. Ma sœur avait certainement oubliée l'heure et elle conversait agréablement avec cet homme.

- J'habite avec une copine, déclara Rosalie avec un grand sourire, et j'ai commencé à dessiner une collection absolument fabuleuse de sacs à main. Et comme tu le sais, ma sœur se marie aujourd'hui. Je ne suis absolument pas végétarienne, je mange un hamburger tous les soirs. Je n'aime pas les animaux et je suis totalement démunie face à des enfants.

Rose avait pris l'habitude de ne dire que la vérité et toute la vérité dès qu'un homme l'intéressait. Après la rupture des fiançailles avec Edward, elle était allée voir un psychothérapeute. Elle s'entendait comme chien et chat avec lui, mais elle sortait au grand jour des choses enfouies depuis trop longtemps. Je l'avais accompagné à quelques séances et c'était incroyable de voir Rosalie se livrer ainsi, avoir de telles intuitions et déductions sur sa vie.

Nous avions renoué une relation entre sœurs plus équilibrée bien que souvent houleuse. Nous avions des caractères bien trempés et une ténacité égale, autant dire, un joli cocktail, explosif certains jours.

Je commençais à pester. Je ne pourrais pas aller chercher ma sœur. Je devais rester bien à l'abri de la tente pour que personne ne voie ma robe avant la remontée de l'allée. Fichue coutume. J'essayais d'attirer l'attention de Rose par tous les moyens, mais le seul résultat que j'obtins fut de réussir à me tordre la cheville.

- Mais que fais-tu ? Me questionna Angela en apparaissant sur le seuil de la tente.

Au vu de ses yeux brillants, et de son grand sourire, elle revenait d'une séance pelotage avec Edward. Je soupirai, atterrée.

- Rose devrait être là et elle fricote avec Emmett, avouai-je, me sentant tout à coup coupable de vouloir interrompre le bonheur de ma sœur.

- Ne bouge pas, je rêve de faire cela depuis quelques temps.

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, Angela avait enlevé les bouquets de leurs vases et avait calé les récipients pleins sous son bras. Ce que j'avais craint se produisit : Angie renversa l'intégralité du contenu des deux vases sur une Rose effarée.

- Bien, si tu pouvais te décoller de Mr. Muscle et aller t'habiller, ce serait sympa, lança Angie avec un regard noir.

J'avais une famille de fous.

* * *

><p>- Tu es parfaite ! S'exclama Rose en me regardant sous toutes les coutures.<p>

Elle avait réussi à faire sécher ses cheveux en un temps record et à passer sa robe encore plus vite. Nous étions prêtes dans les temps et un sourire angoissé était fixé sur mon visage.

- Et puis ce qu'il y a de bien avec cette robe, remarqua Angela avec ironie, c'est que tu pourras la raccourcir et la remettre plus tard.

- C'est tellement vrai ce que tu dis, répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

- On y va ? Nous coupa Rosalie avec le sourire.

- Ok, c'est parti, soufflai-je en voyant mon père arrivé dans la tente.

- Tu es prête ? Souffla-t-il en passant son bras sous le mien.

- Oui, affirmai-je, déterminée.

Nous attendîmes le signal de la coordinatrice et je fis mon entrée. Tous les invités se retournèrent vers moi, mais je n'en regardais pas un seul. Ce jour-là j'avais enfilé ma vingt-huitième robe pour me rendre à un mariage où personne ne me demanderait de tenir son bouquet, de plier des marques places ou de tenir sa robe pendant qu'elle faisait pipi. Tout était parfait et le reste n'avait plus d'importance parce que la seule chose qui comptait pour moi était l'homme qui m'attendait au bout de l'allée et qui me regardait comme j'en avais toujours rêvé.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'estrade me parut interminable. Je réussis à me contenir et à avancer lentement au rythme de la musique. Je fus heureuse lorsque mon père mit ma main dans celle de Jasper, avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Angela, Rose et Alice me sourirent et récupèrent le bouquet que je leur tendais.

- C'est aussi magique que tu l'espérais ? Me souffla-t-il.

- Non, répondis-je en souriant, ça l'est encore plus.

- Chers parents et amis, déclara le prêtre, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour assister à l'union de Bella et Jasper. Le mariage est une très grande…

Le reste de son discours s'envola dans le bruit de la mer. La journée était parfaite. Et il y avait au moins une chose sur laquelle je ne m'étais pas trompée : toutes les mariées que j'avais assistées un jour ou l'autre étaient présentes pour moi le jour venu, dans la tenue qu'elles m'avaient fait porter à leur mariage.

Je souris et scellai mon destin à Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

><p>Peter avait repris la section mariage à la suite de Jasper. Il était non seulement son témoin, mais c'était à lui que nous devions notre photographie de mariage en première page de la section. L'article était très bien tourné, bien que d'une certaine façon, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Jasper qui l'écrive. Notre histoire romancée s'étalait sur soixante centimètres dans le New York Journal. Je découpais l'article. Qui sait peut-être que mes filles auront envie de le lire ?<p>

_**Six ans plus tard…**_

- Rosalie ! Rosalie ! Appelai-je excédée.

- Oui ? Me répondit-elle tandis qu'une auréole lui poussait sur la tête.

- Rose, soufflai-je quand elle arriva face à moi. Je suis à quatre mois de grossesse, je m'énerve pour un rien, alors aurais-tu l'amabilité de rappeler Emmett avant que je ne lui face avaler son bulletin de naissance.

- Le rappeler, peut-être pas, mais le distraire oui, répliqua ma sœur avec un sourire.

Elle déboutonna le haut de son chemisier, esquissa un sourire timide sur ses lèvres et partit rejoindre son mari qui avait décidé d'une pause syndicale dans le jeu qui l'amusait le plus en ce moment ou comment-rendre-la-vie-impossible-à-Bella.

Je savais que cette réunion de famille s'annoncerait mouvementée, mais si j'avais su que c'était à ce point j'aurais insisté davantage pour qu'elle se face chez Rose, Angie, Charlie ou Alice. Je m'étais beaucoup plus endurcie depuis mon mariage, en réalité j'avais surtout appris à dire non sans flancher. Mais ma famille… C'était plus compliqué.

- Tout va bien ma belle ? Questionna Jasper en entrant par la porte-fenêtre.

- Ma belle ? Répliquai-je acide, de qui parles-tu ? Je ressemble à sauver Willie !

Jasper éclata de rire, ce qui, vue la circonstance, était la meilleure des choses à faire. Il passa dans mon dos, et me colla contre son torse. C'était devenu sa position favorite et cela le serait encore pour quelques mois. Dans mon dos, il pouvait avoir accès au reste de mon corps et surtout à mon ventre, lieu de vénération particulière.

- Tu es magnifique, me souffla-t-il.

- Comment ça se passe avec les sauvages ? M'enquis-je d'un ton las.

- Les sauvages vont bien. Le barbecue était une bonne idée, j'y ai collé Carlisle, Charlie et Edward. En réalité, ils parlent des actualités en faisant cramer les steaks mais seul Emmett s'en plaindra.

- Et moi je me plaindrai d'Emmett, répartis-je avec un sourire.

- Les enfants s'amusent dans le jardin. Ils sont surveillés par Esmé. J'ai voulu amadouer Angela et Alice, surtout qu'il y en a quand même deux à elles, mais rien à faire…

- Non, elles sont trop occupées à ressasser le bon temps où elles pouvaient sortir ensemble, sans famille, sans attache…

- C'est n'importe quoi. Elles n'échangeraient pour rien au monde Alec et Jane.

- Disons qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord… Jane s'est mis à poser des questions, Alice t'en a parlé ?

- Tu sais, on a une relation amicale, Alice et moi, mais ce que vous ignoriez et ce que vous ne voudriez jamais savoir c'est la manière dont elle se comporte au bureau. J'ai subi, cela met une distance.

J'éclatai de rire. Jasper et Alice étaient les premiers à rire et à proposer des jeux stupides ensemble lorsqu'ils sont éméchés. Ils s'entendent très bien et parlent beaucoup. Cependant Alice ne lui dit pas tout. Et j'étais consciente d'avoir gaffé.

- Je ne dirais pas que tu me l'as dit, annonça Jasper.

L'effet fut immédiat, je me détendis et arrêtai de me mordre les lèvres.

- Jane a posé des questions sur son père… Alice les élude l'une après l'autre mais un jour, il faudra lui avouer.

- Je sais, soupira mon mari en renforçant sa prise sur moi. Mais on n'en est pas encore là.

- Tu viens ? On va aller voir les enfants…

- Oui, souffla mon amour dans mon cou.

* * *

><p>- Alec, Jane, Tia et Benjamin, venez à table, lançai-je de la porte vitrée.<p>

Ils s'assirent à leur table avec le sourire. Alice et moi l'avions monté à l'ombre pour qu'ils puissent discuter entre eux. L'aîné de la tribu, Alec, cinq ans et demi, dictait aux autres quoi faire avec leurs fourchettes et leurs couteaux. Jane et Tia, quatre ans et trois ans et demi, obéissaient en lui tirant la langue, tandis que Benjamin exploitait chaque geste d'Alec pour paraître plus grand. Lorsque Rose m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux, je crois, qu'elle-même n'y croyais pas et pourtant Benjamin et Tia étaient les jumeaux les plus calmes qu'ils m'aient été donné de rencontrer.

- Jane Brandon, mets une casquette s'il te plait, répéta Alice pour la quatrième fois.

Ce qui était impressionnant avec Alice et son éducation était que rien ne l'usait. Répéter cent fois pour que sa fille fasse ce qu'elle a demandé ne lui posait aucun problème. Comme si elle faisait ça toute la journée… Jane, de mauvaise grâce, mis sa casquette. Esmé se proposa pour surveiller le repas des petits et je fis équipe avec elle, pendant que Jasper, Alice et Angela dressaient la table des adultes.

Heureusement que j'avais appris à opposer un non ferme à toutes demandes, car sinon je serais déjà perdu avec les quatre petits monstres. Et bientôt un cinquième… Jasper et moi étions les premiers mariés dans notre cercle d'amis. Les autres n'ont fait que copier. D'abord Rose et Emmett, puis Edward et Angie. J'avais rechaussé mes plus beaux talons de demoiselle d'honneur pour leurs mariages, mais cette fois-ci j'étais mariée. Cela changeait tout.

Charlie avait insisté pour faire partie de notre vie de famille. Il hésitait entre se déraciner pour vivre plus près de ses filles ou rester dans la proche banlieue. Il n'eut pas de choix à faire car quelques mois après leur mariage Rose et Emmett déménagèrent dans un quartier proche du sien. Il voyait Benjamin et Tia le plus souvent possible. Carlisle et Esmé avaient vu s'établir Edward et Angela à l'autre bout de la ville. Malgré cela, ils pouvaient voir et garder régulièrement Alec, étant donné que l'activité mondaine de ses parents n'avait que très peu diminuée.

Alice avait choisi de faire un bébé toute seule. Elle nous avait demandé si Jasper pouvait lui prêter un peu de son sperme. Jasper et moi avons opposé un refus assez tranché à sa demande. Alors Alice, au lieu de trouver un autre donneur dans une banque de sperme avait choisi de « lever » un homme bien sous tous rapports. J'étais la seule à savoir qu'en réalité cet homme bien sous tous rapports était Peter. Jane était née neuf mois plus tard sans trace d'un père. Il faut dire à la décharge d'Alice que Peter n'avait pas beaucoup évolué depuis notre mariage. Il écrivait la plupart des articles sur des cérémonies et en profitait pour coucher avec les mariées. Alice s'était installée dans le quartier où habitaient Angela et Edward.

Et quand j'eus ma promotion d'éditrice, nous nous installâmes dans ce quartier également. Nous nous voyions souvent les fins de semaine, nous partions en vacances ensemble et nous nous rendions des services notamment pour alterner la garde des enfants. Charlie, Esmé et Carlisle jouaient les rôles des grands-parents, toujours sages, et toujours souriants dans notre petite famille. Pour les enfants nous étions les oncles et les tantes de chacun.

Six ans après notre mariage, j'étais finalement tombée enceinte. Nous avions organisé une fête énorme avec les petits et les grands pour fêter cela. Jasper était véritablement heureux… La vie avec lui est plus simple, plus stable, plus douce. J'avais osé faire des choses avec un courage qu'il m'avait insufflé. Il avait osé proposer des articles que j'avais trouvé excellents. Nous nous complétions bien.

- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? Lança Rose en plein milieu du repas.

Emmett et elle étaient descendus au bon moment : nous avions fini de mettre la table et nous allions manger.

- Rose, commençai-je en soufflant.

La discussion promettait d'être longue. Ma sœur voulait absolument savoir le prénom de sa future nièce alors que nous l'ignorions nous-même.

- C'est génial, j'approuve, accepta Rosalie en riant.

Jasper me fit un clin d'œil. Mon père me défendit contre la vindicte de ma sœur. Esmé calma les esprits et resservit tout le monde. Carlisle continua sa passionnante discussion avec Emmett. Il parlait, Emmett mangeait, l'ensemble parfait. Edward et Angela s'embrassaient, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils nous annoncent d'ici quelques mois la venue d'un nouveau membre dans notre famille recomposée. Alice éclata de rire à la blague de Rose et je souris à mon époux.

Au fond être heureux, ça devait se rapprocher de cela.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilàààà, c'est finiiiii... On va pas se dire au revoir comme sur le quai d'une gare... Cela désigne bien l'esprit de ce petit post.<p>

Merci à toutes les lectrices qui m'ont suivi, comme Elvira Baba, Sweet Vodka, Elunea, cathy29jes, Jess la perverse, Aliiice (quel pseudo dément ^^) Galswinthe, oliveronica massen cullen, crys063, Anael Snape, Grazie, Morrijyg et tant d'autres qui ont adhéré à ce délire de mini-fiction.

J'espère que l'épilogue vous laissera un bon souvenir et que nous nous retrouverons sur une autre fiction ^^. Bo week end à toutes et prenez soin de vous ^^.


End file.
